Pirates Can't Love
by FlashFire44
Summary: Alfred Jones is the son a of a rich business man in Boston, but a horrible twist of fate leads him into the hands of one of Europe most infamous pirates, Captain Arthur Kirkland. It's hard to fight against someone you've fallen for, but pirates can't love
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to a new fic! This was Written by myself and my new partner Mizuni_no_neko** . **This is a Steampunk AU, So the time period is round the late 19****th**** century early 20****th****. **

**The main pairings in this are UKUS, and later on Franada (francexCanada) with a small amount of FrUK (it's suggested through the whole thing.) and FrancexUS(this only happens once briefly, we'll state at the beginning on that chapter. ). **

**This is a mature fic, don't like, don't read. No flames please. Most of the story has been pre-written so there's really no going back and changing things, however if you see a grammar mistake, **_**please**_** point it out. **

**-UKUS-**

The dark room was silent, save for the occasional droplett of water making a small splashing sound as it hit the small puddle forming on the floor on the room. Arthur Kirkland stood to one side of the large room, leaning on a wall and counting the gold coins in his hand. Next to him were two men from his crew and across from the three was a short, and rather fat salesman and the boy Arthur was planning to buy.

Arthur could hardly make out the details in the dim light but he could tell this was who he wanted. The teen had a strong build, white, slightly tanned body, golden blonde hair and the blue eyes that were currently blindfolded. He had his arms chained behind his back and was wearing nothing but a metal collar and some old ripped pants. Arthur sighed and laid the coins down onto the small desk in the middle of the room. "500." he said and the salesman nodded, pushing the boy next to him towards the pirate and his men. The Brit smirked and ordered his men to bring the boy onto the airship. He walked outside of the old warehouse and smirked when he saw his ship was ready for takeoff upon his return, just as ordered. The back hatch was opened and the four of them made their way onto the ship. "Prepare for take off! I don't want to have to be on this godforsaken island longer than I have to!" Arthur yelled to his crew he then turned and took the blind fold off of the teens face.

Alfred wasn't quite sure where he was or what was happening. All he knew was that he'd woken up not too long before with a headache and his eyes covered by a blindfold. He was led through the darkness to a place that smelled of damp wood, his heart beating like it was going to burst out of his ribcage. Before he could figure out what was going on he heard someone say something and he was pushed and pulled onto what seemed to be a ship if the words the man was shouting were any indication.

Just as he was expecting to be ignored and left alone, a flash of light blinded him as the blindfold was ripped off of his face. Blue eyes blinked away the spots, squinting against the light. Shielding his face, he looked up to who had brought him aboard and gasped a bit as he met the most startling green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" 

Arthur scoffed and the boys bluntness and sat down on top of a crate dangling what seemed to be a pair of glasses between his fingers, Alfred's glasses to be exact. "You should really watch the way you speak to me boy." The captain looked up; the look in his emerald eyes was dangerous and daring "After all." He stood up walking over to the teen "I own you now." he smirked and ran his finger gently down the boy's spine. "Does the name Arthur Kirkland mean anything to you boy?" he asked with a dark smirk "ring any bells?"

Alfred's eyes zeroed in on the glasses as best he was able to without the very item the man had now. If he could only get his glasses he could do something. Maybe punch the guy in the face and make a jump for it. If he was lucky, he would make it. If he wasn't...well at least he wouldn't be a pirate slave, since apparently the man had purchased him. No wonder his head fucking hurt, he must have been taken on his way back home last night.

When asked about the name he tried to concentrate, attempting to remember where he'd heard that name before. Then it came to him like a flash that was the name of a feared pirate around these parts. Well, Alfred would show him what he thought of feared pirates.

"Yeah, he's that dickhead pirate no one likes. Why, you work for him?" He asked with a self satisfied

smirk, eyes dancing with malice. No one ever said he made a good slave.

With one quick move Arthur drew a knife from his pocket and held it up against Alfred's exposed neck. "Your mistaken boy." He growled and shoved Alfred onto the ground, pressing a boot clad foot down on his bare chest. "I am him." The green eyed man smirked and kicked the boy under him right in the ribs. "And if you have any brains in that thick skull of yours you'll beg for my mercy here and now." he said bending down and giving the boys cheek a shallow cut.

"Now are you going to settle down?" Captain Kirkland asked, he knew this boy wasn't going to give into him right away but that didn't mean he was just going to let the teen have his way. "if you do i might give you your glasses back. I hear they're expensive and hard to come by these days, it'd be a shame if they were crushed under my boot" he tsked "it doesn't seem you can see very well does it?" 

Alfred groaned as he was kicked in the ribs, coughing a bit and curling up around the wound. But he refused to give any more of a reaction than that to that bastard. He'd probably like that, anyway. He glared up at him, eyes hard and full of wrathful pride. There was no way in hell he was going to give up.

But the man had his glasses. And without them he could barely see two feet in front of his face. He stared hard at him, teeth bared in a snarl as he waged a war in his head. Give up his dignity and back off, or let him crush the glasses and keep fighting?

With one last snarl he tore his eyes away from the pirate, casting them down in a show of submission. "You gonna give me back my glasses if I do?" He muttered. 

Nodding Arthur placed the glasses on the teens face. "There's a good lad" he said in a sweet mocking voice. The Brit pulled Alfred up into a sitting position and took his seat back onto the crate. He folded his hands together in front of him and rested his head on them. Arthur watched Alfred closely for some time, amusing that his stare seemed to make the boy very uncomfortable.

"So, tell me your name boy." Arthur said calmly deciding to break the silence. He leaned back and frowned when he wasn't answered. "I said tell me your name boy." he sighed and took out his knife again, twirling the sharp object in his fingers, admiring the carefully crafted design on the hilt. "I can take those glasses off your face anytime I like."

Alfred tried not to squirm under that gaze, not liking the way those green eye bored into him. He wanted to tell the man to fuck off and quit staring, but he wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew how dangerous the man was. And there was always the threat of having his glasses taken away.

Exactly how much trouble he could get in for disobeying his new "owner" was immediately demonstrated when, instead of stating his name for the pirate, he simply threw a poisonous glare at him. Holding firm through the urge to wince away, he merely kept his glare leveled on the knife and answered the man grudgingly.

"Alfred Jones." He growled out, jaw clenched like this was painful for him to say. 

"See? its not so hard to obey me now is it?" he smirked and walked over to Alfred again. Arthur ran the blade of the knife slowly down the teen's torso, not hard enough to cut him but just enough to make the skin red and inflamed. "I'd like you to take a moment and think of the position your in." The green eyed Captain flashed him a toothy grin "the fact that I could shove this knife right into your flesh and throw your lifeless body out the back hatch, and no one would know, or care."

Arthur stood up and let his words sink in for Alfred. He had his own things to think about for the moment, like how he would handle his new pet. The other would be hard to break, but that just made it all the more fun now didn't it?

"Well, do you have anything to say?"  
"Then why not just do it? Be a hell of a lot better for me than being a slave." He snapped, immediately kicking himself for saying it. What was he thinking! He was going to get himself killed with his big, stupid mouth. Why couldn't he keep it shut?

But he stuck my his statement, realizing that what he'd said was probably true. He'd rather die than have his freedom taken away. So he held true with a hate-filled glare at the green-eyed man, steadfastly refusing to look at the knife. 

"your an ungrateful little brat aren't you." Captain Kirkland growled and shoved the knife into the flesh between Alfred's shoulder and torso watching him squirm in pain. "You should be thankful I was the one to buy you." he growled out and left the knife in the boy's body as he stood up.

Arthur glared at the crew who was taking a break in the hatch and watching his interaction with his new slave. He knew they would all want a piece of him and while he could use that as a threat to Alfred he would never actually let another man touch what was his and his alone.

"you two over there!" he snapped and two members of the crew who were playing cards." I'm going to the flight deck, bring the boy but don't take the knife out of his shoulder if you do he'll bleed out to fast."

Alfred bit back a cry as the knife was shoved into his shoulder, screwing his eyes shut and letting a grunt slip past his lips. He was biting his lip so hard he could taste the coppery tang of blood, which was probably a bad thing, since he was already losing so much. His whole shoulder and the hand he was clutching it with stained red with his warm blood.

He tried to fight off the crewmembers who were hauling him to the flight deck, growling when they merely shoved him forward, the movement jarring the knife and sending a shock of agonizing pain through him. "Bastards, the lot of them." He muttered to himself breathlessly.

He found himself, panting and light-headed, on the flight deck. He tried to focus on the pirate captain, shooting him the best glare he had. But he was becoming disoriented from the pain and blood loss. 

"if you cooperate I'll call up my medic to save your life." Arthur said and he took the captain seat in the front of the room, looking out the large windows of the airship at the passing sky. He turned back to the boy "if not i'll pull the knife out and you'll slowly die of blood loss, its not the best way to die" he smirked "I hear its extremly painful."

Arthur laughed and turned his attention back to the skies in front of him. He enjoyed flying, watching the clouds was somehow very calming, even when he had his idiot crewmembers screaming in his ears. The captain turned back to make sure Alfred was still awake and able to answer his question. "well, are you still able to speak?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair "I'll make it easier for you by making it a yes or no question." The Brit turned his chair around so he was facing the teen "Do you want to live?" 

Alfred continued to glare, eyes going hazy and crossed. He was able to talk, alright. Not that he was going to. Getting two words out of him was going to be like pulling teeth, he decided. And there was still the choice between liberty and death to make.

He didn't want to die, no, far from it. He wanted to live more than he could ever say, especially now with the beautiful open sky before his eyes. He wanted to live. But he wanted to be free, too.

In the end it came down to a split second and the realization that he could be free if he lived, but would always be dead if he died now.

He looked up into Kirkland's eyes, making sure they were as full of malice and hate as he could muster, filling that look with all the fight that he couldn't show any other way. "Yes...Yes." 

Turning to a crewmember standing by the navigator Arthur barked out the order "Bring the boy the medic now! If he looses anymore blood we'll have to stop on land for a hospital!" The man jumped and ran over to Alfred carefully picking him and rushing him to the small room where their medic was.

**-UKUSK-**

Yao looked up from his work as the door to his office was practically broken down by a large man carrying a bleeding boy in his arms. The teen was discarded on the medical table "Fix him up quick, Capn's orders." was all the man said before he left the two alone. The Chinese man looked at the bleeding man on his table and sighed grabbing on the equipment he would need and quickly heading over to the table.

"hold still, this is going to hurt." Yao said and pulled out the knife before grabbing a large towel and holding it to the wound with immense pressure. "I have to hold this for a few minutes before the bleeding stops enough for me to bandage you up, try your best not to move."  
Alfred tensed his whole body as the knife was yanked out of his shoulder, a cry tearing itself out of his throat now that the bastard wasn't there to witness it. He could care less if anyone else heard him, as long as the Captain didn't have the pleasure.

He stared hazily at the other man, trying to hold still. He didn't want to loose any more blood than he needed to, and this guy seemed to know what he was doing.

-ukus-

Arthur leaned back in his plush chair as he looked around his office, smiling when he confirmed that everything was as it should be. Nothing out of its place, though, there was one new addition to his collection and that was the boy laying on his bed. The Captain had taken Alfred from Yao a few hours ago claiming that he wanted the boy to heal up in his room so that none of the crew members would bother him. That, in part, was true but the real reason was because Arthur wanted to watch him, observe him if you will.

"I know your awake boy, there's no need to hide it." he smirked as he saw the teen stiffen, apparently angry he had been found out so easily. "Your breath gives it away, it's hard to breath steady when one is in a lot of pain."  
Alfred experienced a moment of confusion, trying to place that voice through the pain and the haze of sleep. He'd just woken up and now this bastard...ah, that was right, now he remembered who he was, was trying to talk to him.

His eyes snapped open and blue met green, piercing him with a glare. It probably wasn't anywhere near as effective as he wanted it to be, the pirate didn't seem to mind it at all. But it was all he had. It wasn't like he could take a swing at the man. On top of being injured, the other commanded an entire ship of pirates that were at his complete disposal and probably wouldn't mind kicking his ass.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, trying to put as much annoyance and malice into it as possible. He'd told the man he'd settle down and follow orders, not that he'd be nice about it.  
The British man sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked up the knife he had previously used to stab Alfred with. He mock aimed the blade at Alfred's head and proceeded to pretend to throw it "I never miss in a game of darts, don't think I'll miss the bulls eye now, boy." he chuckled when he saw the teen stiffen.

Arthur propped his legs up on his desk and reached into a small drawer, pulling out what seemed to be a strip of leather. "You know. . ." he started, feeling the leather in his hand and looking over to Alfred "You don't seem like someone who's been in slave trades long, what's your story?" it wasn't really a question, Alfred had no choice but to answer, Arthur would make sure of that. 

Alfred stared at the strip of leather, breathing a bit ragged from pain and the shock of fear that had bolted through him when Kirkland had pretended to throw the knife. For a second there, he thought he was really going to do it.

"My story?" He asked, a bit confused. But then he realized what he meant and snarled. "I don't have a story. I woke up blindfolded, bound, and with a splitting headache and then some asshole sold me to another asshole who stabbed me. What more do you want to know?" 

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." The Captain sighed and stood up, calming strolling over to Alfred's side. Arthur ran his fingers through the younger man's golden hair taking a fist of it and pulling up hard. "I suggest you show me some respect." Growling and took the strip of leather, fastening in to the teen's neck. He smirked as he read the small golden words that were sewn into the collar 'Property of Captain Arthur Kirkland' 

Alfred tilted his head to the side a little, blue eyes showing his confusion at the hand in his hair, but then the hold turned violent. The stark contrast between the seemingly gentle motion of having his hair petted and then yanked tore a sharp cry of pain out of his throat as the collar was fastened around his neck. His hand came up, feeling at the collar. That bastard!

A growl rumbled through him as his look of hatred was renewed, the soft look of confusion replaced with cold, hard, disgust. "What the fuck is this!" He spat, trying to get it off. 

Arthur calmly took his hand out of Alfred's hair and placed it softly on his chest. "Calm down or your wound will open up again." he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. He was angry with Alfred but in his current condition there wasn't much Arthur could do to him without making things worse, so for now words would have to do.

The Captain sat at the foot of his bed and looked back at the teen "it's a collar, marking you as mine, that way if you get lost or try and run away anyone who finds you will know to bring you back to me." there was no malice in his words, no hatred, he worded it just like a simple statement, a fact that was common sense.

"I know you hate me, so you don't have to bother saying it or glaring at me." Arthur smirked and carefully ran his hand up the boy's leg. 

Alfred was highly confused by the pirate's newfound tenderness. No threats, no malice, just calm statement of fact. He didn't like the collar or the situation as a whole, but the words were amking it harder and harder to treat the pirate with the contempt he still felt like a hard ball in his chest. He wasn't an angry person by nature, and he was finding it all too easy to slip back into his normal out-going ways.

That is, until he felt the hand go up his leg. He squeaked and jumped away from the touch, eyes wide and incredulous as they stared at Kirkland. What they hell had he done that for!

Well, actually, he knew why the man had done that in all probability. He may never have done things like that, hell he'd never even been touched like the pirate had just touched him, even if it was fairly innocent. But he wasn't blind to the ways of the world. But until now he'd never let the thought cross his mind that he might have been bought as a sex slave of all things. 

Arthur laughed when he heard the adorable sound Alfred made as he jumped up. It seems the other was finally beginning to realize what he was actually here for. "Don't worry, I'll go slow." he licked his lips and leaned over the teens muscular figure.

Soft finger tips lay on Alfred's tan chest, he waited and enjoyed the feeling of the boys steady breathing under him, the other was obviously trying to calm himself down. Arthur leaned his head down to kiss Alfred softly on the lips before nipping softly and his lower lip.

Alfred tried to calm the rapid cadence his heart was beating against his rib cage. He didn't want this! His first time was supposed to be with someone he loved and who loved him. Call him a sap, but it was supposed to be special. This was nothing short of legalized rape! But he vowed that no matter what happened, he'd take it like a man. Kirkland might own his body and have the freedom to do what he wanted with it, but his soul was still his own.

All thoughts were driven from his head as the man kissed him. Damn, he was a good kisser. He steadfastly refused to kiss back, swallowing both saliva and panic down thickly. He wanted to push him off, to tell him not to fucking touch him. But it was starting to feel kind of nice and it wasn't like he had much power to protest. Maybe if he just let him have what he wanted he would let him be for awhile.

That didn't help with the sick feeling he had for himself as he tentatively kissed back. 

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Arthur teased and stayed hovered above Alfred, his own hair falling onto the boys face. The other might growl and glare but when it came down to it it seemed that Alfred's body liked this situation just as much as Arthur did.

The Captain climbed off the teen and went back over to his chair, he decided a kiss was enough for now. "Now, I want to establish a couple of key rules with you. Are you listening or do I need to punish you again?"

Alfred relaxed visibly when Kirkland decided to pull away. At least he knew he wasn't going to be raped just yet, even if his body had protested the "rape" label. The damn treacherous thing had been perfectly happy with the situation, even if he himself was not.

Alfred eyed the man suspiciously, but nodded. "I'm listening. Can't promise I'll follow them, but I'm listening." He told him point-blank. There was no use deceiving the man.

Arthur sighed but proceeded with his orders "Rule one, your will address me as Captain Kirkland, or Sir. Nothing else unless I give you permission otherwise." He narrowed his emerald eyes and looked at Alfred to make sure he was still listening

"Number two, You go nowhere without myself by your side." This rule was part of Arthur being a protective owner and another part making sure Alfred didn't get himself into any unnecessary trouble. He could tell the other was already extremely uncomfortable with the new rules that were stated but really Arthur could care less.

"and my Final rule is the most important." His tone dropped and became much more serious. "No one, I repeat, no one is allowed to touch you. If any of my men or anyone we met in our travels touches you in a sexual way or a way your not welcome to I will personally see that said person is beheaded." 

Alfred wasn't sure if he should be flattered or offended at the new rules. Sure, the man was only claiming ownership over him but...at least he would protect him from the rest of the crew, right? He was really trying to find the silver lining in a cloud he knew was all thunder and lightning. But he would make the best of the situation.

He squirmed a bit on the bed, uncomfortable with addressing the man as anything other than bastard, asshole, or Kirkland. But he nodded anyway, eyes not meeting the pirate's. "Yes...sir." The last word was as begrudging as possible, but there was no way he was calling the man by his station. 

Arthur smirked and went back to studying a map of the surrounding area. His airship was scheduled for check up at the next large city and they still had a bit of a way to go before then so he wanted to make sure there weren't any places he should steer away from.

The room continued to be silent for another ten minutes or so till the silence was finally broken with a question. "Are you hungry, boy?" Arthur didn't know if Alfred had noticed or not but he hadn't once addressed Alfred by his name. 

Alfred had just gotten comfortable with the silence that had lapsed between them when Kirkland decided to break it. He wondered if the pirate knew that the last thing on earth he wanted to hear right now was his voice. But damn, he was feeling rather puckish. He clenched his jaw, wanting to hold out as long as he could before being forced to speak and answer the question.

"Yeah, a bit." He answered after a few tense moments. He looked up at the man, his normal mask of hate taking over his face again. Controlling his facial expressions was part of what little power over himself he still had left and even that was compromised by the blasted pirate in moments like they'd had just a few minutes before. 

The Captain nodded pressing a small brass button on his desk "Bring up two plates to my cabin." was all he said before resuming his work. He would tell that the last thing Alfred wanted right now was to have a conversation with him and as long as the boy behaved Arthur was content was letting him have his way. Overall though The Brit was content with his purchase, Alfred was an interesting one, not to mention very easy on the eyes. 

Alfred drew his knees up to his chest, linking his arms around them. He probably looked like a petulant child right now, but he could care less. He stared off into space, thinking over everything that had happened since yesterday. He really shouldn't have taken that shortcut home.

He wasn't roused from his thoughts until the food was brought in, head snapping up as the door opened. He eyed the crew member coming through suspiciously. Kirkland wouldn't poison him, right? He was valuable for some reason, or else he would never have bought him. 

Kirkland nodded to the crewmember to place one plate of food by Alfred as he took his own. He let the room stay silent for a bit until he noticed that Alfred wasn't eating. He sighed a put down his fork getting up and walking over to the teen.

"Why haven't you touched your food?" he asked, his tone dangerous. 

"I'm debating with myself if you find me valuable enough to you not to poison my food." He told him truthfully. "But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't waste your time or money on my just to poison me, though I wouldn't put it passed you if you had some sort of new poison to test out." He shot a glare at the pirate before picking at his food some more and taking a tentative bite.

It wasn't bad, but he felt awkward eating in front of his "owner". So he sent him another look, trying to get him to look away while he ate. 

Arthur leaned against the bed post a sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No you idiot, I didn't poison your food. " he looked down at Alfred "it would just be a waste of poison anyway." he joked and sat down at the foot of the bed again. He knew Alfred felt awkward but Arthur found himself getting some kind of sadistic pleasure from watching the other squirm under his gaze.

"you really are an interesting one you know that." The Captain smiled and reached over to take a peice of food from Alfreds plate before eating it "see, not poisoned." 

"You think I'm interesting now, you should see me juggle." He snorted sarcastically. And suddenly Kirkland's hand was reaching down towards his lap and oh God was he going to try and finish what he started earlier. He felt the panic start to rise. But no, he was just grabbing a bit of food off of the plate.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and fixed the pirate with a poisonous look. "Fine, it's not poisoned. Could you get out of my personal space?" 

Arthur leaned against the wall and laughed "I'm afraid you have no personal space anymore, boy." he smiled but focused on something else while Alfred ate. The Captain enjoyed being close to the other, it had been a long time since Arthur had felt this way around anyone and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

The comment about his personal space struck Alfred to the core. It was true, he really didn't have anything to himself anymore. He was property, a possession, nothing more. He didn't even own his own body anymore. It was a depressing thought. But he would deal with that later, when he was alone. That was assuming he was allowed to be alone anymore. He wondered if he would even get his own bunk or if the pirate would make him sleep in the bed with him. Considering that he hadn't seen the outside of this room since he'd woken up spoke volumes about that.

He finished eating in silence, mulling over his predicament in his head. What was he going to do? He obviously couldn't stay in bondage, especially to this asshole. He would bide his time...and then what? Run away? But the collar would mark him as a slave and anyone who caught him would just bring him back to his new master. 

A small beeping sound broke the silence of the cabin and Arthur looked up at the clock on his wall, 10:00 already? Time flew by fast. Yawning the Captain got up and took off his heavy embroidered coat, lying it on a chest near the bed, next thing off was his shirt and then his pants which were replaced by a softer cotton pair obviously made for sleepwear. He noticed Alfred watching him and smirked turning around so the other had a full view of his bare chest "like what you see, boy?" he teased. 

Alfred, who had been staring with his mouth open like he was trying to catch flies, quickly snapped it shut with an audible click of teeth. A blush spread across his face and he shot another ineffectual glare at the half naked pirate. So what if he wasn't disgusted by his owner's physique, that didn't mean anything!

"And what if I do? What's it to you?" He asked, still keeping him centered in that hard stare that no longer had anything to do with his state of undress. 

Arthur smirked and straddled the teen on the bed slowly lifting his chin up with two fingers "what's it to me?" he purred out the question and licked his lips "if the answer is yes" he ran a hand down the teens muscular chest and pinched one of his nipples "than maybe we can a bit farther than planned tonight"

The Pirate captain took it upon himself to take off the boys ripped pants and toss them on the floor. "mmm that's a much better." 

The panic started to rise again and it was all Alfred could do to squash down the urge to throw the man off and bolt. But a spark of something other than panic shot through him as the pirate assaulted his nipple. He gasped, eyes going wide and the blush from earlier returning full force.

While he was trying to fight down the arousal he shouldn't be feeling in this situation, the pirate captain divested him of his pants faster than he could blink and left him naked and sprawled out on the bed under him.

He drew his legs together, trying to cover himself in a rare moment of shyness. He stared up at the man apprehensively, knowing he probably stood no chance protecting his virtue. 

"Your beautiful you know that boy?" The Pirate purred and fingered the nipple he had just tweaked. He wanted nothing more than to just shove himself inside Alfred at full force and fuck the other till he couldn't move, but he knew now wasn't the time. "you seem to be having a bit of a problem there?" Arthur nodded down to Alfred's erection "why don't you let me take care of that for you hm?" he leaned over and whispered in Alfred's ear "it's your choice, I'll leave it you want me to." 

Damn it, Kirkland wasn't making anything any better! Now he was calling him beautiful and a smattering of embarrassment was augmenting the pink blush gracing his cheeks. But the assault on his body was tearing through his defenses and dammit if it didn't feel good.

But he was giving him a choice. Stop or keep going? His body was screaming at him to let him go on, wanting so badly to be touched. But his mind was conflicted. Should he give in, or hold out for a little while longer? He knew the pirate wouldn't wait forever to take what he'd paid for, but what about what Alfred wanted?

He bit his lip, thoughts racing and blood pumping through his body at a mile a minute, all rushing to one place. Maybe it was the lack of blood to his brain that influenced his decision, maybe it was his painful erection that was begging to be touched, but he just nodded his consent. "No...no that's ok. You can go on...if you want." He said shakily.

"there's a good boy" Arthur purred and reached down taking the others cock in his hand and slowly stroking it, rubbing his thumb across the head each time his hand came up. He'd take it nice and slow, maybe even painfully slow, he wanted Alfred to beg, to scream his name.

The Captain crawled back and bit and bend his head down giving the others dick and nice long lick up the side before he took the entirety of it in his mouth. Arthur had only been on bottom once of twice in his entire life and he'd hardly ever sucked cock, but he'd gotten head so many times that he had an idea of how to do the job correctly. 

Alfred, who'd never had anything like this happen to him ever, was having a hard time stifling his moans as the friction from that hand on his shaft and particularly the sensitive head of his cock sent waves of pleasure through him. He bucked his hips into the hand, wondering at the fact that anything could feel that damn good.

But, oh god, Kirkland's mouth was a whole other level of good. Slick and hot and sucking and oh shit that felt amazing. The moans and noises were getting louder, an embarrassing whimper making its way out of his throat as he tried to arch into that sensation. He tried to be quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing how much he was enjoying this, but it was hard. 

Arthur didn't slow down his act for a second, he continued to suck,lick,and nip and the cock in his mouth while preoccupying his hand with the job of handling Alfred's balls, the sooner he could make him cum the sooner he'd be able to see the others face.

The Captain felt Alfred buck his hips up and he could tell the other was getting dangerously close. 

Alfred's hands tightened in the bed covers, gasping out a strangled "Yes!" and bucking his hips. His whole body was as taut as a rubber band stretched to his limit and he could feel something coming on. Only when his eyes flew open and a cry tears itself from his throat did he realize that he'd just cum harder than he'd ever managed to by himself, stars dancing behind his eyes.

He fell back against the bed, panting and trembling from the aftershocks. A fleeting thought that if he died now, he could die happy crossed his mind and he wondered idly if Kirkland was planning on killing him when he's had his fill. For some reason, this thought bothered him less than it would if he hadn't been boneless and loopy from his first orgasm that wasn't self induced. 

As a stream of white hot liquid filled his mouth Arthur found himself surprisingly calm about the whole situation. He sat up and swallowed the cum in his mouth, wiping off what was left and looking down at the teen panting under him. The sight was one of the most beautiful Arthur had ever seen, this is what he'd paid for.

The Pirate Captain lay down next to Alfred and pulled him close. He pressed his nose into the others golden locks and inhaled his scent. There were no words to describe the utter bliss the Brit felt right now and he'd be damned if he let anything take him away from this amazing moment. "So tell me boy. . ." Arthur smiled and played with one of Alfred's nipples " where do you come from, what's your background?" the question seemed out of place but right now Arthur just felt like having a nice calm conversation with his new pet.

Alfred squirmed, the attention to his nipples not helping his break through the post-coital haze and put the timeline of his life into a short and sweet little snippet he could grace the other man with. He really should keep his hands to himself if he wanted an answer and not a newly aroused American on his hands.

"Well...ah. I'm American, if you couldn't tell. Came to London three years ago to work as a dock hand so I could..." He trailed off, coughing awkwardly because of the continued attention. "Send money back to my family. Then I was snatched on my way home and here I am." He abridged.  
Arthur nodded and rolled over onto his back, leaving the other be for the moment. He didn't really care that he took an innocent boy away from the streets, he really couldn't care less actually but it was nice finally hearing Alfred speak to him without to much fear or anger in his voice.

"a dock hand? So you're familiar with airships then?" Arthur asked while reaching over Alfred to grab a bottle of pills from a small side table.

Relieved that he was finally allowed some respite from the attentions, Alfred merely nodded his head. He stayed silent for a few more moments until answering more in depth.

"Yeah, I know a bit. How to help load and unload, docking, things like that. Not much else, though. Most of the captains don't want us around any longer than it takes to get the ship docked and the cargo in or out. You know how it is." He shrugged. 

Arthur nodded and took out a pill from the bottle and popped it in his mouth. "It's mostly because a lot of dock hands in London try to stow away." he shrugged, he'd had a few stow always before, but none ever lives Arthur usually had then thrown overboard.

"tell me. . . ." The Pirate turned his attention back to the teen "Alfred" he said his name for the first time "do you know why I bought you?" 

"Because of my winning personality and impressive juggling skills?" He joked, unable to help it. He cracked jokes when he was in less than ideal situations. It was how he coped. Everything was better if you could find a way to laugh, right?

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. I was assuming it was because you wanted a new toy to warm your bed, right? You haven't really shown interest in any other use for me so far." He pointed out. 

"I wish it was that simple" Arthur sighed and sat up "actually" he voice turned serious again "I was informed by a reliable source that you were someone of greater importance and that I could get a nice sum of money by selling you back to where you belonged" he scratched the back of his head when he saw Alfred's confused look "I know now thats not the case. . . and I'm really not sure what to do with you, considering I can't just let you go." 

Alfred fought to keep his face straight, not wanting Arthur to find out that he might not be wrong about that. On one hand, he would be able to go home. On the other, he really didn't want to put that kind of strain on his family.

Truthfully, he hadn't come to London from a poor family. They were quite affluent, actually. His father built airships in Boston and had a fortune built up. But the money was all tied up in investments and his father's gambling debts.

He had run away from home so that he could try and find a way to square away the debts and give him mother and brother financial safety. He'd only managed to find work as a dockhand, though, and the work of paying off his father's debts was going painfully slow. But he couldn't tell Arthur that, not now that he thought he wasn't worth anything. He wasn't, but if he told Arthur the truth about his family, he wouldn't believe him that there was no money to be used to pay off a ransom.

"You could, I don't know, not kill me? It's just a suggestion." He said with a nervous laugh.

Arthur glared down at Alfred, he knew there was something the boy wasn't telling him but then again, there was no way someone like him could have come from any wealthy family, if so he would have already threatened Arthur with his family name or bribed him with money. "I probably won't kill you" he smirked and leaned back in the bed " to be honest I find you very interesting, in more than just a sexual way." the pirate winked, showing a bit more of his playful side.

They lay in silence for awhile before Arthur got up and went over to the closet. "Your not sleeping in my bed naked." He said throwing a pair of sleeping pants at the teen. "put those on." 

Alfred spluttered at the man, just now remembering his lack of clothing. He hurried to put the pants on and cover his shame, his face hot with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it. Last thing in the world I want to do!"

While his back was turned to the pirate and the pants were being pulled over his bare legs and backside, he pondered over the new twist in his predicament. His family, at least, was safe for now. And who knows, maybe if Arthur put him to work he'd get some small amount of compensation so he could send the money back to his family. Throughout the whole ordeal, his family would still come first. Maybe he should work on building the captain's trust? It was worth a shot, anyway.

Once the pants were on he stood awkwardly, feeling weird about getting back into the bed with Kirkland still in it. But he pushed the feeling down and gingerly crawled back into the bed. 

"I hope for your sake your not a noisy sleeper" Arthur growled and pulled the covers over himself. For now he didn't mind Alfred not being what he expected, in was a delightful turn of events and maybe even better than what Arthur had expected. Though he had to admit that the boy did seem to be warming up to him a bit to fast, he'd have to fix that in the morning he didn't want Alfred thinking he had gone soft. 

So much for gaining the man's trust. He seemed to go right back to his piraty ways once Alfred was dressed. Go figure. But he was fine with that, he didn't expect the man to be anything other than an asshole. So he curled up on his side, facing away from the pirate, and willed himself to sleep. Anything was better than dealing with Kirkland's shit and so help him if the man tried to cuddle him he would stab him in the eye.

**-Review and Follow!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! Thanks so much to everyone who subscribed and an extra special thanks to those who reviewed! It's helps motivate me to crank out new chapters. This chapter does have smut in it, so if you don't like that just skip over please. **

**I don't really feel like a disclaimer is needed but, what the hell. We don't own Hetalia or claim owner ship. **

**Enjoy!**

**-UKUS-**

The next morning Arthur woke up before Alfred just as he knew he would, he was always an earlier riser and more often than not it was job requirement for a pirate captain. He was all dressed and ready to go before he realized that he'd forgotten to wake his new pet up.

With a not so soft kick in the ribs Arthur attempted to wake up the sleeping figure in his bed "get up you lazy piece of shit." he growled. It being first thing in the morning Arthur's mood wasn't his best and that being said he was anything but nice to anyone, especially not before he'd eaten. 

A Sharp pain in his ribs was the first thing that greeted him that morning. Great way to start the day, right? Alfred groaned and coughed, sitting up in bed and shooting a glare at the pirate captain who had orchestrated the painful blow. "I'm up." He muttered, rising out of bed and seeking out his clothing from the previous day.

All he found was his ripped trousers, so he pulled those on and turned back to the other man. Waiting for him to say something, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the cabin. 

Arthur sighed, forgetting that the other had no proper clothes to wear "like hell your walking around my ship like that" he growled and went over to his dresser looking through it for anything that would fit Alfred. The other had a bit of a larger build that Arthur but there were a few things that would fit.

The Captain threw an old white button up shirt and a pair of brown slacks at Alfred "hurry up and change, I haven't got all day." 

Alfred wanted so badly to bite out a snarky retort as he usually did, but even he could sense that this wasn't the time and he certainly didn't want to end up tossed over the side of the ship. The fall would most definitely kill him if the captain didn't bother to just shoot him first.

So he pulled on the clothes, discarding the torn trousers and hastily buttoning up the shirt. He even bothered to tuck the damn thing in. But that was more out of habit from years of chiding by his mother than any will to appease the grumpy pirate. "There, happy?" he asked, unable to let that one little jibe go. 

"Very, you look good when you try." Arthur smirked and led him out of the room. "Stay close to me at all times." he warned and walked down the long hallway. The walk wasn't a long one but to Arthur it seemed to take longer than it normally would have.

They entered the kitchen just as the cook had finished making the first plate of breakfast food, Arthur took it without a word and sat down leaving Alfred to stand next to him. "ah! Mornin' Capn'!" The cook said with a polite nod of his head "next plate for ya new pet there?" Arthur simply nodded as he continued to eat. It was a few more minutes before the cook set a plate down in front of Alfred " eat up lad!" the man cheered as he placed a hot cup of tea by Arthur. 

Alfred didn't much appreciate being called the captain's pet and it showed on his face. But he took the plate with a nod of his head and a quiet thank you and ate in silence. He was usually a morning person, rising with the sun as chipper and upbeat as if he'd slept until noon, but being awoken by a kick to the ribs only to be reminded that he was now no better than a fancy accessory or a dog did wonders for ruining someone's mood. 

The Pirate Captain leaned back and let himself enjoy his tea, the only real moment of pure bliss he'd get today no doubt. Arthur quickly finished his drink and stood up looping his finger through Alfreds collar and pulling him out of the kitchen, it really was a funny sight consider Arthur was about three inches shorter that his teen counterpart. He let go once Alfred seemed to get the idea to follow him.

Alfred bit back a cry of surprise, eyes widening as he was hauled up by that dratted collar and pulled around by it like a dog on a leash. Yet another reminder of his station aboard the ship. Damn it if this didn't suck. At least the rest of the crew would more than likely leave him alone for the most part. He didn't think he wanted to deal with any more pirates than the asshole of a captain.

They arrived in the flight deck after a few more minutes of walking and Arthur took his seat turning to the man piloting the ship "what's our progress?" the blonde asked. A Large bulky man stood behind the wheel and smiled "almost there Capn'!" he said in a cheery tone "where ya want me ta park 'er?" Arthur shrugged, "doesn't matter."

He hadn't been paying much attention until the pilot had asked where to park. If they were docking, that meant a chance for escape. He totaled his odds of getting away and felt a crushing sense of defeat upon realizing that they were abysmally low. The captain would probably watch him like a hawk, figuring that he would make a break for it. He would have to wait until the man grew more lax. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair "I wouldn't be thinking up any ideas if I were you boy." he turned and glared at Alfred "you'll be on a leash the entire time" He knew Alfred would protest and possibly have to be punished but that didn't matter too much to Arthur.

"I'm going to get your properly assessed, I know there's something about your past that you're not telling me and I'm going to find out what it is." 

"A leash! You fucking asshole, that's completely ridiculous!" He blew up, turning an enraged fact to the captain. "It's bad enough that I have to wear this damn collar, I will not fucking stand for any more humiliation! And as for getting me assessed, you can damn sure try, but I'm not telling anyone a damn thing I haven't already said!"

Now he was breathing heavily, eyes alight with anger and indignation. His whole body was on edge, muscles straining with the effort it took to hold back from punching the captain in the face. One of these days, mark his words, he was going to do it. And it would be such sweet revenge. 

In one swift movement Arthur was out of his seat and had his fist in hard contact with Alfreds gut twisting his hand around he took it off the stop he'd just hit and reached for his sword. Kicking the teen onto the floor he held the other down with his boot and put his sword at Alfred's neck. "I've given you a far warning boy. Now you've gone and shoved me the wrong way. I hope you know this means you'll have to be punished." 

Alfred chuckled darkly, looking up into the pirate's eyes with pure hatred. "Go ahead, I dare you. Take my head off with the sword. That won't make you any less of an asshole." He spat. He was in no mood to behave and there was no way in hell he was going to back down just because the bastard was pointing a sword at him. Not this time.

And he couldn't afford to be appraised by anyone who could possibly identify him as Samuel Jones's son. Once Arthur found out who he really was he'd hold him for ransom. Not only would that hurt Matthew and his mother emotionally, but they would have to scramble to come up with the money to get him back. 

Arthur laughed "no, that would be far too nice." he turned to several crew members who were just standing around "Take this boy to the cellar attached to my quarters, chain him up and place two of our best guards outside." The Captain stepped off of Alfred as his men came to take him away. They'd be landing soon and Arthur would just bring the appraiser to the ship. 

Alfred snarled and fought against the crew members, managing to bring one down with his fists before being hauled to the cellar and chained up. He may look like any normal teenager, but he was much stronger than he let on. The pirates had trouble subduing him and he almost got away from them once before they managed to get the manacles around his wrists.

Left alone in the dark room, all he could do was sit there and stew over what had just happened. On the bright side, he didn't have to wear the leash. The thought brought on a chuckle.

The Steel door creaked open and The Pirate Captain walked in, a smirk visible on his face. "Alfred F. Jones." his voice was much like someone who was giving a speech "Son of Samuel Jones, Airship contractor." He let the words sink in.

Arthur had gone into town, to the local information broker, when they docked. A fairly good sum of money had gotten him the basic information he needed on Alfred and his family. "You really shouldn't lie to me boy."

All the color had drained out of Alfred's face the second he heard his father's name out of Kirkland's mouth. Damn, how did he find out! He was still as pale as a sheet when he finally managed to unstick his jaw and reply to the pirate.

"I didn't lie to you." He told him, raising his chin and looking him square in the eye. "I said I was a dock worker who sent money home to my family, that's true. I just never mentioned who my family was. You never asked." He pointed out. God help him if Arthur found out his family was broke.

"True enough." Arthur shrugged. For the most part the Brit was just happy the source he bought Alfred from was still reliable . . .For the most part. "But I did hear something that concerns me." He frowned and ran a gloved hand down Alfred's chest. "Your family appears to be in debt." he took note of the horrified look on the teens face. "which means that even if I wanted to hold you for ransom I'd have trouble getting any money."

Alfred's eyes widened. Damn this guy was good. His family's financial situation was supposed to be a complete secret, even their friends in Boston High Society didn't know and yet this man could access the information in less than an afternoon.

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah, we're broke. So I'm not worth what you think I am. I'm not really worth anything. So just...leave my family out of this. Do whatever you want to me. Kill me, keep me, whatever. Just leave them alone."

A cold gloved finger ran along the underside of Alfred's chin "That's quite the offer" Arthur purred "But I'm afraid I can't just leave your family be, having you in my possession is worth quite a bit and there are other things besides money I want that I'm sure your father can provide." The Pirate stepped back and pulled out his knife, examining the blade. "And I won't be giving you up either, you're too interesting."

"What could my father possibly give you? He's buried under mountains of debt! Just leave them alone! And if you're not planning to give me back, why even take anything from them? It's not fair!" He cried. He realized that he sounded like a naive child, but that was his family Kirkland was talking about. It was his job to keep them safe from any harm.

"Calm down boy." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. This kid really did overreact, he hadn't even let Arthur finish talking! "As long as you cooperate no harm will come to anyone." He walked over to Alfred and placed a hand on his head "I just need of some new airship parts and I think your father would be the best person to provide them for me."

Arthur realized he was being unfair, but what did it matter? He was a Pirate for God's sake, and a damn good one at that. He wasn't just going to throw an opportunity like this away. "I also heard you had a brother." he smirked. Arthur knew Alfred would be sensitive about his brother, and while the pirate captain had no real intention of touching the other boy it was still fun to watch Alfred squirm.

Alfred saw red and lunged towards the pirate, the shackles around his wrists holding him back. But the intent behind the attempt was clear. "If you touch Matthew I swear to god I will kill you. Someday, somehow, your life will be mine." He growled, low in his throat.

Arthur laughed and pushed Alfred back "I was just pulling your leg boy, I have no intention of touching your brother, he'd be of no use to me." he stopped "Unless of course there's something about him your hiding?" The Brit knew that was unlikely and if this Matthew was anything like his brother Arthur wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"I'm not hiding anything about my brother, I just don't want your filthy pirate hands on him." He snarled. Not like he'd had his hands on him last night. He would murder Arthur in cold blood if he ever touched Matthew like that. He was a sensitive boy and wouldn't be able to handle it like Alfred could.

"Don't get him or my mother involved. I can give you an address to contact my father where the two of them won't be involved. Just don't let my mother or brother find out."

Arthur nodded, glad that Alfred was finally listening to him. "Fair enough." he walked over and unshackled him, watching the teen fall to the floor. "If you've calmed down I'll bring you to explore the city with me. If not I'll leave you in here." The Pirate turned around knowing Alfred would most likely choose to come with him and then try to run away.

"But if you come with me you have to wear the leash. "

Alfred rubbed his wrists and glared up at the pirate. The leash again? Did this guy have some sort of kink or something? Hell, he'd rather stay on the ship than wear the damn thing. But on the other hand he'd been cooped up in the ship much too long. He was starting to get jumpy and was developing a bit of cabin fever. So stay in and risk going stir crazy, or go out and brave the humiliation of wearing a leash?

He sighed and rolled his eyes, finally agreeing. "Fine, I'll wear the goddamn leash. I swear this is a kink of yours or something." He scoffed, getting up from his place on the floor and leveling a stare at Kirkland, crossing his arms.

The Brit chuckled and nodded "Maybe it is." He shrugged and took out a fairly long leather leash and clipped it to Alfred's collar. "I wouldn't worry too much, slaves are common in these parts. Especially with people such as myself, no one will think much of you as long as you don't draw attention to yourself."

"That's supposed to block out the humiliation? Come on, even you know better than that." He sneered. He had no intention of being any kind of nice. And if he was going to be subjugated and subjected to the man's fetishes, he was sure going to make him fight for every bit of it.

"Can we go? I'm going up the walls in this damn ship. I don't know how the hell you stand it. I could barely stay in the ship crossing the Atlantic from Boston to London."

The streets of the small city were flooded with people. There was some type of festival going on. What it was for Arthur had no idea. The sweet smell of food being cooked and the ever familiar sounds of venders yelling at the people passing by trying to get them to by their second rate goods made the Pirate Captain feel strangely calm. However he wasn't able to enjoy it to the fullest because he had a stubborn American teenager he had to drag along. The other, god knows why, kept stopping every minute or so to look at something. Right now the only thing on Arthur's mind was to find out what exactly was going on in the city and to see if it was worth sticking around.

Alfred couldn't help but stop and stare at all the cool things being displayed and sold on the streets of the city. Everything was so festive and bright and the vendors all looked so proud of their wares, happy smiles lighting up their faces and making them seem friendly. If he hadn't been tied to a leash and being dragged along by Kirkland, he probably would have stopped to chat and look at a few things. There were jugglers, musicians, all sorts of stall selling everything from toys to blown glass. But, as it were, he was tugged away from every spectacle he really wanted to see by his owner. He sent the man many, many petulant, annoyed pouts but the man didn't seem effected in the slightest.

Arthur stopped at a local bar and pulled Alfred over to an empty booth to sit down with him. He called the waiter over and ordered himself and Alfred some Whiskey. A few silent and annoyingly long moments later their drinks were brought over to them. The Pirate was content on keeping conversation minimal but the waiter wanted other wise.

"You don't seem like someone from 'round here, ya here for the Festival? " the man asked and leaned over the table. "No, we're not." he was going to leave it at that but he figured now would be a good time to ask about what was going on. "What is this festival for?"

The man smiled and laughed "its for the foundin' o' our city! Happens this time every year 'n its real big! Folks from all over come 'round. Last usually 'bout three 'er four days. Ya came at the start!" He patted Alfred on the back "Good luck lad, he looks like a tough one." The bar tender laughed and winked towards Alfred's collar before walking away.

Alfred stared down at the Whiskey disapprovingly. By choice, he never touched the stuff. He'd have a glass of wine with his family at dinner when his mother had it served, but other than that he never drank. He'd seen what it did to others and didn't want that happening. He sincerely hoped Arthur didn't notice and make him drink.

Other than that, he'd been tuning the conversation out completely until the bar tender patted him roughly on the back and his face heated up in a blush. "Goddammit, you said no one would notice!" He growled under his breath at Arthur.

Arthur laughed "I said no one would think much of it, not that they wouldn't notice." The Brit quickly downed his drink and raised a eyebrow at Alfred's full glass. Did the boy not drink? Arthur had heard that Americans loved to get drunk, but who was to say Alfred was a horrible drunk and just didn't want to show it, or maybe he was just a lightweight.

"You don't drink, boy?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, yeah. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice since you freaked out when I wasn't eating last night. I don't drink often, not al all, really. It's not rely my things, you know?" He shrugged, hoping Kirkland wouldn't push it any farther.

"I'm not going to push you to drink. Eating, though, is something completely different. I won't have you starve yourself." Arthur said as he took Alfred glass for himself. "Is there anything else you want?" he raised a brow and pushed the menu towards the teen. "My treat."

Alfred had both the urge to order a bunch of expensive items, and to not eat at all. Both were tempting choices, both had their downsides. Either way he'd probably piss Kirkland off royally. But would it be worth it? He really didn't want to end up stabbed again or thrown back in the shackles until they got to Boston to threaten his father. So he merely took the menu and ordered some modest food. "Fine, I'll have a shepherd's pie. You happy? I'm eating." He said, once again unable to resist a small jab in lieu of outright rebellion.

"I didn't say you had to eat now, I was just saying in the long term don't plan on going without food." Arthur said leaning back in his chair and looking out the window at the people passing by the on the streets. Honestly this boy needed to relax, Arthur didn't take him out so he could be uptight. He raised his hand to call the waiter over and ordered Alfred what he wanted.

Arthur watched in amusement as Alfred stuck his face to the window like a child looking at the toy he wanted behind the glass window of a store. It seemed he was watching a particularly good juggler who was handling items lit on fire. The other was so focused that he didn't even notice when his food came. Arthur thought about letting him be but he didn't want the food to get cold.

"Alfred your food is here." He sighed as the other tore himself away from the window, a look of defeat in his eyes.

So apparently there was something Kirkland could do to ruin it. Man, why couldn't he just leave him be for a second and watch the juggler? But he merely sighed and began eating, using his best table manners shoved upon him by his mother from a young age. It helped with the weird awkward feeling he always got when he ate around the pirate captain. It was weird, but he kind of just went with it.

He finished the soup and pushed the bowl away, looking back out the window. But the juggler was already gone and he sighed sadly, still staring wistfully out of the window.

"I'm sure there's some type of circus in town, if you behave I'll take you to see it." Arthur offered up not wanting to see Alfred depressed at the moment for one reason or another. As far as the Pirate was concerned he wasn't working right now and when he wasn't working some people might even consider him an alright person to be around.

Alfred darted his eyes over to the pirate captain, lips quirking up in a small smile, the first he'd ever graced him with. A circus would definitely be nice, he'd never been to one. And, of course, it would be a nice distraction form the fact that the man who had offered to take him legally owned him.

"A circus, huh? Yeah, I'd like that." He said, smile growing as he turned towards the pirate to hit him with the million dollar smile full force.

Arthur took another swig of ale. "You should smile more often, it fits on your face much better than a scowl." He didn't say much after that, there really wasn't much to say. After another hour or so of wandering around Arthur found what seemed to be a group of street performers. They weren't doing anything in particular at the moment, and with with a generous tip from the Pirate they were soon giving Alfred his own private show.

Alfred was still slightly red from the earlier comment about him smiling, purposefully scowling just to be difficult. It was kind of funny to be difficult with Arthur. But all thoughts fled as a group of street performers began doing their piece right in front of him. He couldn't help the huge, blinding grin that lit up his face. Laughing and clapping his hands, he couldn't tear his eyes away as the performers flipped, spun, juggled, sang, and danced in perfect harmony with eachother. It was amazing!

Arthur had taken a seat on a crate near by, his hand still had a good grip on Alfred's leash as the other watched the group perform. It wasn't that he thought Alfred would run away but more that with so many people around it would be easy to get separated easily.

With a few more tricks and throws the performers were done and on their way. Arthur stood up and yawned looking up at the large clock tower that looked over the city. "It's getting late, let's head back."

Alfred simply nodded, waving goodbye to the performers and looking up at the darkening sky. Despite the fights, the threat to his family, and the fact that he was some one else's property, today hadn't exactly been horrible the whole way through. In fact, once he got out of the cellar, he'd actually had an ok time.

So he was quiet on the way back, not picking any fights with Kirkland or being difficult about following on the leash. He was too lost in his thoughts, anyways, staring up at the stars that were beginning to come out one by one as darkness got closer.

"What's on your mind?" Arthur asked as they finally got back and border the ship, only about half the crew was on board. All the others were out partying. That was usually how it went when they hit a city: half would go out for a bit then come back and the others would go.

Kirkland unlocked the door to his room and immediately took his heavy coat and boots off, changing into his night clothes.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. He didn't particularly feel like divulging the fact that today hadn't been a complete and utter trainwreck. It would probably give the bastard a big head, or make him think it was ok to try something like what had happened last night again.

So he just silently stood around, pointedly ignoring Kirkland getting undressed. He certainly wouldn't be caught staring again any time soon. That had just been too embarrassing to think about. He felt a bit weird about changing in front of the other, but he merely took the sleeping pants he'd worn the other night, figuring it would be better than bothering the shorter man for another pair, and discreetly changed into them.

Arthur turned off the lights and crawled into his side of the bed. He was much to tired to try anything with Alfred tonight, maybe tomorrow. "Good night." He mumbled.

Alfred blinked his eyes open the next morning with a strange sense of calm. There was no freaking out because he remembered where he was or sharp pains to any of his body parts. Once he'd risen from bed and dressed, he discovered why.

Arthur was still asleep, tangled up in the blankets and looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen him. The sight made him want to return the kick to the ribs he'd received the day prior, but instead he just bent over and shook the man. "Get up out of bed, lazy bones." 

Arthur growled and swatted Alfred away. He'd had one too many drinks the other day and he wasn't going to let the American get him out of bed before he wanted to. They still had one more day in the city and so he really had nothing that needed his immediate attention.

"Leave me be brat, or you'll be walking to breakfast with a knife wound" he didn't really mean it but he knew Alfred would most likely back off. "Why are you up so early anyway. . ." 

Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes at the obviously empty threat, but fighting with that asshole wasn't on his list of things to do this early in the morning. So he let it slide.

"Let's see, maybe because it's not actually that early. By the looks of things it's well into the afternoon. Perhaps 2 o'clock or so." He said, peeking out of the porthole to check the time by the sun. 

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur growled and jumped out of bed quickly getting dressed. The Pirate Captain had wanted to leave port by 6 o' clock and if his crew wasn't already making preparations he couldn't really blame anyone because it was his fault for being asleep. "if anyone asks you what I've been doing you say I was working and lost track of time" Arthur snarled as he grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt, pissed that the other was obviously getting a kick out of seeing him like this.

Sighing Arthur sat back in his chair and looked at a piece of paper on his desk. It was a written report on all of Alfred's information that the broker could give him. He slipped it inside his desk out took out a pen and a small book. "Alfred." he barked, trying to get the boys attention. 

Alfred's snickering hadn't stopped when Arthur had roughly grabbed him by the collar, but the second he heard his name he shut his mouth and slid up to his owner's side. If it was something important he would really, really like to know.

"Yeah? What do you need, old man?" He asked, really not meaning to be a rude little shit. It's just how he was sometimes. 

This boy was really starting to get on his nerves, Arthur growled and elbowed the teen in the gut "I'm 25 you little shit. Not old." The Pirate sighed, he never told _anyone_ his age, so he didn't know why he'd just told Alfred.

"I need the address to contact your father at." he said turning to look up at the teen. "is it his business address or a home one?" 

"Business, sir." He said, noting that he was probably hanging by a thread as it was without calling Arthur old. In his defense, 25 was plenty old when you're 19. He couldn't be blamed for thinking so!

"1500 Charter street, North End, Boston Massachusetts. That's his office. It'll do directly to him, my mother will never have to see it." 

Arthur nodded, accepting the hidden apology. He wrote the address down and made a few quick notes by it before sticking it back in his pocket. "I'm trusting that at this address no one_ but_ him will see it." the pirate narrowed his eyes, he didn't need any governments involved at all. 

"You really think I want anyone in on this? If the authorities find out, that means my mother will find out. No, only he will see this. You have my word as a man." He said, intoning that he took his word as a man mroe seriously than Arthur obviously took his. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Arthur said dipping his pen in ink and beginning to write the letter to Alfred's father. He leaned back and looked over it

_" Dear Mr. Samuel Jones, I'd like to inform you that I currently have ownership of your son, Alfred. My sources tell me that you're a fairly wealthy man and that being said I assume you'd be willing to make a trade for your son's life. However you should not expect to have him back home, as I've mentioned before I claim ownership of him now and your agreement in this trade will only insure his wellbeing. Dear Alfred has informed me of your financial situation and so I'd like to make a deal with you. I'm in need of quite a few upgrades on my ship and, considering you occupation, I believe you'd be just the man to equip me. I expect you to send back your answer promptly. Your son has informed me that at this address your eyes should be the only ones reading this, I suggest for the well being of you and your family that you keep it this way. Should you decide to involve anyone else I'll have to make life for you and those your care for much more difficult. I'll have Alfred leave something on this note so that you know I'm being serious. "  
- Sincerely, Captain Arthur Kirkland."  
_  
Alfred plucked the letter and the pen wordlessly out of his hand, having been reading it over Kirkland's shoulder. If Kirkland wanted him to write on the letter, than write on it he would. He dipped his pen in the ink and started scratching it across the parchment.

_"Dear Father,_

I tried to tell him to leave you be, but he refuses. I gave him this adress so Mother and Matthew wouldn't find out about my bondage and I implore you to keep it that way.

All my love to you and Mother, Alfred Jones." 

"Your hand writing his horrible Alfred. . . " Arthur sighed and took the pen back "dip your finger in ink and leave a print" when he saw Alfred's look of confusion he took the boys hand and did it himself. "It's a customary think to do when your writing a hostage letter." he added smirking. 

Alfred spluttered and tried to yank his hand away from the others. What right did he have to hold his hand like that! Well, technically he had every right, since he owned him, but Alfred didn't have to like it. "I can do it myself! Let me go!" He growled. "If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked." He sneered, hoping the jab would make him let go. 

The Pirate sighed and let go, pushing the boy backwards in the process. He ignored Alfred as the other fell to the floor and stuck the letter in an envelope finishing it off with his wax seal. The Brit stood up and put the letter in his coat pocket. "Get up boy, we're going out to mail this." 

Alfred let out an "oomf" as he fell on his backside and glared up at Kirkland. God, he was such a dick. But he had no choice but to go along for now or at least until his family was out of the way and safe.

"Fine, can we at least forgo the damn leash? I'm not going to run away." He pouted. 

"Fine" Arthur sighed but stuck the leash in his pocket anyway "your to be no more than a two feet away from me at all times do you understand." it annoyed Arthur to have to use standard but it was unlikely that Alfred new the metric system.

Kirkland lead them off the deck of the ship, shouting orders at any crew member he saw to make sure they were ready to depart at six.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. He scowled, stalking behind the pirate with a surly look on his face. He should probably lighten up since he didn't have to wear the leash, but he was finding it difficult.

That is, until they got off the ship and went back into the crowds of the carnival. He remembered his promise to keep within two feet of his owner, but it was hard not to stop and stare. Somehow he managed it, however, and he was quite proud of himself for doing so. 

Arthur quickly took care of his business at the post office and lead Alfred back to the bar they were at yesterday. He could see the other wanted to go out and take part in the festivities but the pirate had more important things planned.

"Alfred . . . " Arthur said trying to tear the boys attention away from the window. "Alfred!" The brit barked  
Alfred's head practically snapped around to face Kirkland. He had a curious look on his face like he had only just now noticed him there and was eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say. Truth be told, he hadn't been paying much attention to Arthur and the pirate looked a bit pissy about it.

"Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head to one side

"pay attention you git!" Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples " I need to talk to you, about your role as my slave." truth be told Arthur didn't really _want_ to talk to Alfred about this right now but considering they'd be in the air soon it was better now than then when Alfred would probably have some cabin fever. 

That definitely set Alfred on edge. Muscles tensed, jaw clenched, hand curled into fists. But he looked Arthur square in the eye. "Fine, I'm listening. What do you want?" 

Arthur folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair " Tonight I'm going to break you in. and your life as my slave will really start to begin. up until now I've been very easy on your and this is a warning that this won't continue forever." He sighed "but none of this means that your life has to take a turn for the worst, you can still have some amount of freedom as long as you listen to my rules, you understand?" 

Alfred certainly didn't like the word break being used in that context. It gave him mental images he would rather not have about parts breaking that he would rather not break. But Kirkland was offering some amount of freedom...He might as well go for it.

"O-okay..." He said, fidgeting and red in the face. There wasn't much else he could say. 'No, I won't let you use me for my intended purpose even though it's your full legal right?' Fat chance that would go down well! 

Arthur smirked and took a sip of the drink that had come while they were talking. "You're an annoying little shit but. . ." Arthur sighed and looked up at Alfred "you're not a coward, and that something I admire about you boy." The Pirate Captain looked out at the streets "before we leave we're going to get you some proper clothes. Anything you have in mind that you'd like?" 

"Not particularly. I mean, they're just clothes, right?" He shrugged, staring down at his hands. "Pants? I don't know. I've never paid much attention to clothes. Mother always did that sort of thing." He suddenly grew quiet and sad. It hadn't hit him until now that he'd never see her again... 

"well I'm not looking to replace your mum " Arthur snorted but decided not to continue the jab when he saw that the fact that'd he'd probably never see his family again hit Alfred. "but, . . .that not to say I don't know good fashion when i see it."

"I sure as hell hope you're not trying to replace her, cause if you are you're going about it all wrong." He said with a mischievous smirk, deciding that his usual flippant method of dealing with problems by cracking jokes was more the kind of thing he needed at the moment than moping around feeling sorry for himself.

They had been up in the air for a couple of hours now and Arthur was still concentrated on his work. Most people thought being a pirate was all about pillaging and drinking. Well, for some it was, but not for England's most famous Pirate, not for Captain Arthur Kirkland. Despite it all, Arthur still considered himself a gentleman and being such involved a level of organization that was sometimes to much. The Brit sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose is frustration. "Alfred, come here boy." 

Alfred had been lounging around on the bed, not having much else to do. He'd asked Kirkland for a book a few hours before and to his surprise, the request had actually been granted. He'd been absorbed in the book ever since.

But the second he heard his name called he put the book down and hauled himself up, strolling over to the pirate and leaning on the desk. "You called?" He asked, trying to sound non-chalant 

Arthur smirked and pushed his chair back and patted his lap "kneel on the floor in front of me." he purred. All this work had him stressed, and there was no better way to get rid of stress than breaking in your new pet. Alfred was like a dream come true for Arthur, the look of perfection in the Brit's mind, tanned skin, golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and he was hung at that. 

Alfred's eyes widened and a blush heated up on his face. He couldn't believe the man was going to make him do this. Then again, he guessed that it was only fair that he return the favor after Kirkland had done the same thing for him a few nights ago. So, rather than think of it as an order, he looked at it strictly as returning a favor and kneeled down in front of him, looking up at him. 

"I assume you know where to go from here" Arthur licked his lips and fingered at Alfred's collar "take off our clothes boy, I won't have my slave covered up." The Pirate could feel the darker side of himself boiling up from the pit of his stomach, that sadistic part of himself that lived on seeing another squirm under his touch. "and one more thing." He tilted Alfred's head up "when we're along like this, you call me Master." 

Okay, so the man obviously wasn't going to let home get away with pretending he wasn't forced into this situation. But that was ok. It was fine. He would just get it over with and that would be it. The first time would be the worst, surely. "Yes...master." He muttered.

So he stood up and removed his clothing, all of it new from the shopping trip they'd taken earlier in the day for that very purpose. He discarded them in a pile and kneeled back between the pirates legs, hand coming up between them to rub at Kirkland's clothed groin. 

Arthur growled and leaned back letting Alfred continue his massage, they boy was complying much easier than Arthur thought which was a bit of a shame, one of the things he loved about Alfred was that he fought back. "go on boy, you can't suck it as it is." The Pirate opened his eyes and shot Alfred a glare.

As Alfred continued Arthur ran his hand through Alfred's hair in a type of a petting motion "good boy . . " 

"Tch, who says you're in any position to be giving orders?" He shot back with a glare of his own. The truth between why he was complying so easily was 1) The more cooperative he was, the less likely Kirkland was to hurt his family and 2) His own body was beginning to stir and react to the situation as he swallowed thickly and pulled Kirkland's cock out of his pants.

He licked his lips and leaned in, licking up the underside tentatively. He was quite unsure of himself and he wanted to know the perfect time to take advantage of the situation and possibly bite his dick off. 

That jab wouldn't go unpunished as Arthur drew his knife out from his coat and held it to Alfred's neck "be careful what you say, boy." he growled "if I feel even the slightest touch of teeth you'll be in trouble."

He waited for Alfred to realize the position he was actually in "don't think I'm stupid, i know that you think you hold the power here." 

"You realize that biting your dick off would so be worth getting my throat slit, right?" He sneered. But the threat was not an empty one and he realized that. So instead of fighting back with pain, he decided to shut him up with pleasure. The swirled his tongue around the tip before sucking on the head, glaring up at him. 

Arthur growled, if he needed he could just put a ring gag on Alfred and get his pleasure that way, but he would wait to see if it came to that. Meanwhile the boy was doing a nice job. Kirkland leaned his head back and suppressed a moan, the teen would have to do better than that before he got a sound from his Master 

Alfred continued, lacking greatly in technique but making up for it in his determination. He lowered his mouth over him, taking him in as far as he could and sucking, bobbing his head as the other man had done to him the other night. He used his hands to stimulate the rest of the flesh and his balls, trying to mimic Kirkland. 

It was cute to Arthur that Alfred seemed to be mimicking his actions in their previous sexual encounter, and he had to admit that the boy was doing a pretty damn good job. The Pirate pulled on Alfred's hair causing him to go deeper involuntarily 

Alfred let out a muffled cry as he was forced down on his owner's cock, choking around him and trying to push him off. When that failed he tried relaxing his throat to let the intrusion past. But he still needed to take a second to breathe heavily through his nose, throat constricting around the head of Kirkland's cock with every cough and eyes watering. 

" ssssh, take it all in, you can't come off until then. " Arthur smirked, seeing Alfred in pain turned him on even more and he pushed the boy the rest of the way on his cock, his hand at the back of Alfred's head, not letting him come up. "just breath, your almost there." 

Alfred's eyes flicked up to Arthur's glaring defiantly despite how difficult it was to breathe and the pain in his throat. His eyes said clearly what his mouth was too full to, _"You're a bastard and I swear I will pay you back for this."_ But no matter how many times he tried to shove the man off of him or pull his head up a bit to breathe, he was just shoved down more until his nose was buried in the downy bed of curls above the pirate's member. 

Arthur held him there for a few more seconds before cumming in his mouth, he let Alfred up a bit, just enough to let him swallow "drink all of it." he ordered, no room for argument in his voice or expression. "you've done good, but its not over until you swallow."

Alfred refused at first, not doing anything with the semen in his mouth. But soon enough the added amount of stuff in his mouth threatened to choke him as the cum started to slide down his throat anyway. So he swallowed it all, cursing himself both for going along with it and for the way his body seemed to have enjoyed the humiliation. He was sick.

Arthur pulled himself out of Alfred's mouth a smirked down at he boy, patting his head like a loving owner would do to their dog. "such a good boy." he purred " see, it's not so hard?" but he knew that wasn't true, he could tell Alfred was disgusted with himself.

"its alright to like it, it doesn't make your weird or sick or anything like that." Arthur said pulling Alfred up onto his lap.' 

Alfre just glared at him, licking his lips to catch some of the cum that had spilled out. "Easy for you to say, you get off on choking guys with your dick." He snarled. He hated that it was so obvious that he'd enjoyed it, the evidence displaying itself proudly between his legs as he was forced into the pirate's lap. 

"And you don't?" Arthur laughed "you seemed pretty content when I sucked you off." the pirate played with one of Alfred's nipples and let the boy catch his breath. The next part would be the hardest, at least for Alfred. The first time was never easy for any bottom especially one who seemed to want to stick with the idea that he didn't want any part of this.

"you know what happens next, don't you?" 

Alfred shut his eyes against the unwanted pleasure that came with the attention to his nipples. Dammit, he had almost started hoping that it would end after this, but obviously he'd been hoping in vain. It looked like Kirkland fully intended to take this all the way.

"Yeah, I got the gist of it." He grumbled, refusing to look at him. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because I'm a virgin, asshole. You'll have to fight tooth and nail for every inch of skin." He said, finally meeting his eyes with a challenge in his own clearly stating, "_Do what you want, you won't break me"_

Arthur caught Alfred's chin in his hand and pulled the boy into a deep kiss. It didn't last long but when he pull off Kirkland had a dangerous look in his eyes "challenge accepted." This might be better that'd he'd thought.

The Pirate drug Alfred over to his bed and laid him on his back "there are two ways we can do this, one, you prepare yourself and let me watch, or two, I take you with however much lubrication I want and take you as you are." 

"Pffft, Like I'd let you touch me before it was completely necessary, anyway. You probably couldn't prep water for soup." He scoffed. "Where's the lube, I'm doing this myself."

He put on a show of not wanting Arthur to touch him, but it was more of an excuse not to be taken rough and dry. His first time might be far from special, but he'd be damned if he was going to bleed after. And he could use the opportunity to try and drive Kirkland up the wall while simultaneously keeping him from touching. 

Arthur reached under the bed and threw Alfred a bottle of lube. He was thrilled to get a show and leaned back on the wall waiting for Alfred to start. "Go on the, we don't have all night"

The Brit didn't know how long he'd be able to contain himself, he already wanted to just tear into the American in front of him but he had given the boy a choice and he had to let the other prep first, as annoying as it was i'd be better than having a bed ridden idiot complaining about how much his ass hurt the next day. 

Alfred shot him a glare and warned him silently to be patient as he slicked his fingers up with the lube and pushed one in. This wasn't the first time he'd touched himself like this. As a teenage boy with loads of hormones speeding through his veins it would have been odd if it was. So while the first digit felt odd, it wasn't uncomfortable. He added a second, squirming a bit as it went from a slight ache to feeling a little bit better.

When he added the third finger, that's when it started to hurt. He'd only gone as many as two before, never having meant anything larger than those two fingers to go in there. But he could tell that two wasn't going to be enough to get him ready for Kirkland. He whimpered as pain shit up his spine and shifted his hips to relieve it. But during the shift his fingers brushed up against something that made the pain seem unimportant.

Pressing the fingers in again and twisting them into that spot, his breath hitched and his hips shifted up. A soft moan escaped him, growing louder as he pressed the fingers deeper. His was completely aroused now: eyes hazy, cheeks dusted pink, and cock standing firmly at attention. If there was ever a time where he would let Kirkland take him with minimal fight, it would be now. But he had no intentions of being complacent. 

Arthur licked his lips, surprised when the first finger went in so smoothly, Alfred must have experimented before, but obviously not much when the second finger went in he started to squirm, and Arthur loved it, every juicy second of it. Watching the teen slowly add the third finger was the best part, he could see Alfred was in pain and when he whimpered it was like music to the Pirates ears. "mmm, good boy."

He leaned over and tried his hardest to keep himself from touching the other but it just became to much when he started to move those long fingers in and out of his hole, obviously having found that one sweet spot. "one more finger love, just one more." 

Alfred was more than happy to comply to this request, adding another finger as he writhed on the bed. He started moving the fingers faster and deeper and harder and he keened out needily, hips arching and trying to draw them in deeper. He felt like a whore, displaying his pleasure for the other like this. But it felt _so_ good and he didn't want to stop. And, dammit, he wanted the other man to touch him, to fuck him, and it wasn't fair that he had to be so attracted to someone he was supposed to hate. And he did hate him for taking away his freedom, but he wanted him so badly. 

"mmmm . . ." Arthur crawled over and put a hand on each side of Alfred so that he want suspended over him. "tell Master what you want." he teased, running a hand up the underside of his cock. The Pirate leaned down and nipped at Alfred's neck and ear "I'll fuck you senseless right here and now, but you have to beg for it." Truth be told Arthur would lose himself in a couple of minutes either way but he just wanted the pleasure of hearing Alfred beg.

"F-fuck you!" He spat out, glaring up at him. But the fingers were still working their way in and out of him and on particularly powerful hit to his prostate sent another shudder through his body and keening cry out of his throat. And when Arthur touched his cock, oh god it was like he was going to explode.

"F-fuck me!" He demanded, hoping it would be enough for the pirate. If not, then he was pretty sure he'd give in anyway. He wanted it _that_ badly. 

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled his fingers out replacing it with the head of his cock, teasing Arthur further "hm? you have to tell _master_ what you want." it took all the Brits will to keep just the head of his cock in the other, but he wouldn't move until his little slave called him by the proper title.

"we can stay like this as long as you like" he bent down and lightly licked the tip of Alfred's cock. 

"Hnghh!" He cried out, squirming in vain trying to impale himself on Kirkland's cock. Oh god it was so close and he could feel the sweet friction of it brushing up against his eagerly waiting entrance. But it wasn't enough. Without even thinking about it, the words spilled from his mouth in aroused desperation.

"Please, Master, fuck me!" He whined, hips canting up insistently. 

The second the words left Alfred's mouth Arthur had buried himself all the way inside the waiting teen, hissing in pleasure as the others tight walls closed around him, he hadn't felt so good in a long time. The Brit pulled back before slamming in again, and again, and again. Quickly finding a rythme that was harder and faster than Alfred was probably comfortable with, but he didn't care he just kept fucking the boy. 

Contrary to what Arthur though, Alfred was loving it. Maybe he was some sort of masochist, or maybe he just liked it rough, but he was soon moving back in time with the thrusts, scratching his nails down Arthur's back in retaliation and letting moans and please for more go unchecked. 

Arthur was more than happy to go on, he angle himself and found that one sweet spot that he knew would make Alfred cry out. But he wouldn't let the other cum so soon, no. Kirkland reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a cock ring, he slipped it onto Alfred's dick while the other was busy being fucked, but there was no way the teen wouldn't notice once it tightened around the base of his cock. "You're not allowed to cum before me boy, and when I'm ready to have you cum, you have to beg for it" he panted out, eyes sparkling in sadistic pleasure as he saw the look of disgust on Alfred's face. 

It was bad enough he's had to beg to be fucked, not he had to beg to cum? This guy had a serious power fetish, didn't he? And what's more is that, despite the cock ring and the minor pain and inconvenience it caused, wasn't putting a damper on his pleasure as he was pounded into. He still couldn't hold back the moans as that spot was hit again and again. He tried to fight against it, but it was so hard to think with the pirate between his legs, thrusting so deep inside him his toes curled up. 

It wouldn't be long until he had to give in and cum, but it felt so goddamn good and Arthur cursed himself for not being able to hold on any longer. The look on Alfred's face was enough to send him over the edge and it did. Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's hips and came hard inside of Alfred. "Alright. . . your turn boy . . .beg" he panted. 

"Nnghhh You're a goddamn b-bastard, you know that?" He said, staring up at him with lust hazed eyes. He wanted to refuse just to see the look on that asshole's face but good god he was so close! So he steeled himself to put on a good performance, deciding to make a show out of it.

He stared straight into Kirkland's eyes with darkened sapphire blue eyes, voice dropping to a husky whisper as he practically purred out the words. "Please, master, let me cum~" The more of an act the plea was, the more he could live with himself afterwards. 

Kirkland growled in please and took the ring off, slamming into Alfred's ass a few more times, just enough to make the other cum. He watch as the teens expressions changed from one of mocking to one of pure bliss. "There's a good boy."

Alfred slumped back bonelessly against the pillows, panting heavily. He shot Kirkland a glare for the "compliment" that made him feel more like an obedient dog than a human being. He tried to sit up, pain already shooting up his spine as he moved. But he got up, wondering what to do about the semen leaking down the backs of his thighs. In the end he wiped it off with his dirty undergarments he'd warn that day and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants. All this he did while refusing to look at his owner. 

Arthur sighed and pulled over into his lap. "You're a good fuck you know that" he purred into Alfred's ear teasingly. "we should do this more often, don't you think?" he knew that was probably the last thing Alfred wanted to think about right now, but Kirkland didn't really care. 

"What I think is that you should really let go of me before you lose a limb." He stated, getting up out of his lap. "And those clothes have cum on them, you should change." He sat down on the bed facing away from him. 

Arthur sighed and got up to change his clothes. "what's got you all upset?" he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Alfred. It may not seem obvious but Arthur was someone who enjoyed a polite conversation, if you could even classify his interactions with the other as such. 

"Oh I don't know what could ever be wrong!" He said, mock innocently, as if it were out of the question that he was anything but happy with his life. "I mean, life as a sex slave to a jerkass pirate who's threatened my family and myself on a semi-regular basis is just the cherry pie life I've always wanted! I'm as happy as a clam." 

Kirkland sighed heavily and got into bed next to Alfred. Laying down he reached over and grabbed his bottle of sleeping pills. "You know something brat?" he asked as he popped a pill into his mouth "you should count your blessings, as far as being stuck to a 'jerkass pirate' goes, I'd say a lot of people would say your lucking being with me."  
He knew it was him sound a bit full of himself, but it wasn't meant to come out that way.

"Why, because you're not missing an eye?" He snorted. "There's more than one kind of beauty and you're lacking the good kind, the kind that makes you a good person.

" I wasn't saying because of my looks. " Arthur sighed, of course Alfred had missed the point of what he was trying to say. But why even bother with it, the boy was pissed at him and there was really nothing we could do about it.

**Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no update D: sorry that's my fault. Well have a new chapter! Hope ya'll like it. R&R too please**

**-Flash**

They had been in the air for a few days now, and there wasn't much going on, Arthur just continued on with his work and let Alfred do what he wanted for the most part. However, this morning he received a response from Alfred's father and was waiting for the right time to bring it up.  
**  
** "Alfred. . .I received your Father's response" he handed Alfred a letter " read it out lout."

Alfred's face paled as he read through the letter. He stammered out the contents of the letter.

_Son,_

I cannot believe you have the audacity to contact me to supply your lover with parts for his ship after running away from home and leaving us to explain your absence. I will not be sending you anything and I don't want to see you back here. 

"That's an interesting response" Arthur leaned back, hands behind his head. "I suppose I'll just have to pay him a visit in Boston."

Kirkland sighed and took out a map marking a new course. It was really a pain in the ass to change course so late in a flight, but what had to be done had to be done.

"I'm going to tell the pilot to change course, you can come if you like." 

Alfred followed behind him like a ghost, not really processing anything. He couldn't believe his father had done this.  
"Change the course to Boston." Arthur barked out the order as he walked on to the flight deck. The Pilot looked at him questioningly but the glare the Captain gave him left no room the argue. The Airship took a large turn, changing its course.

Kirkland sat down in his chair in the middle of the deck, looking out at the sky. "You seem surprised by your father's response, is this uncharacteristic of him?" 

"Yeah...it's really weird. My dad's always been understanding. I'm closer to him than my mom; we've always been best friends." He said, eyes boring holes into the floor.  
"He referred11 to me as your lover, I find that humorous considering there was nothing of that nature mentioned in the letter" Arthur said, leaning on his chin on one arm.

At this point in time Arthur was considering just dropping the entire thing and keeping things with Alfred as they were. But considering they were already on course for Boston and it would be stupid to turn back now, the most logic option for the pirate captain would be to obtain the parts by other means.

"Alfred. . .since I can't use you as a means to threaten your father . . ."he left the statement open, hoping Alfred would get the message. 

Alfred immediately snapped out of the stupor his father's response had left him in, slugging the captain in the face. "Touch my family and you die you mother fucking scum bag!" He growled, grabbing him by his collar and shoving their faces mere inches apart. "I will fucking kill you, mark my words."

Arthur growled shaken a bit by the sudden assault. The Captain spat blood on the floor and pushed the teen off him. Without a word from their captain four crewmembers were up and on top of Alfred

" How dare you do that to the captain you bloody yankee!" One of them, a large dark skinned man, was holding Alfred back by hooking his arms under the teens. " I'll be surprised if ya live after that laddie." another man, who seemed to be Scottish laughed and kneed Alfred in the groin.

"That's enough!" Captain Kirkland stomped his foot on the ground and the entire deck went silent.

"Hold him still." he said walking over to them and drawing his sword. "Listen close boy." he growled holding the tip of his blade to Alfred's neck and pressing it in just enough to puncture the skin. "If you _ever_ do _anything_ like that again I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell!" 

"Threaten my family and you'll definitely make it worth my while." He sneered, spitting in his face. "You can say whatever you like to me. You can stab me, shoot me, throw me overboard and leave me to the sharks. But don't you fucking get it? As long as my family is safe _I don't care_."

He chuckled darkly and lashed out, using his one unrestrained leg to kick him in the groin. "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar _Artie_." He cooed mockingly. 

When Alfred's saliva hit his face almost lost it, but he let the boy speak, the second jab and the kick to the groin however, that was the mistake. Kirkland took out his sword and stabbed Alfred in the foot the teen had kicked him with.

The two other crew members standing around took the job of holding down Alfred's legs. Kirkland grabbed Alfred's chin " I'm about a inch away from _killing _your goddamn family!" 

Alfred cried out as he was stabbed for the second time since boarding the ship. He glared at Kirkland through the haze of the pain. He couldn't resist one more jab. "That what get you off? Killing people who've done nothing to you?" He said before the pain and emotional stress made it hard to concentrate enough to speak. 

"I'm a bloody _Pirate_ it's what I do!" he snarled and kicked Alfred onto the ground, causing the crew members to drop him. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slaughter your Mum and Brother once we hit Boston! A good reason for me, no some bloody emotional shit like what you just said!" 

"I-I don't know! I'll do anything, anything you want. If it's in my power, it's yours. Anything at all, just doesn't hurt them please." He begged, seeing that he was serious. He was going to kill his Mom and Mattie and the asshole wouldn't even bat an eye at it. This man was a nutcase. He had to be. No sane human being would kill another person, especially not knowing that that person had people who loved them. And Alfred loved his family, he truly did. That's why he couldn't let anything happen to them.

"He looked up at him once more time, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, the emotional devastation the thought of losing his loved ones brought on evident in their expressive depths. "Please...please don't' hurt them." He begged, voice cracking. 

Arthur growled, not convinced in the slightest but for some reason he had a soft spot towards Alfred. "I'm still not convinced." he picked up Alfred by his collar and threw him at one of the crew members.

"You've got until we hit Boston to get your bloody act together you hear me!" Kirkland yelled "I don't want _any _shit from you!" Everyone in the deck was silent, their captain hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"One slip and anyone with any connection to your stupid ass is _dead_!" Arthur sighed angrily and slumped back in his seat "give him to Yao and take him to the brig when he's done there." Kirkland said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Shit, he was in big trouble now. What had he been thinking! That he could punch a notorious pirate in the face and his family would walk off scot free just because he threatened him? He'd been blinded by rage and now his family was closer to harm than they'd ever been and it was all his fault. That's what got to him the most. Not that he was in danger himself, not that he'd been stabbed twice now, but the fact that his family could very well die because of him.

He was hauled to the medic's office and fixed up, the Chinese man merely shaking his head and not saying a word as he'd bandaged him up. After that he was thrown in the brig, probably to rot until they got to Boston or Arthur decided he wanted to fuck him. 

A few hours later Arthur came in with a crew member, who had a bowl of food for Alfred, the larger man set it down and left leaving the two alone. Kirkland didn't say anything; he just nodded toward the bowl and leaned against the wall while the teen ate. 

Alfred took the bowl, eating silently. He couldn't even get up the emotion to feel awkward eating around the pirate captain anymore. He was so drained from all that had happened and all his thoughts that he had been left alone with since he'd been locked up in the brig.

When he was done he placed the bowl back on the floor where the crew member had placed it before him and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them there and not saying a word. He didn't trust himself not to fuck it up and get his family killed. 

"You're an idiot you know that?" Arthur sneered "You go on and on about how your family is the most important thing to you and yet your constantly knowingly putting their lives on the line." he stopped waiting to see if Alfred had anything to say "Well? don't you have some kind of jab to throw at me." he mocked taking a step closer to the teen.

"Because it seems getting back at me in these little moments is more important to you than keeping your brothers head on his shoulders!" The Pirate pulled back and took his position on the wall, calming himself down. "Am I wrong boy?" 

Alfred didn't say anything to that. If he agreed with him he would be lying. Of course Matthew was more important than the little moments of revenge he took with the mocking jabs at the pirate. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Kirkland he was wrong. He was sure that wasn't what he wanted to hear. So he buried his face in his knees and stayed silent. He was pretty sure that the pirate didn't want that, either. But what other choice did he have?

He didn't know what to do, he'd never known what to do. This entire time he had just been acting on instinct, fighting back like a caged animal. But now there was so much more on the line than his freedom or dignity, more important to him than his own life. 

"You're confused aren't you, thinking there is no right answer to my question." He walked over and sat down next to Alfred

"You can't tell me that I'm wrong in the position you're in now" he reached over and ran his hand through Alfred's hair "but you don't think I'm right either." he sighed "but not answering my question is also a bad move."

Kirkland looked at Alfred's silent and still form and felt a strange sort of pity, something he'd never felt towards anyone before. "Don't stress yourself; I'll let this one pass." 

It was strange, this semi-understanding behavior from Kirkland. It was almost like he was trying to be the good guy here, when they both knew he wasn't. Though after the day's events, Alfred wasn't sure he was either, anymore. Maybe they were both villains, and Alfred was just the bad guy without ever realizing it.

The hand in his hair only served to confuse him more. He was emotionally vulnerable at the moment and the soft touches only made him want to bury his face in the shoulder of the person providing them and cry. But he couldn't do that with his owner. Especially not when he was the root of all his problems. The swirling emotions of self-disgust at the fact that he had enjoyed what they'd done last night, the fear for his family, the helplessness, the anger. They all came back to the man running his fingers through his hair. 

"Cry if you need to . . ." Arthur said, having his own emotions going all over the place at the moment. He was a bloody pirate; he shouldn't _care _about the person in this cell, or their family. He shouldn't even be here right now!

But none the less, Arthur stayed put, he was surprised when Alfred didn't move away from his touch and so he took it a step further. Kirkland slowly leaned Alfred's head onto his shoulder; it felt good, for him at least to have Alfred so close to him. Kirkland was torn between caring for Alfred as his responsibly and carrying out his business as a pirate. Of course his duties as a Pirate won out, and as long as Alfred behaved he wouldn't have to keep his word to hurt the others family. 

Alfred knew this was crazy, that the last person he should be clinging to like a piece of driftwood in a storm was Captain Arthur Kirkland. But that's exactly what he did. As soon as Arthur had laid Alfred's head on his shoulder, the tears has started coming, hot and fat. He clung to him, fist winding itself into the fabric of his jacket as his body was wracked with powerful sobs. 

Arthur sighed and held Alfred close to him in a sort of awkward hug. It was a bit annoying that the teen was staining his jacket with tears, but at the moment he didn't really care. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, being a pirate nearly all his life he never really had to comfort anyone. "sssh . . ." he whispered patting Alfred on the back.

"calm down, just behave, it'll be alright then." he had to tell the truth, as much as he wanted to just say 'it's going to be ok' Arthur wasn't sure if that was the case. 

All of a sudden, he remembered why it was a stupid idea to be crying to Kirkland of all people. With that one sentence the spell was broken and he was slipping out of his owner's grasp and drying his eyes. He leaned back against the wall, face turned away from the pirate. "Don't worry, I'll be good." His voice was soft and rang hollow, the fight all gone out of him. What was the use now? It would only get the people he loved most in the world hurt. A moment of smug self-satisfaction wasn't worth the risk. 

"If you like you can come back into my cabin, I'll set up a hammock for you." Arthur said, sighing as he got up off the floor "you shouldn't be sleeping on his cold hard floor when you're injured, you'll get sick." 

"Of course, sir." Emotionless. _Don't let a single thing show,_ he told himself. _As far as you're concerned his wish is your command. _So he merely raised himself up off the floor and fell in line behind his owner, eyes cast downward like a good, meek slave should. He would be on his best behavior all the way to Boston, even as it killed him inside to do it. 

When they got back to the room Arthur tied up a hammock "actually . . ." he sighed and took his coat off "with your foot being as it is its best if you sleep in my bed." he walked over and set up a extra few pillows at the end "rest your foot on this when you sleep." Arthur had no idea why he was being so nice to Alfred all of a sudden, seeing the boy with no fight in him was strange, but he knew he wouldn't bring that fight back, and it was for the best. 

"As you wish." He stated tonelessly, standing respectively in the corner of the room, waiting for some order or permission to do something. None of the usual pestering Kirkland for entertainment, no playfully insulting banter to pass the time. He was just silent, like some sort of living decoration. If he was a possession, he was going to behave like a possession.

"you know" Arthur said climbing into his hammock "being on your best behavior and being a walking statue are two different things, you don't need my permission to move around the room." he sighed, a part of him upset to see Alfred like this. "And you don't have to be so formal, adding sir is fine but nothing more is needed." he added lying down and yawning 

Alfred nodded stoically, but a look of confusion cracked his mask as Kirkland took the hammock instead of the bed. "Sir? Are you not going to..." He trailed off, looking completely perplexed. And with good reason, too. Only a few hours ago this man had stabbed him, and now he was acting concerned and...nice. 

"Not going to what?" Arthur asked, then realized what he meant "oh the bed?" the captain shrugged "I figured sleeping with me would make you uncomfortable and I didn't want to bump into your foot or. . . ." he stopped realizing what he was saying he slapped a hand to his face "bloody hell . . ." he laughed "I'm going soft aren't I" he looked down at Alfred "your something else Jones. . "

Alfred smiled wryly and was about to make a semi-sarcastic remark. Not so much directed at Kirkland in any way, but he didn't want to take the chance. So he closed his mouth before he'd even said anything and shrugged with a small crooked smile.  
"Now off to bed with you lad, that foot won't get better if you stand on it." he yawned and turned over "oh and this time, don't wake me up"

The next day Arthur woke up on time and despite sleeping very well, he forgot he was in the hammock. Thus when he went to get out he fell straight onto the floor. "Bloody Hell!" he cursed and rolled around in pain, what a great way to start the day. His cries were probably enough to wake Alfred up but Arthur didn't bother looking his way just yet.

"Stupid hammock. . . "He growled and went to go get dressed and ready for the day. 

Alfred's eyes blinked open as a thud and a curse pierced the haze of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around with a small yawn. Shit, first thing in the morning and Arthur was already pissed at something, most likely the hammock. He hoped to high heaven that he remembered that he chose to sleep there and that it wasn't his fault. 

Arthur plopped down in his chair and let out a loud sigh. Today was already proving to be very annoying and he hoped for both their sakes Alfred would continue his docile act for a bit longer. Speaking of the boy Arthur thought he heard him wake up, the pirate looked over to see the teen trying to get out of bed, but because of his foot he was having trouble.

Kirkland took a decorated cane from the wall behind him and stood up, walking over to Alfred "here" he said handing him the cane "use this." 

"Thanks." He told him through a yawn. He took the cane and used it to lever himself up and keep himself there. Oh, how badly he wanted to point out that he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble if he hadn't stabbed him. But he wasn't quite _that_ stupid, so he kept his mouth shut.

He got up and dressed as best he could, often having to lean on various pieces of furniture for support. Finally he was dressed and waiting for Kirkland to do whatever so they could get on with whatever there was to do today. 

"we'll be in Boston by tomorrow night" Arthur said, seemingly out of the blue. "I'm having Yao come in today to take care of your wound" he sighed "he said the cut was only about half an inch deep so it shouldn't take you to long to heal, maybe a few weeks." Kirkland shrugged not really knowing how long it would take Alfred to get better. "But I'll get you a proper crutch before then."

The pirate captain headed back to his desk and patted his lap "here Alfred." 

Alfred was quite pleased to hear that he wouldn't have to wait months or more for his wound to heal, it was miserable as it was already. The fact that he would have to hop around on a crutch wasn't quite as exciting.

He once again bit back any thoughts that it was Arthur's fault in the first place so why the hell was he being so nice, instead opting to do as he was told and sit in his owner's lap. 

Captain Kirkland smirked and let Alfred lean against his chest and ran his hand through the others soft hair. It was quite peaceful, which was nice, considering peaceful wasn't usually something Arthur ever felt, save for when he had his tea, but it certainly wasn't something he ever felt while sitting at his work desk.

"mm, Alfred, I'd like you to tell me about brother." he sighed when he saw Alfred's face go instantly pale "now, calm down I'm not planning anything. I'm just curious is all? Is he your younger or older brother?" 

Alfred swore his heart stopped when Arthur asked him about Matthew and didn't start back up again until the man assured him that he wasn't going to try anything with his beloved brother. He nodded slowly, unsticking the words in his throat before continuing.

"We're twins, sir. Though I'm older by five minutes." He answered. He hoped the twins thing wouldn't change the fact that Arthur wasn't planning anything. 

"Twins eh?" Arthur laughed "does he look or act anything like you?" if so Kirkland wasn't sure how Alfred's poor mother could have handled it, Arthur could handle keep Alfred in line, and he was England's best Pirate!

It was refreshing to have Alfred call him 'sir' and he was glad to see the boy was talking again. 

"Oh lord no." Alfred chuckled. "Mattie's an angel! Quiet, shy, well-behaved, always does what mother and father want him to and never says a word bad about anyone. You'd like him, if only because he's nothing like me." 

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, he was a bit surprised "he sounds like the ideal son to me." though he shrugged at the last comment "I'm sure I would like him, but I like you as well" he purred into Alfred's ear and nipped at the lobe. 

Alfred choked a bit, his face flushing as his body stiffened. He would never get used to the pirate's sudden advances, he was sure of it. It was just too weird to go from talking about his brother to being flirted with. Though he wasn't saying the flirting wasn't something he mildly enjoyed.

He coughed and laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah. I'm just a ball of sunshine, aren't I?" 

Kirkland decided that the talk was over and moved on to leaving love bites on Alfred's neck, no doubt causing the other to be turned on even in the slightest. "you smell good boy" he growled possessively into Alfred's neck. 

Alfred shifted in Kirkland's lap, tilting his head to the side slightly to give him more room. He defended himself in his head by telling himself he was just being cooperative to help his family, but gave up on that when a soft moan slipped out of his mouth.

"S-smell good, sir?" He asked, confused. "I'm pretty sure I just smell like me." 

"mmm, you do" he purred looking at the boy with lust filled eyes "and that smells very good to me" he growled kissing the other fiercely, really wanting nothing more than to just fuck Alfred senseless right here on his desk. 

Alfred, now freed from the emotional struggle he used to face every time they would do something like this over whether to give in to his baser desires or fight back by the fact that fighting would only hurt his cause, kissed back just as fiercely, nipping at Arthur's bottom lip. 

Kirkland moaned and picked up Alfred taking him over to the bed and laying him down, digging his hand down in his pants. "hold still boy." he growled taking out the boys cock. He was about to go down when the alarm for the airship went off.

"Bloody Hell!" he roared and got up picking up the receiver "what is it!" he growled. Over the microphone a scratchy voice answered "It's Bonnefoy Sir, his ship is close to ours and he's asking permission to board. Otherwise he says he'll fire."

Arthur growled and let his head rest in his hand, he didn't need this right now if Francis attacked it would be a problem, not because Arthur would lose but because it was put them off track and loose them time. "Let the bloody frog on. . . " he ordered 

Alfred moaned and arched up into the touch, doing his best to follow orders. But just as things were starting to escalate, there was a phone call and something about a frog. He groaned in frustration and fell back against the desk chair blowing his hair out of his eyes and glaring up at the ceiling.

Not...that he was eager, or anything. It was just annoying that Kirkland found some frog more important than him. How insulting was that? 

Arthur looked over to Alfred "sorry to leave in the middle of this, but I have a bloody Frenchman to deal with." he sighed and grabbed his sword and gun, placing them where they needed to be on his person.

"go ahead and finish yourself off" he wasn't sure if Alfred would do it by himself so just to be sure he'd give him permission.

Alfred face heated up in an indignant blush. Did Kirkland really think he aroused him _that_ much? That he needed to take care of himself like some young boy new to puberty?

He just scoffed and looked away, tucking himself back into his pants and sitting up in the bed. "You should go, sounds important." He said, shooing him off mildly. 

Arthur rushed to the flight deck where he was greeted by one of his least favorite sights. The Frenchman was standing in front of one of the large windows that lined the front part of the ship. "Bonnefoy" Arthur growled out "what the bloody hell is this about "

Francis turned to Arthur with a smirk. "Ah, ma cheri! Is that anyway to greet me? But, non, you were never one to be a sweet flower, bending to the wills of the mighty wind." He was waxing poetic again, as was his custom. He drew a rose from somewhere, the lights seeming to dim and a spotlight shine on him. But it was all gone in a flash as the dramatically melancholy look he'd adopted melted back into a predatory smirk.

"I heard you got your hands on quite the attractive young boy. And one with some social standing as well." 

"So what if I did?" Arthur growled, hand resting on his sword. If there was one thing in this world he despised it was Francis Bonnefoy the stupid Frenchman had been his rival almost all of Arthurs life. He wasn't going to give Alfred up to anyone especially not this frog.

"what's it to you ?" 

"I was merely wondering if the boys services were up for sale. I'm sure you've trained him very well, and I'd be willing to discuss price. We could start at say...1000 pounds for the night?" He said, examining his nails casually, though he certainly did see the hand fly to the sword. 

Kirkland raised a brow, it was odd, he hadn't even thought about selling Alfred out to others. But that's probably because Arthur was possessive and saw Alfred as his and his alone. But now that it was brought to his attention he started to wonder if it would be worth it. He wasn't broke by any means, but they hadn't raided in quiet and while so some extra money wouldn't be bad. And with the way things were now, it's not as if Alfred could refuse, not with his family on the line.

". . .I'll have to think about it." The pirate sighed "He was purchased to be mine, not someone for sale." 

"That is acceptable. I will be back in touch with you within the next few days. You can relay your answer to me then. But from what I've heard of the boy, I would like very much to have him in my bed." He leered, letting out his characterizing honhonhon laugh and bowing fluidly to his fellow pirate.

"Until then, ma cheri." He said, eyeing Arthur lewdly as if he were undressing him with his eyes and leaving the ship to go back to his own, no doubt with some nefarious deeds to do elsewhere. 

Arthur returned to his cabin to see Alfred going through his book case, pulling out a novel here and there and making a pile next to him on the floor. All thoughts of what Francis had said left his mind when he watched was the teen was doing. "Just what do you think you're doing boy?" 

Alfred stiffened as Kirkland's voice rang out behind him. Shit, the pirate wasn't supposed to find him doing this. "I'm making a list." He told him. "Of books I'd like to read." He tried to look innocent.

Truthfully, he'd actually been trying to find some sort of hidden lever or switch. It was more out of curiosity and boredom than any real suspicion that Kirkland had some sort of secret room. But he figured it couldn't hurt to find somewhere to hide out if he did. 

Arthur raised a brow and walked over to Alfred. Picking up one of the books he read the cover "You don't seem like someone interested in 16th century philosophy" Kirkland mused and pulled on Alfred's ear "what were you _actually_ doing, don't lie to me." he sighed. 

Alfred frowned a bit at the pull to his ear, but didn't pull away or push the hand off. "You want the truth? I got bored and decided to see if you were hiding a secret room. Like in the books, where you pull a book out of the bookshelf and it swings out?" He paused long enough to think over that whole statement.

"That sounds stupid, doesn't it?" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. It had sounded like a good idea at the time. 

"You've been reading to many fiction novels" Arthur sighed and bent down to put the books back in their correct place, he didn't trust Alfred to put them back where he had found them. " the answer is no, by the way, I'm not hiding any secret rooms." he ruffled Alfred's hair "go lay down, your foot won't get better if you stand on it." 

Alfred had a sinking suspicion that he was being treated like a child. If it had been anyone else in any other situation he would have told him off and maybe added a few choice insults in to speed the process along. As it were, he sighed and crossed over to the bed, laying down. That certainly didn't stop the petulant pout from forming on his lips. 

Arthur sank back down into his chair and sighed looking over at Alfred. _His_ Alfred. He was really considering just telling Francis to go fuck himself, that Alfred was his and that no one else would touch him. But, all though their past together was full of fighting and rough sex Arthur also saw Francis as a type of friend, though he'd _never_ tell the Frenchman that. He was considering mentioning it to Alfred, but he figured he'd wait to see if the boy was even interested in what the other wanted, if he was he'd surely ask. 

Alfred tried to sit there like a good boy and not say anything. But soon the curiosity was burning him up from the inside and he was squirming where he lay, trying not to ask what the other pirate had said.

But he'd never been able to keep curiosity at bay for long and this was no exception. "So...what did he want?" He blurted out. 

"He wanted to know he could buy you out for a night" Arthur said, deciding not to try and cover anything up. "His name is Francis Bonnefoy and he's been my rival for as long as I can remember" Kirkland sighed. 

Alfred was at a loss for words, face pale and a lump in his throat so large he felt like he couldn't breathe. Now he was going to have two pirate pawing at him! It wasn't enough that he had Arthur, now he had to deal with some French pervert? And on top of that, who knew how he would treat him. He was probably ten times worse than Kirkland, who had at least given him some small amount of choice in the matter.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily asked, "Wh-what did you tell him?" 

"I told him that your were purchased to be mine and not for sale. . .but that I'd think about it." Arthur said leaning back in his chair. He wasn't egger to sell Alfred off to Francis, and he wouldn't if the boy was absolutely opposed to it, but at the same time he knew that whatever he himself decided he wanted in the end would happened. "To tell the truth I'm not sure what to do" he sighed "The extra money would be nice. . ."

So...that's how it was. He should have expected it, really. He was nothing more than a possession, and not a very useful or well behaved one at that. Why shouldn't Arthur sell him to someone else, even if it was only for a night.

He swallowed thickly, pressure building behind his eyes. Dammit, why did it hurt? He shouldn't give two shits that Arthur wanted to sell him beyond indignation at being sold at all. And since when had he started calling him Arthur?

Now he was confused and hurt and dammit, he really wished at this point that he _had_ found a secret room, just so he'd have somewhere to go where Arthur wouldn't see him being so pathetic. He would bet anything he either looked like he was about to cry, or like someone killed his puppy. 

Arthur looked over and felt and strange pain in his heart, something he'd never felt before. Alfred looked so pathetic, and well, sad,upset and for some reason Arthur _cared_. The Pirate got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the teen.

"Don't cry you git . . . " he said, not sounding as comforting as he wanted "I won't sell you if you're going to act like this." he scoffed "it's pathetic." 

"I wasn't going to cry. Don't jump to conclusions." He said, looking away from Arthur. He wanted to say so many more things. Mean things, rude things. He wanted to lash out at Arthur for making him feel like this. He cursed his luck and merely shifted farther away from him on the bed subtlety. 

Arthur frowned and grabbed the back of Alfred's shirt collar and pulled him close "there's something you want to say to me." he stated matter-of-factly "say it, I won't get mad or count it against you as bad behavior." Kirkland had absolutely _no_ idea why he was doing this, but he was. 

"You're such an asshole, you know." He muttered, laying his head against Arthur's chest. "You fucking confuse me and I don't like it. You stab me and threaten my family, but when it all gets too much you fucking hold me while I cry. You seriously think about selling me to some pervert who might do only God knows what to me, and then when I get upset over that you do _this_. You fucking confuse me. I want to know...I want to know if I should hate you or...or..." He trailed off, burying his face in the fabric of Arthur's jacket. There was no way he was going to voice those feelings tickling the back of his head, especially not to the one who was making him feel like this. 

Arthur sighed and patted Alfred on the back, letting him cry into his chest "I want to know too . . ." he said truthfully

"you're the only person I've ever let get close to me, that I've ever been nice to at all. Were you anyone else I would have probably let Francis have you in a heartbeat. . . But that's just it. You're _not_ just anyone else." He smirked and fingered at Alfred's collar "you're _mine_. And Bloody hell for one stupid reason or another I seem to care about you, even if it's just a bit." 

Contrary to what that bastard thought, he was _not_ crying. He had hidden his face to keep from saying anything too embarrassing. So when he looked back up to Arthur, his face was dusted pink and his eyes were sparkling with something akin to hope. Arthur cared about him? 

"Your adorable when you blush like that" Arthur purred and pushed Alfred back down on the bed "earlier you said you weren't sure if you should hate me or. . . "He bent down to kiss him softly on the lips "finish that sentence for me would you love?" 

Alfred looked up at him, biting his bottom lip as he was pushed down on the bed. But when Arthur's lips met his in one of the softest kisses he'd ever given him, he couldn't help the words that rushed out all in one soft breath as soon as their lips were parted. "To love you." He whispered, looking up at him with those big, deep, blue eyes. He hoped that it would prompt something _anything_ from the other. 

Kirkland smiled at that word, love; it wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to deal with in his life. But here he was, the slave he'd bought under him and confessing what might be love to the very man who had made his life a living hell. If Alfred loved him, Arthur just might be able to love him back.

"well? do you boy?" he asked, pawing at his crotch "Do you hate me?" he squeezed the others groin roughly "or love me" Arthur smiled rubbing the others cock, making the pain from the previous squeeze go away. 

Alfred hissed and then moaned at the treatments that varied so vastly from each other and yet corresponded perfectly to the way he was feeling. He wanted to be able to give him a definite answer. He teeter tottered back and forth, heart conflicted. "Both? I don't know!" He was so confusing, he didn't know what he felt. "But...but I want to. God, I want to love you." 

"I want to love you too Alfred" Arthur purred and nipped at the Americans bottom lip "but I'm a pirate . . .I don't know if I can do that." he sighed, telling the truth "but I can promise to care for you, as your owner" he said running his fingers along Alfred's collar. 

Alfred swallowed thickly. Was it supposed to hurt like this? He shouldn't have expected anything more, and a promise to care for him was better than nothing. Then why did it leave an empty hole in his heart that Arthur didn't love him back? But he nodded silently and didn't let on that what he'd said had hurt him. Because he would take what he could get, because it was worse than he thought and Alfred was already in love with his owner. More deeply than he thought. 

" I know it must hurt to love, and not be loved back" Arthur sighed and shrugged off his coat, laying down next to Alfred and pulling him close "But I'm doing the best I can, understand that." There really wasn't much more he could say.

"No matter what happens you'll still be my pet" Kirkland purred "I know that might not be a happy thought to you, but try to look on the bright side of it." the Pirate pulled Alfred close to him "you'll always have someone to care for you." 

Alfred couldn't deny the truth in that statement. The best he could hope for from Arthur was to be cared for. But he sincerely doubted that the pirate would _always_ care for him. Probably only until he'd outlived his usefulness to the pirate. The second he was too old or his physical beauty too faded he would be tossed aside for a new pet. He was sure of it. So his only option was to make the most of what he had now.

"Show me." He said, gazing into Arthur's eyes with determination. He kissed him, an open invitation.

"I'd be glad to" Arthur purred and in a moment ripped the others clothes off leaving him naked and helpless on the bed. He took the others cock in his hands and went down, licking the head and shaft. Now that Alfred had been broken in from their first time together Arthur could really focus on making it feel good for the other. 

Alfred gasped and arched into the sensation, hands going straight to Arthur's hair and entangling themselves in the flaxen strands. He let out a soft moan, biting his lip. He realized with a sudden apprehension that this wasn't like the other times. Those times this had been out of necessity or force. This time he actually wanted it and would admit to wanting it. Thinking of it made a blush rise to his cheeks. 

Kirkland quickly took off the rest of his clothes, letting Alfred have full view of his body, unlike before he'd make sure the boy moaning under him had the best sex of his life. After letting Alfred admire his form he went back to preparing the teen.

Alfred licked his lips, eyes roaming over his master's body. He really was an attractive man and Alfred wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anything.

The Pirate stuck two long fingers inside of Alfred's arse and moved them in and out slowly, making sure to cause the other little pain.

Before he'd had even nearly enough time to admire him, there were two fingers inside of him. They stretched him painfully, making him wince. But it was so good and Alfred knew that Arthur liked it when he was in pain, so he merely shifted on the fingers, rocking down into them.

"you're a little masochist aren't you boy" Arthur purred and added a third finger, angling them and slowing pushing inward, trying to hit that one sweet spot. "Let me here you say it hm? You like when I cause you pain" Arthur growled and added a fourth and final finger.

"Yes!" He gasped out, arching his back and pressing down on the fingers stretching him painfully. They were filling him deliciously and send sparks of pleasure through him every time he shifted his hips or Arthur moved his hand. But he wanted more. So much more.

"St-stop teasing me!" He begged, bucking his hips down on the fingers. "I want your cock." 

Arthur smirked, those four words turning him on more than ever, especially when they were said in that needy, moaning voice of his pet. "of course" he pulled his fingers out and licked them seductively. Positioning himself just right Arthur grabbed Alfred's hips and slowly filled the other. "a-aah. . .your tight, it's quite nice" 

Alfred gave out a long, low moan in the back of his throat as he was filled. "Th-thanks, I guess? You're pretty big so that might factor in." He joked breathlessly as he leaned up to kiss him. 

"mm, thanks for the compliment, love" he purred and kissed back as he started to move inside the other. Arthur wasn't quite sure what was going on with him right now, he felt strange, was this love ? He shook his head, no, no this isn't it, he was just extremely horny. Kirkland laughed inwardly and continued on with his thrusts. 

Alfred chuckled into the kiss and brought his arms up to link behind the other's neck, his legs wrapping around his waist and drawing him in deeper. He gasped out his master's name as his prostate was struck and he saw stars behind his eyes.

"Oh god, yes! Arthur there." He mewled, bucking his hips up to meet the pirate's thrusts greedily, needing more. 

The Brit continued to thrust into Alfred, angling himself even more to hit the others prostate, making sure every thrust was hard to the point of being almost painful. But he didn't stop there, grabbing up the others cock in his hand he began working Alfred towards climax, enjoying every second of watching his pet moan his name.

"Almost there boy, just a bit longer." 

Arthur's name fell from his lips like a chant as he clung to him, flushed and panting. He felt as taut as a wire, edging right on the verge of total bliss. But he knew he had to hold out until Arthur had finished and he was filled. He bit down a bit on Arthur's shoulder to muffle a cry of pleasure, nails digging into his back. 

Arthur felt Alfred's insides clench as he tried to hold back cuming so his master could first. Kirkland growled and thrust in a few more times before filling the teen under him with his seed. Arthur didn't stop his trusts and continued on until he Alfred came. 

As he felt the hot semen flood into him he let out a loud cry of the other's name, clinging to Arthur as he came between them.

He buried his face in Arthur's shoulder as he came down, breathing heavily and relaxing in degrees. 

Arthur pulled out with a low 'pop' and lay down, pulling Alfred closer to him and snuggling the other "You made quite the mess on my chest, you naughty pet." he purred " clean it"

Alfred giggled a bit sleepily and leaned in, licking at Arthur's neck and moving his was down. He gave each nipple short but special attention before moving down, down, down until he reached the cum splattered on his owner's chest and stomach.

Looking up at the pirate with mischievous blue eyes that were still a bit hazy from sex, he darted his tongue out to lap at the cum. 

"mmmm, what a good boy you are" he purred, praising the other as he ran his fingers through his hair. Arthur really wanted nothing more than to just lay here with Alfred for the rest of the day, but for now he'd just let the other clean him up. 

Alfred swirled his tongue around and giggled, lapping the cum up off of his skin. It tasted salty and musky, but underneath he could taste Arthur's skin and it was a taste he found he liked.

Once he was done he licked and kissed his way back up the pirate's body to his lips, kissing him sweetly. 

Arthur kissed back, holding it as long as he could before he had to break for breath. Without warning Kirkland started to clean Alfred's cum off of the boys chest "mmm, you taste delicious" he purred and ran his hands down the others body. "You know something you bloody git?"

"What?" He asks, running his fingers through the pirate's hair. "What knowledge do you feel the need to bestow upon me, oh wise captain?" He giggled. 

"I love you. . ." Arthur whispered and kissed Alfred softly on the lips, giving the other another taste of his own cum. His green eyes were hazed over with lust and he could think of nothing else but the teen under him 

Alfred's breath caught and his heart fluttered as he heard those words from Arthur. He returned the kiss, practically melting into it. "I love you too." He whispered back as the kiss broke. 

The Pirate bent his head down and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Alfred's neck. He growled and licked up the blood that dripped out of the wound. "But regardless of that fact, your still my pet, and I'm still a Pirate" he added, reminding Alfred that they could never have a true relationship like the teen wanted.\ 

Alfred gasped in pain as the pirate marked him, tears pricking his eyes. He wasn't sure it was because of the pain of the bite or the implications of the pirate's statement. But like hell he was going to let him know that.

He scoffed, laughing a bit. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." He said, a bit sarcastic to try and show that it really was no big deal to him. 

Arthur sighed and got up, getting dressed again and going back to his desk. "Alfred, about selling you to Francis for a night. . ." Kirkland had decided that he would raise the price to the French man and if the other accepted he would let Alfred go, but only if Alfred agreed "If I promise to leave one of your family members alone for good, will you do it?" 

And just to rub it in that Arthur was just using him, the question of what to do about Francis' offer came up again. But this time...this time there was something in it for him. He could save one of his family members for just one night of being a whore. Could he do it?

He'd have to, wouldn't he? So he gulped and nodded, his voice scratching his throat as he spoke. "Y-yes, I'll do it if you promise to leave one of my family members alone." 

Arthur nodded and began writing a note to Francis "which one?" he asked, not looking up from the paper. He hated to talk about this right after he'd confessed his love, but business was business. 

Alfred thought it over in his head. His father didn't need the protection, and obviously didn't care much about his son either way. His mother or Matthew, then? He had to choose, it could only be one.

"M-my mother." He said, praying Mattie would be able to forgive him if any harm befell him because of this. But he was sure he could take care of himself better than mother could.

"Alright" he looked up " I promise that no harm will fall upon your mother by my hand, or any of those under my control." Kirkland sighed his name at the bottom of the letter and seal it in an envelope. "care to come with me to deliver this?" 

"No, not really." He said, not wanting to see hide nor hair of the Frenchman until it was absolutely necessary. He merely curled up on his side and thought of a good excuse. "My foot still hurts, anyway. You go ahead." 

"Are you sure?" Arthur smirked "I would take you as the type who'd love to ride in a van ship" Kirkland knew Arthur loved airships, he'd always be staring out in the sky when they were on the flight deck and he'd go on and on about how much he loved the wind in his hair.

Alfred perked up at van ship and decided then and there that it wouldn't be so bad to go see this Francis now. But he had to play it cool.

"If you really want me to come with you, you need only ask master." He said, sitting up in the bed. 

Arthur laughed "Alright then, C'mon boy." he said handing him his crutch. " the pirate captain led the teen out into the bottom part of the ship where there were a fleet of vans hips in a garage like area.

Kirkland walked over and laid his hand on one that was painted with bright red and gold. "this is one is mine" he smiled "need help getting in?" 

"Psssh, I'm taller than you." He pointed out, climbing into the van ship. He had to scramble a bit on the way up, but he did manage to get in. Inside it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was wonderful! He loved airships and everything about them and wanted to know how it all worked. 

" i know" Arthur grumbled and climbed into the Pilots seat "I asked because your foot is hurt." he said tossing him a pair of goggles. "You'll want these."

A few crew members opened up the hatch and Arthur revved up the Van ship, taking off into the afternoon sky. Once up in the sky Arthur could see Francis's ship not too far off into the distance, it would be a quick trip. 

Alfred slipped the goggles on over his glasses, grinning through them at Arthur. He looked around at all the dials and gauges, trying to read them all and having little success. He almost forgot the purpose of the flight.

That is, until he saw the ship in the not so far distance. He stopped looking around and sat stock still, eyes trained on the ship. 

Arthur looked back to see Alfred looking worried about their arrival so to attempt to cheer him up he turned the ship upside down and preformed a few tricks. "Hold on boy!" 

Alfred held firmly to the sides of his seat, eyes sparkling as they whirled through the t air at speeds he hadn't even known were possible. He laughed loudly, aglow with excitement. 

Kirkland flashed the lights on the front of the ship to signal the larger on to let them on. The large hatch of Francis's ship opened up and Arthur flew in.

The docking area of the Frenchman's ship looked for the most part the same as Arthur but once on the flight deck it was a whole other story.

Alfred didn't want to get out of the ship. He didn't want to see the man who he was being whored out to. He didn't want to see his ship. He wanted to go back to Arthur's ship, go back to bed (preferably with Arthur), and forget any of this ever happened.

But he couldn't do that, now could he? No, he would have to get out eventually or risk Kirkland's anger. So he waited as long as he could after Arthur got out to follow.

Arthur sighed "c'mon now boy, your pushing my patience." the pirate held out his hand and helped the teen down.

He lead the other to the main part of the ship where his French counterpart was waiting for them.

Francis turned towards the two, flashing them a charming smile, the boy especially. He bowed to the boy and took his hand as they approached, planting a kiss on it. "Ah, mon petit coeur, you are even more beautiful than I imagined. Like a fresh blooming rose full of potential and beauty." He winked at the boy and released his hand, turning to Arthur. "I assume you've made your decision?

Alfred watched the two, cheek enflamed from the Frenchman's attentions. He already knew what Arthur's answer was going to be. He'd signed away his soul to keep his mother safe and he doubted Arthur would go back on it. 

Arthur growled when Francis touched Alfred without his permission and handed the Frenchman the letter saying 'yes' to their agreement. He noticed that Alfred was trying to hide behind him light a frightened child hiding behind his mother.

Francis tore open the letter with precision, reading the contents and smirking, eyes roaming up and down the boy's figure. "I will expect him delivered to my ship on the night in question, as was the agreement." He stated, bowing once more to the pair.

Alfred wanted to leave and he wanted to leave now. He didn't like the way this Francis guy was looking at him and he wanted to get away from it. It sent bugs crawling on his skin. 

"Of course, but as mentioned. I will be there as well." he narrowed his eyes, knowing the pervert of a Frenchman would have no problem with Arthur being there.

Francis smirked, lustful gaze going from Alfred to Arthur and scanning over every inch of cloth covering skin. "Of course, ma cheri! You are always welcome in my bedchamber." He purred.

Oh yeah, Alfred was really supposed to feel better that Arthur was going to be there? That would just turn it from disgusting to embarrassing! But at least the Frenchman wasn't looking at him like that anymore, not that he liked that it was now Arthur he was looking at.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked back at Alfred who was currently concentrated on glaring at the Frenchman in front of them. He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a reassuring look.

"Right then, we'll dock at the next station, which I believe is about a half a day's flight from here." Kirkland nodded and turned to leave "we'll see you tomorrow night." 

The Frenchman bowed once more, smirk widening as his eyes trained specifically on Arthur's posterior. Alfred glared at the man, but received only an appraising look of his own.

He turned to follow Arthur, willing him to move faster. He could feel Francis' eyes on him as he hurried after his owner. 

After another short flight through the night sky they arrived back in Arthur cabin. Arthur sighed and kicked his boots off, moving to undress and lay down in bed. It had been a long day, maybe even to long of one, but there wasn't much he could do now but try to drift off to sleep. He'd run out of his sleeping medicine and wouldn't be able to get anymore until they got to Boston, they port they were stopping at tomorrow surely wouldn't have any. 

Alfred followed behind him, quiet and lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how much sleep he would be able to get tonight with the thought of his impending rental to the Frenchman looming large in his mind. Maybe since Arthur would be there he would somehow find the means to become aroused, because the Frenchman was not doing it for him. He was creepy.

He changed into his sleepwear and crawled into the bed, not sure if he was permitted to curl up to the pirate he was bunking with or not. He settled for merely moving in close, hoping he would take the hint. 

"mm . . .come here boy" Arthur mumbled and pulled Alfred closer to him so they were snuggled up quite close. The Pirate took in the scent of the teens hair and closed his eyes. Who knows, maybe with Alfred next to him he wouldn't need his medicine?

There was a lot on his mind but Arthur tried his best to push it away, he sure as hell didn't want to be there when Francis took Alfred but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave his boy in there alone. It disturbed him, but business was business and that was that. 

Alfred sighed happily and buried his face in Arthur's chest, letting out a content murmur. He slowly let all his troubles melt away, eyelids drooping.

Not too long after, his breathing evened out and his whole body went lax as he fell into a deep sleep. He had never been one to suffer insomnia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! This next chapter contains FrancexUS and FrancexUk so just a heads up if you don't like those pairings don't read the sex, there is some very important plot building blocks in there so we encourage you to at least skim it! **

**Also a huge thanks to all our new subscribers and an extra thanks to those who reviewed, it really helps me have motivation to crank out new chapters. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!**

**-Flash**

The next morning Arthur woke to find his bed contained only him and shook his head, deciding Alfred must be in the washroom or something and would be back in a minute. Besides, it was too early to get up anyway. 

Alfred had somehow managed to make his way up to the crow's nest despite his injury. It had been long, hard going, but he would have given anything at that moment to be alone with his thoughts.

He stared out at the horizon, eyes hazed over and unfocused. He wasn't looking at the scenery; he was too lost in thought. Today was the day and he wasn't really looking forward to the coming night and what it promised. 

When Alfred didn't come back in the time frame that Arthur expected, he got up and went to check the bathroom. But Alfred wasn't there. "Bloody hell. . ." the pirate growled and quickly got his clothes on before running down the hallway and stopped at the first crew member he saw.  
"Have you seen Alfred?"  
The man nodded. "Aye Capn' he's up in the crow's nest" Arthur growled at that statement but thanked the man anyway.

He arrived at the crow's nest to see Alfred's crutch at the bottom and the teen on the medium sized platform at the top. "That git!" Kirkland snarled and climbed up the ladder. "Alfred!" he yelled out angrily once he was at the top. 

Alfred's neck practically snapped with the force used to whirl his head around and turn a quizzical gaze on his owner. "Oh, sorry sir. I probably should have told someone where I was going, but you were asleep and...I didn't want to wake you." He said, sounding sheepish. 

Arthur's eyebrow twitched in anger as he stomped over to the teen and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to the Pirates height. "You bloody git!" he snarled "You could have gotten yourself killed up here! Do you have any idea how fast the winds are this time of the morning!"

The Brit didn't want to be angry at Alfred but this was just too much "You could have hurt yourself more! Or worse!" he sighed and tried to calm himself "if you _ever_ leave the room again without my permission you _will _pay the consequences. The _only_ reason your family is not going to pay for this is because you're already servicing Francis tonight. Do you hear me!" 

Alfred bit his lip and didn't say anything, merely looking away. If he'd known that Arthur was going to react like this he wouldn't have come up here at all. He felt horrible that he could have endangered his family just by trying to get some peace and quiet and time to think.

"Yes sir." He mumbled, head hung in shame. He was mildly surprised to note that he actually felt bad for scaring Arthur like that. 

Arthur let go of him and leaned on the rail, resting his hand on his face. "It's fine . . . just. . ." he sighed "You scared the shit out of me, and by now you should really know better." Kirkland stopped there, figuring Alfred needed no more lecturing.

"Why did you come up here anyways?" he asked, simply curious. 

"Just to think." Alfred answered truthfully. He didn't go into any more detail; he figured that Arthur probably knew what was weighing heaviest on his mind at the moment, but he had made his bed and he would lie in it. That was the conclusion he had come to while he was up there, staring sightlessly across the horizon. He had made the decision and he would face the consequences like a man. 

"Alright . . ." Arthur took Alfred and dragged him over to the ladder. "I'm going down first, if you need me to I'll help you get down." And with that the pirate started to descend the ladder, waiting for Alfred before moving further. 

Alfred swung his leg down onto the ladder, following Arthur down. He blushed as a stray thought about the fact that Arthur had a pretty good view of his ass if he looked up crossed his mind; but he pushed it down and continued. His injured foot only slipped once and he caught himself almost immediately.

-UKUS-

Back in the Cabin Arthur continue to look over a world map he had been staring at for the last hour or so, making his plan about how to get what he wanted from Alfred's father. He had no problem hurting anyone in Alfred's family, it was hurting Alfred that bothered him a bit. He knew that touching his brother would cause Alfred to go into a uncontrollable rage, and that was not something that Arthur looked forward to. He hoped for everyone's sake that Samuel cooperated.

The other thing was their date with Francis tonight. Arthur had been slow with Alfred as far as sex, slower than normal anyway and he was sure Francis would expect the boy to be well broken in, that being said who knows what kind of kinky things the Frenchman had prepared. 

Alfred sat down on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest and letting his thoughts wander once more. How many hours did he have until his impending doom? How many more hours until he was used in ways he hadn't even thought possible until Arthur had bought him? There was so much left he wanted to do in life.

It hit him that he sounded like he was being sent to his death rather than a night of probably kinky, strange sex that wasn't quite consensual. It made him chuckle a bit 

Arthur looked up when he heard Alfred's laugh, what could the boy be laughing about at a time like this, he'd been so depressed. "What's all this about?" the pirate asked leaning back in his chair. 

"Nothing, I'm just being silly." He replied with a tiny giggle. It would be too tedious and strange to explain his whole thought process to the man and besides, his thoughts were his own even if nothing else was. 

"Hm. . .Try to see if you can keep up the good attitude, you'll need it." Arthur on the other hand, was not in a good mood. In fact, he was still furious with Alfred for leaving the bed this morning without permission. He sighed, wishing he didn't care so much.

That being said the rest of the day went by painfully slow for the both of them. When they finally docked, Arthur took Alfred to the bar at the station to talk to him about what was likely to come. "Alfred, before this happens, I want to give you a chance to back out."

"...But I can't. I have to protect my mother at all cost. You should know that by now." He said quietly, looking down at his hands as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "She's more important than I am." 

"I do" Arthur sighed and fingered Alfred's cowlick, "I just wanted to put the option out there is all." The Brit sighed and chugged down more of his ale. He didn't want to be completely sober for tonight's event. "That being said, I feel I should warn you about some of the things Francis might try. . . " 

Alfred squeaked and blushed as his cowlick was played with. It was an odd quirk about him, but his cowlick was very sensitive. "P-please don't touch that in public." He managed to rasp out before leaning back to listen to what he had to say.

"Ok, what's he got? Nothing I can't handle, I'm sure. But it's always good to be prepared." He chuckled nervously, trying to put on a brave face. 

Arthur smirked, happy to find a new kink to play with, but that was beside the point now. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "First off, Francis expects you to be trained by now and . . . . well… " He looked away.

"I've gone awfully slow with you, and so I'm just going to tell you now to not hesitate when he gives you an order. . .it will end up best for the both of us." Truth be told Arthur was a bit embarrassed sending Alfred off when they themselves had only had sex a few times.

"Another thing is, being the bloody frog he is, Francis likes to play with um . . . "he coughed "toys." 

Alfred's eyes widened as he listened to Arthur's explanation. He would be good, of course, and follow every order to the letter. How could he not? It was a potentially dangerous situation and he was doing it for his mother. There wasn't much other choice besides to do whatever either of the pirates told him to do.

But the thought of toys during sex blew his mind. He hadn't even known that they made things like that. "Toys? Wh-what kind of toys?" 

"Well . . ." Arthur sighed, it was awkward for him to talk about these things outside of the bed room, and especially when it involved Francis. Arthur had had more than his fair share of sex with the Frenchman, not all of it consensual on his or Francis's part.

"Like . . .Dildos and vibrators for example." he didn't expect Alfred to know about vibrators, they were new technology and weren't even mass produced so they were fairly expensive and hard to come by. 

"I've never heard of those things." He said truthfully, biting his lip and looking sheepish. He guessed that he was just a little bit innocent and naive when it came to things like this, but it had never been particularly important before, so he hadn't bothered to learn any of it.

"But...umm…I guess that's ok. I mean, it's whatever he wants to do, right? He's the customer and I'm..." He hung his head and whispered ashamedly. "I'm the whore." 

Arthur hit Alfred lightly on the top of the head and frowned. "Don't say things like that, you're not a whore," he sighed. "If anything you're a prostitute, and yes before you ask there is a difference. A whore just does it for pleasure, you're doing it because you're protecting someone important to you, and that does _not_ make you a whore. Do you understand me!" Kirkland really didn't know why he was getting angry at Alfred, but he was and that was that. 

Alfred nodded, not really getting any comfort from the ascertain that he wasn't a whore. At the end of the day, he was being paid for sex. Whether it was indirectly by being sold by his master, or being bribed into it by being offered protection for his mother, he was still being paid for sex.

But he put on his brightest smile and flashed it at Arthur, determined not to show how much this was affecting him. "I guess you're right. It kinda makes me the hero, doesn't it?" 

"Ah, don't push it. You're not a whore let's leave it at that." Arthur said ruffling his hair affectionately. "Now then, it's about time to get going."

Arthur led the way onto Francis's ship and into the Frenchman's room. "We're here frog!" he yelled out knocking loudly on the door. 

Francis opened the door almost immediately, gracious smile hiding the lustful look in his eyes, or at least trying to . There wasn't much that could hide the look he was giving the boy who had stepped into the room after Arthur. He swept an arm around his room. "Welcome! Do make yourself at home. Especially you, ma cheri." He said, winking seductively at Alfred.

Alfred fidgeted despite this warm greeting, and was pushed to sit on the bed. He watched the Frenchman apprehensively, waiting for one of the men to speak. 

Arthur sat down on a plush couch facing towards the bed and waved his hand. "The boy's yours for the night Francis." he said, silently gritting his teeth hating to give up power over Alfred like this.

The Frenchman winked and walked over to Alfred who had taken a seat on his bed. Francis held the teens chin in one hand and ran the other down Alfred's toned chest. "Mmm, you really are quite beautiful ma cheri~" Francis purred and he turned Alfred's head from side to side, examining him. 

Alfred didn't fight against the hand turning his head, merely moving as the Frenchman directed him. He hated every minute of it, feeling more like a slave than he had at any time with Arthur. Even when forced to call the man master he hadn't felt this trapped.

He looked up at him, expressive wide blue eyes tinged with nervousness and fear. He would try his best to make Francis happy with his performance so that he would not complain to Arthur, causing the man to take back his promise not to harm his mother. 

"You seem nervous _peu une_" Francis observed as he took off his long and rather flashy outer coat followed by his shirt, reveling his rather attractive bare chest to Alfred. Pushing the other down onto the bed the Frenchman began to unbutton the teens shirt "I assume Arthur has trained you well _non?_ You have nothing to worry about here." he purred as he reached for something in the drawer next to the bed. 

Alfred didn't say anything, merely allowing the man to push him down and undress him. He didn't imagine that Francis would enjoy his banter the same way that Arthur did. When Francis reached over to grab something, he meekly continued undressing himself. He thought Francis would appreciate the effort and pretense of eagerness.

He lay back, waiting to see what Francis had decided to bring out. He wondered if it was one of those toys Arthur had mentioned. He really hoped it was nothing that would hurt. 

Francis brought out a bottle of lube and a object that look exactly like a penis except for that it was made of some other material. The Frenchman covered the object in lube and smiled when he turned back to see Alfred had already undressed. "Ah, such a good boy."

He spread the teens legs and without warning shoved the dildo into Alfred's ass and turned on a switch at the bottom, causing the whole thing to vibrate rather quickly. With that done Francis turned his attention to undressing himself and preparing a few other things, leaving Alfred on the bed with the vibrator. 

Alfred bit back a cry of pain as the object was shoved into him rather roughly. Francis had obviously either expected him to be broken in enough that something like that wouldn't bother him much, or didn't care. By some large amount of luck, the thing was shoved right up against his prostate. When it began to vibrate Alfred was sure he had done something to deserve this. He groaned lowly and fidgeted against the object. 

Francis chuckled as he watched his new play toy fidget against the dildo "New to toys aren't you _ma cheri?_" he asked, deciding to pull the toy out to tease Alfred a bit. When he noticed the look of disappointment on Alfred's face he put it back in and tweaked one of his nipples "your adorable little one~" 

Alfred nodded, whimpering with loss as the toy was pulled out of him. It returned almost immediately after with the added stimulation of having his nipples tweaked. He couldn't help the moan that came out of his throat as he arched into the touch. He hated himself for enjoying it, but the Frenchman knew what he was doing. 

Deciding it was time to start, Francis took out the dildo and turned it off before tossing it aside on the floor and climbing on top of Alfred. "Mmm, what to do first~" Francis mused and slipped a cock ring onto Alfred's dick. "I suppose first we need to get you dressed to play the part _non?" _the Frenchman laughed darkly and pulled out a ring gag and dangling it in front of Alfred. "Open up." 

Alfred's eyes widened in fear and he wanted nothing more than to turn away from the man and refuse to go any further, but he was already there and there was nothing he could do now to back out. He almost wished that he'd pulled out when Arthur gave him the chance, but only almost.

So he merely opened his mouth, the feeling of being a whore returning full force. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked and decided that after this he was going to need a million showers just to feel clean again. 

Francis laughed and laid the gag back down on the dresser "you've been trained well little one" Francis smirked and combed his fingers through Alfred's hair "but that's still much to advanced for you." The Frenchman stepped back and stripped his pants and boots off before climbing back onto the bed with Alfred.

Francis sat down and patted his lap, signaling for Alfred to come over to him. 

Alfred sighed in relief, glad that the gag was being put away. He didn't think that he was quite ready for something like that yet, and even if he was he'd rather try it with Arthur first. He didn't like experimenting with the Frenchman. It made him feel even more slutty.

Alfred crawled over into the Frenchman's lap. The air of nervous innocence was strong around him. Some people would have found it appealing, though Alfred himself never noticed it. 

"Take care of this would you _ma cheri_?" Francis purred as he stroked his errection, urging Alfred to give him head. The French pirate hadn't been this pleased in quite a long time, after all, here before him on his knees was one of the richest business men in America's son and on his couch was none other than his old friend Captain Arthur Kirkland, with whom he no doubt would have kinky sex later on with tonight. 

Alfred blushed heavily and leaned down, giving the member a tentative lick before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked, his cheeks hollowing out. He moved down the shaft more and more every time his head bobbed, taking more of it into his mouth. He brought his hands up to stroke what wasn't in his mouth and fondled his balls. 

"hmmmm . . . I see Arthur has taught you well." Francis purred and combed his fingers through Alfred's golden locks. With Alfred's head down the Frenchman was now locking eyes with Arthur who, it was apparent from the tent in his pants, was getting turned on by the whole thing. "Don't be shy Arthur~ if you need to help yourself please do" he blew a kiss to the other who in return flipped him off.

"You're flattering yourself if you think that I'm getting turned on by you." Arthur spat

"Oh really ma cheri?" Francis purred "what is turning you on then?"

Kirkland smirked and stood up walking over to them and bending down to smack Alfred on his ass

"This." and with that the British pirate went to sit back down and the two captains were silent.

Alfred let out a surprised cry as he was spanked, blushing heavily. He would never ever _ever_ let Kirkland know how much he'd liked that. With that guy it was best not to let him in on your kinks of he'd probably be getting spanked every time they had sex.

Alfred swirled his tongue around the head of Francis' cock, relaxing his throat the way he had when Arthur had forced him to deep throat so he could take him all the way into the back of his throat. 

Francis moaned and pulled Alfred off by his hair. "Get on the bed and spread your legs." Francis ordered, getting up and grabbing the lube again and making sure that he was fully prepped. When he turned back he found Alfred had followed his orders and with a very animalistic growl the Frenchman climbed on the bed and wasted no time shoving his cock deep inside the teen's ass. 

It was still too rough for his liking and took the edge off the pleasure, but he gritted his teeth and faked it, arching his back and letting out a hollow moan. Francis was longer than Arthur, but not as thick and it didn't fill him up as much, but he would power through this out of necessity. 

Francis moaned as he felt Alfred's muscles clench around his cock, the boy had true talent when it came to being a bottom, especially for people like Francis and Arthur who had power kinks. "Mm, your still so fresh little one~" he bent down and took one of Alfred's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it slowly as he continued to fuck him at a pace that shouldn't be humanly possible. 

Alfred hooked his legs around Francis' waist and bucked back on the thrusts. He focused on the pleasure of the stimulation to his nipple and arched into the contact, letting out a small moan and rocking onto the cock inside of him. He tried to imagine that it was Arthur inside of him. Surprisingly it worked and the pleasure started mounting as Francis managed to locate his prostate. He cried out, clinging to him and moaning like the whore he felt like. 

Francis came off Alfred's nipple and moved to the next one, focusing on stimulating the sensitive buds to a point where one touch would send waves of pleasure through the teen's body. The Frenchman's thrusts became more and more solid and he focused on making Alfred moan out as he hit his prostate, he could feel they were both close and he wanted to make this as good an experience as possible. 

Alfred cried out lustily as he rocked back on the cock buried inside of him. He thought of Arthur, inside of him, taking him, staring at him with those entrancing green eyes. One more thrust to his prostate and he came undone, bucking onto Francis and keening. "Arthur!" He cried out, clenching around him and moaning harshly. 

Francis ignored the name Alfred called for the moment when he came inside the other. He pulled and wiped himself off with a hand towel that he had laying there. "It seems your pet remembers who his real master is, eh Arthur?"

Arthur's eyebrow twitched in embarrassment and anger as he held his head in his hand. That stupid git couldn't even call out the name of the man he was fucking!

Alfred lay on the bed, panting and sated, His limbs felt like Jelly and he wanted something to cuddle up to, preferably Arthur. He looked up to the captains, blue eyes hazed over and blinking owlishly. 

Arthur sighed and walked over to pick up the cum covered mess that was Alfred. "Honestly boy . . . " he sighed and shook his head, taking the other over to the couch. "Pass me that towel would you?" he asked Francis. 

Francis handed Arthur the towel, looking him over with a leer. He may have already come once, but he had a quick recovery rate and he'd never been once to pass up a chance to have a go at Arthur. He could understand why the boy had called out his name when he came. 

Kirkland took it and began wiping all the extra cum off of Alfred's body and the boy attempted to cuddle with him. "Alfred stop it, I can't get you clean if you curl up in a ball next to me" he sighed angrily and pushed Alfred open again.

"What are you looking at frog?" Arthur growled when he noticed Francis staring at them. 

Francis licked his lips and chuckled huskily. "You~" He purred, eyes roving over Arthur's body as he cleaned the cuddly teen. The boy was trying to latch onto Arthur even as he started to fall asleep. It was rather cute, actually. 

"Off, Alfred." He ordered pushing the boy aside as he got up and confronted Francis. "You want to dance?" He asked grabbing the others nipple and tweaking it. 

Francis purred and pulled the pirate to him. "Mais oui, I would like very much to dance with you Arthur." He pushed him to the bed, straddling him.

"Mm. . .It's been a long time since I've been a on bottom." Arthur growled and shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable. "Alfred's asleep now and you'd better pray to God you don't wake him, I won't have him seeing me like this." Usually, Arthur was never on the bottom, in fact it was only when he was with Francis. 

Francis licked a trail up his neck and nodded his understanding. The boy seemed attached to his master in a more romantic way than was probably prudent and it would probably destroy the boy to see Arthur being fucked by Francis.

He stripped Arthur of his coat and ran his hands up under his shirt, tweaking his nipples and biting at his pulse point. He could keep quiet, but it was time to see if Arthur could. 

Arthur bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, Francis really wasn't holding back, but that's just the way he wanted it, rough, raw, and hard, they way it had always been and always will be with them. "Are you going to lay here biting me or are we going to do this?" he snarled  
Francis chuckled and practically ripped Arthur's shirt down, tugging the pants off in one movement and latching onto a nipple with his teeth as he lubed up his cock and shoved it hard and quick into the other pirate.  
Arthur gasped as he moved against the other. "What are you, a girl?" he snarled "no clips or gags, not even a cock ring?" He snorted, surely Francis hadn't forgotten the torture aspect of their relationship.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, we hardly have any time, anyways." he said gritting his teeth as Francis pounded into him, Arthur could feel a small amount of blood running down his thighs. 

Francis chuckled and sped up his thrusts. He had expected Arthur to complain about the lack of toys, but this was just a quick fuck before sending the two on their way. He had no interest in extending play past his own gratification. So he substituted the pain of the toys for harsh bites that drew blood all across his torso. 

"Not to many, you git!" he growled out and thrust his hips backwards as he grabbed his own cock and started to bring himself to climax. 

"What? Don't want your new pet to get upset that you aren't the only one he shares a bed with?" Francis mocked, pressing Arthur's knees to his chest so he could thrust in deeper. 

"That git is sensitive." Arthur said offhandedly, trying to make up an excuse but he didn't have any more time to think because Francis was to focused on shoving his cock as deep as it would go in the Brits ass. "That's more like it frog" Arthur snarled, moaning out as Francis hit his prostate. 

Francis growled and pounded into that spot time and time again, making sure to hit it with every sharp thrust of his hips. "There is a time when you would not have cared how sensitive a _slave_ was." He mocked him again. 

"You a-aah!" Arthur covered his mouth the muffle the yell that let its self out as he came. Kirkland laid back letting Francis continue to pound into him untill the other came to his climax "You don't think I know that. . ." he growled, covering his forehead with his arm "This bloody boy is tearing me apart . . .Emotionally, I mean."

"That is not a good thing, ma cheri. You do not need someone so troublesome around. Whatever gain you think you get from having him as a slave be it sexual or monetary, it does not outweigh the risk that he will cause you to go soft. Sell him to me. You will not have to ever see the boy again and if you are lucky he will work his charms on me and I will be out of your way." 

Arthur sat up and wiped the cum off of his ass, seriously considering what Francis was saying but he shook his head. "No. . .I can't sell him." he sighed and held his head in his hands "we're almost to Boston anyway. I just need some way to have him be my pet and nothing more." he looked up and Francis.

"And as much as I hate your bloody guts," he pulled the other man closer and kissed him, "I don't want you to go away for good either." 

Francis chuckled and returned the kiss, biting his lip as he pulled away and dragging his teeth over it. "I warn you out of respect and because you have one of the finest asses I have ever seen. Do not get attached to the boy. He will be your downfall. Pirates can't love; it is too dangerous for us." 

" I know goddammit!" he growled. "If I wanted him just for sex I'd keep him in the brig and only come to feed and fuck him . . .but I bought him to keep me company as well, I just didn't think it would turn into this. " he sighed "I need to kill someone. . .preferably the boys bloody father. . ." 

"Aww, what did the poor man ever do to you?" He teased, knowing full well that the man needn't have done anything to incur Arthur's wrath. The man seemed full of it. "Like you said, you are almost to Boston. You can kill him then, cheri." 

"tch . .. " Arthur smirked and got dressed. " I want to kill more than him, I want to kill the boys whole family." he growled, hand on his sword "so he'll have no one but me." 

"So it is jealousy that spurs you on rather than anger. Interesting. This is quite the destructive romance you've found yourself in, mon ami. Let me know how it works out for you." He mocked. 

"That being said . . ." he looked at Alfred, " He told me he as a brother, his twin actually. Says his name is Matthew and that he's really quite and timid, follows orders that sort of thing." Arthur smirked "You interested? 

Francis returned the smirk, a spark of something dangerous lighting up his eyes. "Oh yes, I am very interested. I am to assume the boy is up for grabs?" 

Arthur nodded " I'll make you a deal Francis." The Brit said, emerald eyes flashing dangerously, "Find out who his family is and kill them all, with the exception of his brother, mother, and father and I'll hand Matthew over to you, free of charge." 

"Wipe out the whole Jones clan and I can have the boy? I find the arrangement acceptable. You can expect to have news of the deaths within the week." He chuckled darkly. "You can count on me." 

Kirkland smirked and patted Francis on the back. "Good, oh and if you find any other children I suggest taking them back to London and selling them in the slave trade, I'm sure many a man would pay a good price for a American." he smirked

Francis chuckled and nodded, handing the pirate his own clothes as well as those of his pet. "My first mate has the payment all set in order and will give it to you on your way out. I will not contact you when the deed is done, it would be too dangerous. But I am sure that word will reach you either way." He smirked. "I have matters to attend to." He dressed quickly and bowed, leaving Arthur alone with the sleeping American. 

"Wake up, Alfred." Arthur said as he nudged the other. The captain just put his clothes on while waiting for the other to get up, smiling inwardly to himself as he thought about everything he had just set up. Really, the hardest part would be giving Matthew to Francis, Alfred would no doubt throw a fit, but as far as the killing of his family went, he would have that covered up. 

Alfred blinked tired eyes open, rubbing them as he sat up. Bile rose in his throat as he remembered where he was and what he had done. He felt sick and wrong and used and oh so dirty. He needed a bath and he needed one now. He pulled his clothes back on like a flash, wanting to cover himself and his shame. He could still feel the Frenchman's semen inside of him and it made his stomach roll. 

"Come on, we're going home." he said taking the boys arm and leading him out to where Francis's first mate was. Once Arthur received payment they both went back to Kirkland's ship and to his cabin.

"Go take a shower and then change for bed." Arthur ordered, voice surprisingly dull. 

Alfred was worried about the pirate captain. He seemed...not sad, but something similar. He hardly ever knew exactly what the man was feeling, though, so for all he knew he was merely tired. So he did as he was asked, seeing as how he wanted to scrub his skin until it was raw anyway.

He hurried off to the shower, washing himself thoroughly until his skin was an inflamed red and still he felt dirty. For the first time in his life he felt like going to church and confessing his sins. 

"Alfred. . .what the bloody hell is taking you so damn long, I need to use the shower too!" Arthur yelled as he banged on the door to the bathroom. Honestly the boy was probably crying or some shit, and because of his conflicting feels at the moment Arthur knew he shouldn't comfort him. 

Alfred had just finished his shower and was exiting just as Arthur began to pound on the door. This resulted in Arthur giving the boy a solid, but accidental, knock to the head. He cursed and fell on his butt, looking up at him reproachfully. "I'm done! Sheesh!" 

Arthur was standing in front of the door naked and so he had to hold back a laugh when Alfred looked up to find Arthur's junk in his face. "Done?"

Alfred spluttered and backpedaled until his back hit the sink, face bright red and looking like he had swallowed a sour grape. "Y-yeah. I'm done. Kindly move so I can put some pants on!" 

"I'm sure you have the capacity to put pants on while I'm in the room" Arthur snorted and went to turn the shower on. Honestly Alfred was such a child sometimes. 

Alfred scurried out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed, groaning in embarrassment and hiding his face in the coverlet, but after a moment of wallowing in his mortification he decided that putting on his sleeping clothes would be a good idea, so he dressed and curled back up on the bed, zoning out. 

They Arrived in Boston not late after midnight and by morning the crew had the shipped docked and ready to have sitting for a few days, but also, they could leave any minute they needed due to the quick getaway that Arthur's plan might entail.

Arthur put on his clothes, and making sure nothing was out of order, put his gun in his pocket and his sword at his waist. Alfred was sitting quietly on the bed just as he had been ordered to do and Arthur was happy to see that he wasn't showing any signs of struggle. "Alfred." Kirkland's voice was serious.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking toward the captain. The mood was somber and Alfred didn't feel good about any of this. He was certain that if Arthur had it his way, someone close to him would die soon. _Please don't let it be Mattie. _He prayed silently, looking up like he was looking to God himself.

"I'm putting your under the guard of my crew. You are not to leave this room do you hear me?" Arthur narrows his emerald eyes, if looks could kill Alfred would be dead where he sat. "I'm going to visit your family today and bringing you wouldn't do me any good." 

Alfred paled, true fear going through him. If Alfred wasn't there, who was going to protect his family from Kirkland? He couldn't do anything locked in this room. But he knew better than to fight it. If he did it would just end worse for his family. He would do them no favors trying to save them this way. "Just remember that you promised not to harm my mother." He reminded 

"I'll remember" Arthur smirked and ruffles Alfred's hair, purposely stopping to play with his cowlick. "Now I want you to promise me you'll be a good boy while I'm gone, alright?" Kirkland said, his voice had a dangerous edge to it, and edge that if you stepped over the fall would kill you. 

Alfred bit his lip as the pirate played with his cowlick. Since he'd discovered what it did to Alfred, he'd spent a lot of time doing that. It was one of the easiest ways to manipulate him sexually and he'd given in to more than one request he might have fought against because of it.

"I-I'll be good." He whimpered. 

"There's a good boy." he said, pulling lightly on the strand of hair. Arthur let go and turned to leave, locking the door once he was outside, now the real fun began. 

-UKUS-

The office of Samuel Jones was located just outside a large corporate warehouse. It didn't seem like somewhere a man like him should work but considering there was a large garage attached and he spent most of his time in there anyway, that's were it was. Arthur had decided to let himself in and found Mr. Jones working away on a piece of an engine.

Sam Jones was not the type of man to let his workers do something when he could damn well take care of it himself. He knew how to fix an engine, so that's what he did.

He had gone into shipbuilding because that's what he wanted to do, not because he wanted to sit behind a desk and go over paperwork or broker deals with pompous Europeans.

Speaking of Europeans, there seemed to be one in his workshop. Either that or he was one of the rich Americans who tried to emulate the Europeans. He wiped his greasy hands on a rag and straightened up, giving the man a once over and a gruff nod, holding out his hand.

"Samuel Jones, how may I help you, sir?" 

Arthur smirked and shook that man's hand, never taking an eye off the other. "Captain Arthur Kirkland. I believe you know why I'm here." he said, his English accent stuck out next to Samuels own just as it did with Alfred.

The Brit gave the shop a once over, making sure no one was around. He noticed a large amount of scrap metal and screws that didn't really seem to go to anything lying around. Kirkland hadn't expected America's most famous Air ship engineer to be working in a place like this. 

Samuel growled and retracted the hand. "I told you and the boy. No handouts. I don't know what you're trying to pull, passing my boy off as some sort of slave, but I know that Alfred would never let that happen. So you must be lying. Both of you are." 

"You Americans really are naive aren't you?" Arthur sighed and walked around the man to take a look at what he was working on. "Europe isn't like Boston, Mr. Jones. Things happen and people get hurt." his voice had the dangerous edge again. "And even I know that there are parts of the states that are subject to the same type of thing." 

"No, not my boy. He's a spitfire, that one. But you'd know that, wouldn't you." He frowned. "I have no problem with my boy loving who he loves, but when you come around, threatening my family, and trying to pass my boy off as a slave, that's when I have a problem with it." 

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think an idea like that would pass with anyone?" Arthur sighed and took out his gun, spinning the revolver "If it's proof you want Mr. Jones I can give it to you." 

"Yes, I want proof. Prove to me my boy isn't just trying to run away with a scumbag and I will give you what you wish to keep him safe. Otherwise, you will get nothing whether you kill me or not." He said, staring down the barrel of the gun calmly. He was never one to be intimidated. 

"Alright then, what proof would you like?" 

"Do you have the papers?" He asked, looking him in the eye. "The papers stating you bought my son, where are they? 

Kirkland smirked. "I thought you'd ask." he said pulling out the documents stating that he legally owned Alfred. "Here."

Samuel adjusted his glasses and scanned over the documents. When he reached the end he nodded. "These seem to be in order. But before we negotiate the deal to keep my son safe, what price are you asking for his freedom?" 

"Alfred is not free to go anywhere." Arthur said bluntly, he was not willing to sell the boy to anyone, not even his own father. 

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "I see...What kind and how many parts to ensure that you treat my son the way you should?" 

Arthur took a minute to dig through his pocket and pull out a list of parts and repairs he needed and gave them to Samuel. "Just what's on the list." he waited as Mr., Jones looked over it "I'll need this done within the next 36 hours. I know it's not a lot of time, but you must understand that I can't be here long." 

"I understand. You may pick up the parts tomorrow evening. I have most of this in the shop right now and what I don't have I can get or make rather quickly." He said, pocketing the list. 

"One more thing Mr. Jones" Arthur said gun rising up to head level "No one knows about this. Do you understand me?" 

"You really think I would bring the law down on the man that has my son? He could be caught in the crossfire or worse, you would kill him. I am not a stupid man, Mr. Kirkland; for all that I come from a simple background." 

"I'm glad you understand, now if you'll excuse me I have to visit your wife and other son." he said tipping his hat and heading for the door. 

Samuel frowned, but allowed him to go. He was not in a position to question what the pirate did and he was sure Matthew could damn well take care of himself and his mother. 

Arthur found himself at fairly large house at the top of a hill in a well off neighborhood. He'd brought a few crew members with him to handle anything that might go astray. With one last smirk he knocked on the door and waited to be answered.

Patience Jones had been in the foyer when the knock came, so rather than letting a servant get the door, she opened it herself. She smiled warmly at the man standing there and stepped aside so he could come in. "Hello, sir. I'm Mrs. Jones. If you're looking for my husband, he's not here right now." 

Arthur smiled and shook her hand. "Captain Arthur Kirkland" he tipped his hat introducing himself. "Pleasure to meet you, and yes I'm aware of your husband's whereabouts." he cast his glance aside to his men. "Stay outside please." he calmly ordered them. 

Patience looked past the man to the contingent of men standing behind him. It struck her as odd, but perhaps he was with some of the soldiers England had been sending over to help with the Indians out west. "Won't you come in, then?" She asked, gesturing him inside. 

Arthur followed her into what seemed to be their living room and sat down. "I hate to disturb you at such a late hour but I have some things to discuss with you and your son." 

"Of course, I shall ring for our maid to bring Matthew here." She said ringing a bell set strategically on the table. After a few moments, a servant woman appeared. After being asked to fetch Matthew, she left, coming back a few minutes later with a blonde boy with wavy hair and violet eyes.

"You needed me, mother?" He asked; voice soft and whole body language meek and submissive.

"Yes, dear. Sit down, this man has something to talk with us about." Matthew did as he was told and sat down, facing the pirate captain. 

Arthur had to keep himself from licking his lips when he saw Alfred's twin come down the stairs. He was just as beautiful as his brother, but in a much different way, yes, he would be perfect for Francis.

Arthur took out the document that bound Alfred to him and handed to Mrs. Jones. "Read this please, then we can discuss what I came here for." 

Patience took the document and read it over, face passive through the whole thing. When she looked up and handed the document back, she didn't look any different than if he had told her there was to be rain tomorrow. "I see this seems to be serious. I don't see why you felt the need to contact Matthew and I though. If you are seeking ransom it is my husband you should go to. Though...if I may...we would very much like to see him. We love Alfred dearly and haven't seen him in three years." She requested, smiling at the man gently. He should know that it took more than this so shake Patience Jones.

Matthew, however, sat frozen, eyes wide and upset. His brother was now a slave to this man? What if he beat him or worse? Al was strong, but there was only so much a person could take. 

"I have already contacted your husband and a ransom for your son's safety is being worked out." He leaned back in his chair. Arthur had never met a woman who could hold her own like this and he truly admired the one sitting before him. "I must say Mrs. Jones, I've never met a woman who could hold her own like you can, that being said, it is possible for you to see Alfred but only if you cooperate with this next bit."

The captain turned to Matthew. "I'll be taking you with me, boy." It was a statement, not a request, not a question. It was a fact. 

Matthew froze again, staring wide-eyed at the man. He turned pleading eyes on his mother, begging her not to let him take him. His mother simply smiled and patted her son's leg in a comforting gesture.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Mr. Kirkland. You already have one of my boys; surely you can see why I would not knowingly allow you to take another. It seems someone is getting greedy." She gave a small laugh and tussled her son's hair. "Matthew is a sweet, sensitive boy. Alfred can take whatever you dish out, but I would worry too much for Matthew's safety." 

Arthur stomped his foot twice on the ground as a signal for his crewmembers to come in. "I understand your concern Mrs. Jones, but he won't be for me. I have a friend running an errand for me and I'll be using Matthew as payment." he said simply getting up from his seat as a team of wild looking men came up behind him. "Now I've already made a promise to Alfred that no harm would come to you, Mrs. Jones, that being said please step out of the way. Things might get rough." 

Patience stood, flashing a smile as she revealed the revolver she had hidden in the folds of her generous skirt. She leveled it at the pirate. "I don't suggest you do this, Mr. Kirkland. You are being very rude, coming into my house and making demands. I will not allow my son to be taken as payment for your friend, especially knowing what company you most likely keep."

"Mom, don't! He said he wouldn't hurt you, just go!" Matthew begged, trying to get her to leave.

"Nonsense, Matthew. This man needs to learn some manners." She told her son, not taking her eyes off of the pirate. 

Arthur laughed motioning for his men to take out their weapons. "You amuse me Mrs. Jones, I don't believe I've had a stare down with a woman like you before." Truth be told, Arthur had anticipated being held at gun point, which is why he wore something akin to a bullet proof vest under his shirt, it wasn't bullet _proof_ but it stopped them in their tracks well enough that most shots would just be a small wound. One of the men he had with him was wearing the same thing. Most people would consider such a thing unnecessary but Kirkland knew the dangers of these operations well.

"Mark, please retrieve Matthew for me." he ordered the man with the similar vest to go forward. Said man stepped forward and managed to take a hold of Matthews arms and push them behind his back.

Patience cocked the revolver and leveled it square between the pirate's eyes. She would take no chances with missing vital organs when her son was at stake."Let him go." She warned. 

Matthew struggled against the hold, but the man was bigger and stronger than him. He wished his father or Al was here, they would know what to do. 

Arthur nodded and the man holding Matthew raised a gun to the blonde's and Arthur follow, holding his sword at the boy's gut. "Shoot all you want Mrs. Jones but your son will get hurt." he smirked as the other three members of his crew had their guns pointed at her. Alfred couldn't blame him if one of his men's fingers slipped. "Now then, please don't make me go back on my promise not to hurt you ma'am." 

Patience lowered her gun, eyes hard. "If I allow you to take Matthew with no further struggle, you will allow us to see Alfred before you go?" She asked, more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes." Arthur said, holding out his hand "Your gun, please." He nodded for two of his men to take Matthew out to the waiting van ships. 

Patience handed over the gun, but hurried to her son before the men could take him. She embraced him and whispered into his ear, "Be brave, Matthew. You are stronger than even you know." She grasped his hand, slipping a few bank notes into it. She kissed his cheek and allowed his to be hauled off.

Matthew stared after his mother, tears in his eyes. He could see her heart breaking as yet another child was torn from her. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to pay for his father's and brother's mistakes? He didn't want to be a slave to someone he'd never met! 

"I suggest you call up your husband and arrange to come to my ship with him, as he'll be delivering some parts to me tomorrow." Arthur bowed and took his leave.

Once outside he saw one of his men taking the money from Matthews hand and trying to shove him into the back seat of Arthur Van ship. Sighing The Captain shot a round at the mans foot causing him to drop everything and jump out of the way. "ay. . .what was 'at fer Capn?" he asked.

"Give the boy his money back you git." Arthur growled and watched as the man did as he was told. "And for God's sakes stop shoving him around so hard, you'll break the boy." Arthur sighed and pushed his men away. "Get in the seat and buckle up boy." he told Matthew. 

Matthew whimpered as he was shoved into the van ship and pick pocketed, not wanting to say anything for fear of being harmed. He was shaking now, trembling like a leaf in the wind, and his eyes were full of tears. He was thankful to Mr. Kirkland for getting the pirate off him, but he couldn't forget that he was the reason he was in this predicament in the first place, so he did as he was told without saying a word of thanks. 

Arthur got in his seat and reached back to give Matthew a pair of goggles "put these on and hold on tight." Kirkland started up the engine and without warning took off into the night sky and towards the docks.

Just as Matthew slipped the goggles on, they took off. Unlike his brother, Matthew hated flying, so he clung to his seat and bit back a scream. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

As soon as they were back on the ship Arthur began to lead Matthew to an extra room not far from his own. He opened up the door and ushered the boy in. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat." he said. "And later, depending on how well the git takes it, I'll bring Alfred in here." he raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Any questions?" 

"N-no sir." He whispered, sitting down on the bed and curling up. He felt completely and utterly wretched. He'd just been kidnapped, he was pending sale to a man he didn't know, and his brother was on the ship as well, a slave to the man who had taken him. On top of all of it, he was still feeling the airsickness from the van ship. 

Arthur nodded and left, locking Matthews's door and heading back to his own room. In said room he found Alfred reading another one of his books with a look of no interest on his face. "Alfred, sit up I need to talk to you." 

Alfred sat up; a pit of dread forming in his stomach as he waited for what Arthur had to say. Had his father resisted and been killed? Maybe Matthew? Had his mother done something to make Kirkland go back on his promise and hurt her? What had happened? A million things raced through his mind, but he kept quiet, waiting for Arthur to explain. 

"I explained to your father the situation and he'll be bringing the parts by tomorrow." Arthur said, shrugging off his heavy coat and hat. "I went by your old house and talked with your mother and brought your brother back here. Neither of them is harmed." 

"You what!" He screeched, jumping to his feet. "Where is he? Why did you take him? What are you going to do with him? Don't you dare touch him!" He shouted all at once. 

Arthur sighed and calmly drew his gun from out of his pocket and aimed it at Alfred "Sit down and I'll explain." 

Alfred growled, _this_ close to just throwing a punch, gun be damned. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? Can't even make an explanation without pulling a gun on someone. Nice, real nice." He mocked, but sat down anyway. "Go ahead, explain." 

"Only because that _someone_ is an idiot boy who won't learn his damn place!" Arthur yelled, having gotten tired of Alfred's harmless threats. "He's going to be given to Francis, and if you behave I'll let you spend time with him untill that day comes" Kirkland readied himself for Alfred to explode. 

But instead, Alfred just went deathly pale and froze. Arthur was giving him to _Francis_? If he had been meaning to keep him it would have been one thing. He could have protected him then, and Arthur was less likely to hurt his brother. But Francis? The man was a pervert and would destroy poor innocent Mattie.

"No...no you can't!" He cried 

" The decision has already been made, he's running me an errand and in return he gets your brother." Arthur replied, still holding his gun in place. "I understand your concern, and Francis is a pervert, but he's also a kind man to those he likes, I honestly think he'll end up treating your brother like a spoiled lap dog who has everything rather than the way I treat you." 

Somehow, the thought didn't comfort him. "You...you're a monster, you know that? Do you ever have a soul?" He asked, turning accusing eye on him. 

"I doubt it." Arthur shrugged. "I don't believe in that type of thing anyway." He sighed. "And I can't believe you're still surprised. For God's sakes, Alfred, I'm a _Pirate."_

"I'm not surprised, but it has nothing to do with you being a pirate. You're just a bastard no matter what you are. A soulless, evil bastard. I hate you." He said coldly. 

Arthur put the gun back in its place and sighed "That's the way it should be Alfred . . . I'm sorry." he shook his head and walked over to the door. "Come on then, you'll be rooming with your brother untill we meet up with Francis again." 

"No you're not, you liar." He growled, pushing past Arthur and into the hallway. He would never, ever, _ever_ forgive Arthur for this. And, salve or not, it would be a fight to get him to do anything once Mattie was on Francis' ship and they were a safe enough distance from Boston so that his parents were safe as well. 

Arthur unlocked the door to Matthews room and let Alfred in. "I'll check in on you to later tonight." he said before locking them in.

Matthew looked up from his pillow and blinked away the tears behind his glasses "A-Al. . .?" 

"Oh god, Mattie, I'm so sorry." He sobbed as he ran over to his brother and swept him up in a big bear hug. "This is all my fault." 

Matthew squeaked and hugged his brother back best he could "I-it's ok Alfred. . . I'm sure it's not your fault." 

"It _is_, Mattie! I'm the one who got myself into this mess, I'm the reason Arthur even knows you exist, I'm why Dad has to get him his goddamn parts and why Mom had to have both of us taken away. And I'm probably the reason why Arthur offered you to Francis." 

The blonde sighed, he couldn't really argue with that. "W-well. . .I still forgive you Alfred." he offered, smiling as much as he could in his condition. "At least we can be together now right?" 

Alfred shook his head and held his brother to him. "Not for long. That bastard is giving you to the Frenchie as payment for some errand. H-he said that...he said Francis would probably treat you well, though. Better than I've been treated, at least. Spoiled lap dog was the term he used, I believe." 

Matthew tried his best to hold back his tears but they just ended up flowing out on their own "Well . . .I guess this means I get to practice my French?" he said, trying to make a joke. Their mother was French but only Mattie had wanted to learn the language. 

Alfred let out a shaky laugh and shook his head. "Good one, Mattie...that was a good one." He fell silent as he stared at the brother he hadn't seen in three years, trying to put all of the apologies into this one moment.  
"Alfred. . ." Matthew pulled on his brother's shirt trying to get his attention "I'm tired, can we go to sleep?"

Alfred nodded and arranged himself more comfortably on the bed, still clinging to his twin. "Yeah...yeah sleep sounds nice right about now." He whispered, trying not to completely break down. 

The next few days went by to quickly for the Jones twins and before Matthew knew it they were in the London docks waiting for Francis to come and pick him up.

Arthur sat in his chair on the flight deck and watched as Alfred pointed out all the things on the docks to his brother through the large front windows of the ship. This was the happiest Arthur had seen Alfred in quite some time and he had a feeling that it would be the last for a while too. 

Alfred grinned at Mattie and pointed to the clock tower in the distance. "And that's Big Ben. It's really cool! Man, I wish I could show you London, Mattie. You'd love it, I'm sure. I'd take you to all the cool places and all the best cafes." 

"Yeah . . .I'm sure I would Al." Matthew said, trying his best to smile and keep with up his brother's good mood, but all he could think about right now was the man coming to claim him. Would he be as nice as Captain Kirkland told him, or was that just a cover up to not worry Alfred?

"I'm sure we'll be together again." Matthew smiled, trying to be optimistic "You can show me then, ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah, Mattie, you're right. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. And hey, it can't be any different than those three years I was gone! I mean, we've gone a long time without seeing each other before, right?" He said, trying to be chipper for his brother. 

"Right." Matthew smiled and leaned against his brother trying to ignore the commotion that was going on in the background.

"Sir. . .Francis is here." a crewmember came over and whispered into Arthurs ear. The Captain nodded "See him on then." Kirkland sighed, after seeing how happy the two were together he wanted to keep them both, but a promise was a promise. A day before, Arthur had gotten the news that Francis had carried out his mission, he'd never let Alfred or Matthew know, the idea wasn't to tell them now that they had no one to go back to but so that if Alfred ever escaped and went back to the states there would be no one there for him. 

Francis swept into the room, all smiles and winks as he sauntered up to Arthur. "Ah, ma cheri! Comment ca va? How are you, my dear?" He asked, giving the man a low bow.

Alfred wrapped his arm around his brother, trying to just take in the moment so that he would have something to return to later when he was all alone with that evil pirate and missing his brother. It was kind of hard with all the noise, but it wasn't any less special for the interruptions. 

Arthur's brow twitched and he stood up "you're as flamboyant as ever I see?" he sighed, tipping his hat to the other in respect. He'd never bow to the idiot Frenchman.

Matthew hugged his brother back and looked over his shoulder to see his new owner. The man was hardly what he expected, he was . . . beautiful actually. Now was his time to make his best impression on his new owner. 

"Now, which of these lovely boys is my darling Matieu? I hardly remember what your ragamuffin looks like." He said cheerfully, deciding to avoid the flamboyant comment made be the other pirate captain. "I would like to see what I am receiving as payment."

Alfred glared over his shoulder at the pair, shooting them both daggers and death wishes. The two were over there discussing his brother's fate like he was some sort of inanimate object to be bought and sold. 

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, it was overly obvious that Francis was in a good mood, a _very _good mood. It might not seem so but Francis enjoyed killing as much as Arthur and the massacre he had ordered on was no doubt fun for the French pirate. "Matthew, Come here." Arthur ordered the boy over.

Matthew fidgeted a bit but pulled himself out of his brother's hold and went to stand in front of the two men who would decide his fate. '_okay Matthew, don't mess up, this is your only chance to make a good first impression, remember your French._' 

"Ah! Que mignon! The boy is absolutely enchanting, Arthur! His beauty by far surpasses that of his brother!" He cried delightedly. The meek nature, the nervous innocence, and those eyes! "Ah, manifique!"

Alfred watched the whole exchange like a hawk, eyes zeroed in on Francis like he wanted to set his hair on fire. This wasn't actually a bad idea. 

Matthew blushed at the compliments he was give "Bonjour monsieur, il est agréable de vous rencontrer" he said, trying to make his best impression.

Arthur blinked as Matthew spoke, he didn't know the other spoke French? Did Alfred, no, he doubted it, that git could hardly speak English. 

"Oh and he speaks French! Mathieu, mon petit chou, you are such a darling boy." He took the boys hand and bent down, placing a kiss on the palm. "Je suis enchante rencontrer-tu." He purred, nailing Matthew with a seductive gaze. 

Matthew blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the look his new owner was giving him. "M-may I know your name monsieur? " he asked quietly, trying to make polite conversation with the man in front of him. 

"Ah, mais oui mon chaton. Je m'apelle Francis Bonnefoy." He told the boy, tracing fingers over his wrist in the casually sensuous way in which he did most things. "Tu dois m'apelles maître." He purred seductively.

Alfred growled. He wasn't sure what they were saying but it couldn't be good because Francis was a pervert and as horrible as Arthur. And he didn't like the way he was looking at his brother. It made him want to punch him. 

Matthews face went an even darker shade of red when he was told to call this man master. Just so Alfred wouldn't worry he continued to speak in French " O-oui monsieur, je vous appellerai maître . . ."

Arthur was just as annoyed as Alfred was, he hated that bloody language "Dammit Francis stop speaking French on my ship! We're making an exchange here so I want to be able to understand just what the hell your saying!"

"We were merely exchanging pleasantries, mon chere." He assured Arthur, placing one more kiss to the back of Matthew's hand before allowing it to drop back into place. The boy really was lovely. And so charming, too! He was definitely happy with this payment.

"Now, about our exchange." He said turning toward the other pirate. 

Arthur nodded and turned to a few of his crew members "take them to a spare room, I want to speak in private with Francis." The men nodded and lead the twins out of the room. Captain Kirkland turned to the Frenchman "I got the news yesterday over the radio, the police have no idea who did it so it seems you're in the clear." Arthur was careful not to mention what _it _was, just in case Alfred and Matthew were still in earshot. 

"Mais oui! You doubted me, mon chere? I am much smarter than to leave behind evidence." He chuckled. "You have what you wanted, I will be taking Mathieu with me today, oui?" He said, examining his nails. "We are both busy men and do not need to be detained further by the transaction." 

Arthur nodded "did you keep any kids you found by chance?" he asked, more curious that anything. 

"Ah, oui. We found a little girl who is their cousin and two small boys belonging to their great aunt's neice. They are rather young to be sold, but they should fetch a good price." He said offhandedly, not really caring that he was selling small children into slavery after having killed their parents. 

Arthur nodded, not really liking the idea of selling kids who were so young, but there was nothing he could do, it was Francis's choice what he did with them. "Whatever happens, don't let Matthew find out, if he does he'll surely find some way to tell Alfred, and that git is already mad enough." he said, sighing. "That being said, you're free to take Matthew with you." Arthur turned to a crew member and nodded.

A few moments later Matthew was brought in front of them and pushed to Francis's side. "I'll see you two later then." Arthur said, turning to go about his work.

Francis grinned and wrapped an arm around his new pet, leading him out to the street and along the docks. He took him to his ship, pointing out all the unique aspects of her character and how she ran. He had been particularly good on the way over, not too handsy. He had rested his hand dangerously close to Mathieu's adorable bottom, but he hadn't touched. He'd been a good boy.

But when they got back to Francis' cabin, it was quite a different matter. He chuckled and began to nibble at his neck, hands roaming his chest. "So, mon petit chou. Tell me, have you ever been with a man?" He purred. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't have a beta so there will be mistakes. I would go through them but people kept messaging me saying they wanted another chapter soon. So you guys are just gonna have to deal with the grammar issues. Sorry :/ **

**Still looking for people to rp with. You can leave your info in a review if you're interested**

Alfred had curled up on the bed after his brother left, unable to believe that he'd let Kirkland get away with this. He should never have told him anything about his family. Not anything he hadn't found out from whatever source he got the information on his father from. It was all his fault that his brother had to live with that French pervert now. 

Matthew had tried his best to pay attention to Francis and what he was saying about his London and his ship, but there was just so much on his mind that he couldn't possibly concentrate on things like that. However when they entered the Frenchman's cabin and his new owner began to touch him in ways Matthew had never been touched before, his focus changed.

"N-no Master, I haven't . . .I've only had two girlfriends ever and um well . . ." he blushed, trying to tell the man he had little experience in anything sexual. 

"Ah, how sweet! I have never had a virgin before. I assure you, mon petit chaton, you will not be disappointed when I take you." He licked a hot stripe up the side of Mathieu's neck, hand sliding down his pants to rub his palm against the boy's growing erection.

"I will make you scream my name, mon petit." He whispered huskily into his ear, other hand slipping under the boy's shirt to play with a nipple. 

Matthew whimpered and tried to calm his shaking, he _was_ turned on by this man but he was also scared for his life. What if he did something wrong, or accidently forgot to call him master, or said no? Would Francis hurt him? Would he not be gentle? All these horrible thoughts raced through the boys head causing his eyes to water. He didn't want to cry, but he was just so scared. 

Francis smirked and licked the tears from the boy's cheeks. "Do not worry, mon petit. I will take care of you, such good care. You need not be frightened of me. I am not Arthur." He chuckled. "He did not do anything to you, did he?" He asked suddenly, eyes hardening. "You have no injuries?" 

"N-no . . . he didn't hurt me, master." Matthew sniffed and let Francis do as he please, comforted by his words, even if it was just a little bit. He was scared of Arthur though, after seeing the events that unfolded in his house and how he held Matthew and his mother at gun point. "s-sir. . .may I ask you something. . ." 

"You may ask me anything, mon chere. I told you, you will not be harmed here." He told him, nuzzling the boy's neck as his hands continued to roam over and map out the body that would soon be his. He should probably give the boy his collar soon. But that neck! It had probably never been marked. It called to him. 

"w-what's my purpose here. . ." Matthew asked timidly ,not sure if it was an ok question "I know I'm here to um . . .pleasure you, but what else" the blonde blushed "will you make me pleasure other men . . .like Arthur made Alfred pleasure you . . .?" that was the last thing Matthew wanted, he liked Francis so far but he didn't want to be with one else for sure. 

"And share you with those disgusting brutes? Ah, non!

Arthur is an opportunist who would not hesitate to sell his own mother if he thought it would make him a sufficient amount of money. Money is not quite so important to me, cheri." He chuckled. Francis did not share his toys well, and Mathieu was shaping up to be his favorite so far. 

"o-okay . . .thank you master. . ." Matthew yawned, laying his head against Francis and the man continued to mark his neck and chest with bites. It hurt, but he really didn't care right now. 

Francis chuckled again and kissed his neck where he had just bitten down. "I suggest you undress and make yourself comfortable on the bed. And do not worry, mon cheri. I will be tres douce. You will not hurt much." He promised, pulling the boy into a passionate kiss before allowing him to do as he was told. Francis, meanwhile, began undressing himself as he got the necessary materials together.

Was Mathieu ready for toys just yet? Francis didn't think he was, most likely. But he had a few special lubricants to enhance pleasure. So he amassed those on the bedside table and coated his fingers with one, turning back to the blonde. 

Matthew kissed back and quickly, but shyly undressed as he was told to do. Once he was naked he laid himself stomache down on the bed, he didn't want Francis to see his dick until it was nessicary so until then he'd just let the man look at his ass. 

So the boy was shy, huh? That was just so utterly adorable! Francis chuckled and licked his lips. Taking that innocence would be so sweet, the thought to himself. And it was all his lock stock and barrel. Crawling over Matthew on the bed, he kissed his shoulder and then left a blazing trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his spine. He concentrated his efforts somewhere near the middle as he slipped a finger into him. He would make Mathieu beg for him. 

Matthew shivered as a warm, long finger made its way into his ass, he squirmed at the intrusion, it didn't hurt very much but it still felt strange. Despite it all he just let Francis continue with his work, not protesting. 

"So compliant, mon chere!" He teased, moving the finger around a bit to loosen the boy up before adding another and stretching him out so he would be able to fit him. It would not do to hurt his petit chaton! The boy was so skittish and shy; he would not get a proper performance out of the boy if he were to be too rough. He wanted Mathieu to scream his name in ecstacy, not fear or pain. 

When the second finger entered him Matthew whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain "M-master. . . " he squirmed and pressed himself against Francis's hand. For some odd reason he felt like he wanted more, he was getting turned on and it was hard for him to breath slowly 

Francis chuckled, rocking his hand into the boy as he prepared him. The boy was just too cute for his own good. He was glad he had gotten to this delightful child before anyone else had a chance to spoil his innocence. He added another finger, nipping and licking up his back. "Does it feel good, Mathieu?" He purred into his ear, accent heavier in his arousal. 

"Y-Yes!" Matthew moaned out as he was stretched wider, with the Frenchman's fingers in his ass, his tongue on Matthews back and his accent heavy the teen could hardly stand it, he was going to cum soon if this kept up "m-more . . ." he whimpered, without thinking about what he was saying. 

"If that is what you wish, mon amour~" He sing songed, lubing up his cock and pressing into the boy;s hot, tight entrance. He groaned in bliss as he was surrounded by warmth, barely holding back from just slamming into the virginal teen. After all, he did not want to hurt the boy. Mathieu was not like Arthur, he was not a rival to be subdued, but a pet to be played with and doted on. 

Matthew yelled out as the older man filled him, it hurt but at the same time felt so amazing, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He tried to speak, to tell Francis, his master, that he wanted more, but he couldn't his throat was to hoarse from the screams that came out every time Francis pounded into him. 

Francis lifted the boy up so that he was on his hands and knees rather than his stomach and kneeled behind hip, grabbing his hips so he could thrust into him. He went slow at first, building up so that the teen could better get used to the intrusion. Soon he was pistoning his hips into the boy's body at speeds that shouldn't be humanly possible, leaning over to speak dirty French into his ear. 

There was only so much Matthew could take, and this being his first time he started seeing spots not to soon after they started. Francis had found his prostate and was currently pounding into it harder than the teen could have ever dreamed of. He was going to cum, and soon "M-Master!" he yelled out, trying to get the others attention. 

"Oui, mon petit?" He purred into his ear, nibbling at it. "Are you going to cum, mon chere? So soon?" He teased lightly, stroking Mathieu's cock before holding the base to prevent orgasm. 

Matthew yelped and bucked his hips as Francis fucked him, trying his best to orgasm, but it hit him that his new master was preventing it. "Please master. . " he cried out "please, it hurts! Let me cum!" 

Francis' cock twitched at the begging, forcing himself harder and faster into Mathieu. He sought his own release diligently, biting harshly at the boy's shoulders as his breathing turned ragged. When he sensed that he was close enough to let the boy cum, but let go of the base of his cock, stroking it with quick jerks. 

" Maître Bonnefoy!" Matthew called out as he came on his stomach and the sheets below him. He'd prepared himself to yell out his new owners name when he came and thankfully he didn't forget. He could feel his insides clenching around Francis's cock, no doubt the other would cum soon as well. 

Francis groaned as he released himself into the delicious heat that was tightening around his cock like a vice grip. The boy was so tight and wonderful. If this was what fucking a virgin was like, he had no idea why he had ever bothered with anyone else. 

Matthew fell face first on the cum covered mattress below him, he'd never felt anything like this before. He was panting and moaning, covered in sweat, but it all felt so good. 

Francis slipped out of the boy with a soft pop, easing him down onto the bed. "Now that was not so bad, was it? You see now that you have nothing to fear from me, oui?" He asked, smoothing the boy's hair down. "I am not a monster to fear, but a master to look to for protection and care."

" Oui Maitre . . . "Matthew whispered, curling up in the soiled sheets, it was gross, but he was too tired to move. He still feared Francis, very much so in fact, but knowing that the man would make sex something they could both enjoy was a comforting thought, well, as comforting as it would get. The teen looked up to see Francis holding a collar in his hand, was that for him? 

Francis beckoned Mathieu to come to him so he could put the collar on. "Do not worry, mon petit. It is merely so that if you get lost whoever finds you will know to bring you back to me. Though I would not recommend getting lost in this city. There are worse men than me in this world and you would do good to remember that." He warned. 

Matthew sat up and let the collar be locked around his neck, he ran his fingers over the smooth brown leather and fingered at the golden tag with Francis's information on it. The one thing that stunned him in the center above the tag there was a rather expensive looking purple stone, the color of which matched his eyes. "I-I can't wear something this expensive. . ." the teen protested. 

Francis shook his head and laughed. "Mon cheri! This is by far not the most expensive thing I will have you wear throughout your time with me! I enjoy spoiling my pets. So, s'il te plait, wear it for me." He asked, simpering at the boy teasingly and running a finger over his jaw. 

"O-oui Maitre! Of course I'll wear it for you . . ." Matthew said dumfounded by the idea that he'd be wearing things more expensive than the stone around his neck. But he had decided to make the best out of his new life.

Something the Frenchman said struck him though 'throughout the time you're with me' did it mean that once Francis was bored of Matthew he'd throw him out, probably. The teen sighed, his expression going from one of embarrassment to one of sadness. He'd be disposed of when he got older, just like a working dog that was too old to do its job. 

Francis, of course, had meant that there was a possibility that Mathieu, over time, could earn his trust and possibly his freedom. Of course, Francis would still like to keep him close, but if he did let the boy out of bondage he would not be legally able to stop him from leaving.

But seeing that look on his pet's face, he knew what he had said had been taken quite the wrong way.

"What is it, mon chere? Are you not well?" He asked, patting the boy's hair. 

Matthew couldn't keep himself from crying anything longer "y-you're going to throw me out when I get older aren't you?" he said more than asked "and Arthur will do that to my brother too, or he'll kill him." the teen tried to dry his eyes, but the tears kept flowing. "I'll never see my brother or family again . . ." 

"Shhh! Shh ah non, Mathieu! I am not going to throw you out! I merely meant that as you get older, if you are a good boy, I may let you go free. It is a reward to look forward to, non? Of course, this would not be for many years to come and you will always be welcome to stay with me, but I do not mean to keep you a pet forever!" He cooed at him, pulling him close and petting his hair.

"As for your brother...I cannot say what will happen to him when Arthur grows tired of him. He is not like me, Monsieur Kirkland. All we can do is pray your brother is not harmed." 

Matthew blinked away the last of his tears for the moment and pressed his face into Francis's chest. "Alfred told me that one time Arthur told Alfred he loved him, and that he said it back." It wasn't something that Mattie thought Francis cared about but he just wanted a second opinion.

"But that it could never be true love because he's a pirate. Also that before he fell asleep he heard you telling Arthur to get rid of him because he would turn Arthur soft." Matthew looked up, confused. 

"Ah, Mathieu, I did say that. And I meant it, too. Arthur is doing things he normally wouldn't to appease your brother and it may lead to dangerous mistakes. And as much as Kirkland is my rival, I do not want to see him dead because he was trying to protect him." He explained. 

"Okay . . ." Matthew said, not really understanding. "master . . .I'm tired, can I sleep?" 

"You may, mon petit. I will be here when you wake up and we will see about getting you food and proper clubs." He told him, kissing his forehead as he rose from the bed. 

**-USUK-**

Back in the port Arthur was still attempting to knock down Alfred's door because the git had barricaded it and locked himself in. "Dammit Alfred!"

Arthur and his men finally managed to break the door down but when they went in, Alfred wasn't there. "Where the hell could that git have gone?" Arthur roared and turned to his men. "Send out as many search parties as we have, bring that idiot back to me alive!"

The crew nodded and ran off to do their respective duties.

Alfred had been laying curled up in his bed, wondering if Mattie had gotten back to Francis' ship alright and if the scumbag was treating him ok when the window had been busted in. A tall man wearing a scarf and heavy tan jacket had forced his way in, not saying a word as he overpowered the boy and tied bitch of cloth over his mouth and around his wrists and ankles. He then proceeded to barricade the door and throw Alfred out the window down to another man and climb out the window himself. Before Alfred could do much more than struggle against the bonds they were gone, taking off through the city.

Somehow, Alfred managed to get the bindings around his feet off and kick the man holding him in the nuts, taking off as fast as he could away from the man who had taken him. It took him a bit, but he also managed to get the gag and wrist bindings off as well.

Ivan Braginski wasn't a pirate, no, he was the head of the London branch of the Russian mafia and when he heard that the son of his father's rival was in London and in the hands of none other than Captain Arthur Kirkland, it wasn't something he was going to ignore. "After him!" Ivan ordered the group of men he'd brought with him forward, after all if was never fun without a chase.

However the chase wasn't long, in less than half an hour Ivan's men had Alfred captured again. Luckily the office wasn't far away and the American boy was taken there. 

Alfred growled and struggled against the men holding him. Biting, scratching, kicking, screaming. There was no way he was going to go down without a fight. "Let go of me you bastard! My owner is going to kick your asses. No, fuck that! I'll do it myself!" He screeched and clawed at one man's eyes. 

One of the men fell back, holding his bleeding face. "Now now that's enough" Ivan smiled, shooting his gun right by Alfred's head. " I won't miss next time!" The Russian man giggled. "Now be a good boy and listen up." 

Alfred trained hate-filled eyes at the Russian man keeping him hostage or whatever it was he was going to do with him. "Get on with it, I don't have all day." He snapped, glaring at him. 

"It's quite simple, Captain Kirkland pays to get you back, or we kill you." The large man smiled and patted Alfred on the head. "My men have already contacted him and he should be here soon, until then, make yourself at home." 

Alfred kicked one of the men in the balls. "Yeah, just like home." He sneered and took a seat in one of the armchairs, glaring at them all. 

Ivan did have other motives, but he'd be discussing those with Arthur when the other man came to pick up his pet. Truth be told Ivan despised pirates, but he made an acception for Arthur, the man was a genius when it came to what he did.

Arthur wasted no time in breaking down the door to Ivan's office and sending his crew in. "That ruski bastard!" he snarled, making his way into the room where Alfred and Ivan would most likely be. "There you are!" he yelled out when he saw Ivan messing with Alfred.

The Russian man looked back and smiled, holding his gun to Alfred's head as two of his men held him down. "Ah! Welcome Arthur it has been so long!" Ivan smiled "You will be paying to get your boy back da?"

"I have a job for you to do." He told him bluntly, tossing a file at him. Everything you need is in there. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, a mercenary. You must take him down." 

Arthur opened the file and scanned through it "you want him dead, or just taken out of the picture?" Arthur asked, he never used to bother to clarify, but that had cost him some jobs before. He looked over at Alfred, the boy look scared, that was normal considering there was a 300 pound Russian with the capacity to crush him holding a gun to his head. 

"I want him dead. Bring me back proof. The head will do." The Russian told him. Beilschmidt was a pirate of the worst sort, killing and looting without mercy or logic. Random massacres of whole towns were frequent. He must be taken out.

Alfred wasn't so much scared for himself as he was for Arthur. Who knew what the Russia would do when he inevitably refused to risk himself for Alfred? 

"Deal" Arthur nodded and shook the other man's hand. He'd met Beilschmidt before and the man had annoyed him to no end, though he never got in Arthur's way, so Kirkland had just left the other alone. After all he was more on the eastern side where Ivan lived, not really near the UK at all.

"I'll be taking that back if you don't mind." Arthur said, point to Alfred. "Next time though, just send me a letter when you want me to take a mission." 

"I could not be sure that you would do it without persuasion." Ivan shrugged. "It was a safer bet to take the boy than to chance you're not cooperating." He signaled to his men to let the boy go and Alfred was shoved roughly towards his master. 

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the back of his shirt "I'll send word once the task is completed and with that he drug Alfred out. Arthur took a key from his pocket and unlocked Alfred's collar, taking it off he put in his pocket and began to walk away. It was best if Alfred left, as much as he still loved the boy, it was what needed to be done, Francis was right. 

Alfred didn't understand what was happening. Arthur had just taken his collar off and was walking away without ordering him to stay close. He couldn't be...letting him go, could he? But that was impossible! Arthur would never just let him leave. He couldn't just leave him like this.

"Arthur wait!" He cried, not really thinking about it as he ran to catch up with the man. 

"Why are you following me you git." Arthur glared up at Alfred "your free, don't you get it?" The brit looked away, he had thought himself long ago not to cry, and it still worked.

He loved Alfred, he wanted to have him as a pet just like Francis had Matthew, but Alfred's personality wouldn't allow that. But it was because of whom he was that Arthur loved him. It was all too confusing, so the pirate decided to just let go.

Alfred felt a sharp pain in his chest when he heard that. So Arthur really was letting him go? Just up and leaving him just like that? A snap of the fingers and a wave of the hand and he's supposed to forget him and go back to his job at the docks? It...it wasn't fair!

"Please!" he cried, taking a fistful of his jacket. "Please don't leave me." He whispered desperately, gazing into Arthur's eyes with a panicked desperation and despair, his heart wrenching. 

"what the hell is wrong with you boy!" he growled trying to shove Alfred off, but with no success.

"wasn't it you who just yesterday said I had no soul and that you hated me!" Arthur was confused, Alfred didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay be with him? "Make up your damn mind, what do you want?" 

"I want you to love me." He sobbed, the last push succeeding in toppling him, causing him to fall on his ass on the cold street.

"But you don't. You never will. Because to you I'm just a possession to be used, but to be you're _everything_. Do you really think I would have let you go to my family at all if I hadn't loved you? No. Either you'd be dead, or I would. Do you think I'd let you sell me to Francis? Hell no. Part of it may have been for my family, but part of it was for you, too. So you would be pleased with me and...And love me." He clutched at Arthur's jacket and sobbed, begging him not to go. 

Arthur looked down and the crying teen at his feet. Alfred still loved him, even after all of this, he just wanted Arthur to love him back, to be pleased with him. It was more than the pirate could take, he'd never expected anyone to feel this way towards him.

He loved Alfred too, and that being said he bent down and locked the collar back on his neck "If you come with me now, know that you'll be with me until one of us dies." 

"Regifting my collar is a pretty shitty engagement ring." He joked dryly, rolling his eyes. "You don't think I know that, you idiot? I don't ever, _ever_ want you to scare me by trying to leave me again, you hear?" He pouted, looking up at him with tear filled and reproachful eyes

Arthur rolled his eyes and slapped Alfred in the face, it wasn't hard, but it was hard enough. "Shut up you git, our arrangement is still the same." he said pulling Alfred up by his shirt" in that I _own_ your ass." he snorted and started walking back towards his ship

"and if you ever want my love you'll realize that." It was the most romantic thing, but it was Kirklands way of saying ' I love you too" 

"God, you're still a fucking dick." He scoffed, wondering not for the last time if he was some sort of masochist. This obviously wasn't quite a healthy relationship. But he followed after Arthur anyway, hands in his pocket and a small smile on his face 

"Shut your trap before I smash your head in" Arthur growled, not in the best of moods right now. He didn't really want to deal with Gilbert, it wasn't that he couldn't kill the man it was just it would be annoying, the man always went on and on about how awesome he was.

But for now he'd settle on getting something to eat and talking things over with Alfred. Kirkland took him to their usual bar but instead of the normal spot by the window he paid the bar tender to put them in the back, alone.

"Now Listen up Alfred." Arthurs emerald eyes narrowed "I want to get one thing straight." 

"Let me guess, you're going to reinforce that you're a pirate, I'm your slave, I should be talking to you like this, and if I interfere in your work I become a nuisance and you'll kill me, all without any reason for me to actually shut up and behave?" He asked, not willing to be nice just yet. 

"remind me why I just didn't leave you on the street" Arthur growled, pinching the bridge of his noise in irritation. 

"Cause I'm pretty." He grinned 

"try again" Kirkland rolled his eyes 

"Cause I'm a good lay?" He teased. 

"now you're just being annoying" Arthur sighed, "All those things you said were true, but the thing I wanted to say is this" The Pirate took a deep breath "I love you, but the ways I show my love will most likely be hidden. Do your best to look for them." he ran his hands through his hair "but loving you and being pleased with you are two _very_ different things. As of now Alfred, we're back to square one on the of trust I have for you, I suggest you work on that." 

"Trust? What the hell. I just got kidnapped, offered my freedom, and _still_ chose to stay with you! How much more loyal does a guy gotta be?" He pouted.

"You're such a child you know that" Arthur sighed and waved the waiter over. "Order what you want." he told the other. 

"And you're mean to me, I'd say we're even...as long as you don't stab me again." He frowned and looked through the menu. He still didn't like eating in front of the man, but it would have to do. So he ordered some soup and scones and kicked back. 

Arthur ordered a plate of fish and chips and a pint of ale. Closing his menu he gave it to the waiter and kicked Alfred under the table "sit up straight you git." he frowned 

Alfred made a face at him and sat up. "You're not my mother, Arthur." He pouted at him.

"Yes but I'm your _Master_." he replied with a rather kinky smirk. 

A shiver went down Alfred back at that, cheeks stained red. "Must you really do that in public?" He muttered 

"yes, thats why I asked for the back room~" he purred, rubbing his hand on the others leg. 

"Oh god, you're not thinking of doing it in here, are you?" He squeaked, trying to fidget away from the hand, only to move into the touch on accident. 

"mmmm, maybe" he licked his lips and moved over to sit on the same bench as Alfred.

"Are you crazy! What if someone sees us?" He whispered, looking around frantically. But there was no one around.

"Don't worry, Francis and I used to fuck here all the time, the bar tender doesn't mind." Arthur actually had no intention of fucking here, but it was still funny. 

Alfred frowned at that and scooted away from his resolutely. His protests had been half-assed at best before, but not he was a stone wall of determination not to let Arthur seduce him. 

"Oh come now Alfred, it's just a little bit of make-up sex" he teased pulled the other into a kiss as the waiter brought in their food and placed it on the table. 

"You really think I'm all that horny after you mentioned fucking Francis here? Eww, no thank you." He retreated from the kiss, focusing on his food.

Arthur laughed and did the same. It had been a good long while since he'd had good English cooking, and he didn't care what anyone said, he thought English food was delicious. 

Alfred, however, had trouble choking down the scones he'd ordered. His dad could cook better than this and the man rarely spent any time in the kitchen! But he powered through it, not wanting to seem ungrateful. 

Once they were done the two headed back to the ship and into Arthur's room. The Brit stripped off all of his clothes and changed into nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. He smirked when he realized that Alfred had watched the whole thing 

Alfred couldn't get his mind off the way Arthur had looked at him in the restaurant. It had been awhile since they'd done anything, since before Mattie came on board. The last time before the restaurant that Arthur had even touched him sexually was when he played with his cowlick before going to kidnap his brother. So he couldn't help it when his eyes were drawn to that body, roaming over the planes of his chest and abs. 

"You want to touch, boy~" Arthur teased, puffing out his chest to give Alfred a better view. Latley he had been considering letting Alfred top him during sex, and just seeing the way the larger man looked at his body made him think it was a good idea.

Alfred licked his lips and nodded, holding his hands out to tentatively slide them down toned muscles, touches becoming more firm and sensual as he gained confidence. He had often wondered what it would be like to touch Arthur like the man touched him, tasting skin and dominating their kisses and taking him. 

Arthur pulled Alfred down by his collar and whispered huskily in his ear "do you want to fuck me boy?" 

"Oh god yes." He groaned, taking Arthur's hips and rocking them together as he covered his lips with a dominating, forceful kiss that left him dizzy. He shoved his tongue through his lips at the first chance he got, plundering his mouth as he backed him up towards the bed. 

"mmm . . " Arthur savored the feeling of Alfred's rough hands on his soft skin. He leaned into the kiss and skillfully breathed through his nose while the teen ran his tongue through his mouth. Kirkland fell backwards and grabbed Alfred to take the teen with him. He hit the bed with a thump as the other fell on his chest. 

Alfred moved to situate himself between the elder man's legs, moving his clothed hips against Arthur's ass in an imitation of what he was planning to do once the foreplay was over and Arthur was riled up enough. He smirked over him, gazing down into green eyes with hazy, seductive blue. 

Arthur growled and pulled Alfred down by his collar "take off your damn clothes already" he ordered nipping at the others lower lip "I may be on the bottom but I'm still in charge." 

Alfred chuckled a pressed his lips to the pirate's, pulling back to tug the shirt up over his muscled chest, tanned from working on the docks. The pants and underwear were the next to go, revealing Alfred in all his natural glory to the pirate captain. 

The captain growled in pleasure and he was met with the sight of Alfred's naked body. He fingered the head of his cock "we should get this pierced" 

Alfred groaned low in his throat as Arthur ran his fingers over the head of his cock. "Pierced, sir? Why?" He asked, looking down, a little frightened. 

Kirkland licked his lips when Alfred called him sir, good the boy was learning. "a prince Albert would be perfect." the said stroking the cock in front of him "it's pleasure enhancing for both parties, plus I'd look adorable on your cock." 

Alfred panted, running his hand through Arthur's hair as the older man stroked his cock. "Anything you want, sir." He purred. "You own my ass, after all." 

"mmm, its settled then, I'll get the ring tomorrow and we'll pierce that dick of yours." Arthur grabbed a hold of Alfred's cock and smeared around the pre-cum that was beginning to leak out. " c'mon then boy, we don't have all day." he purred licking the tip of his penis "lube yourself up and fuck me." 

Alfred pushed Arthur down onto the bed and grabbed the lube from the table, slicking up his fingers and shoving two into the man below him. Working his way quickly up to three and then four, finally lining himself up with the pirate's hole and thrusting in.

Arthur moaned out as Alfred filled him, he was huge and filled him up much more than Francis did. "ah, good boy, fuck your master harder!" he order, reaching back to smack Alfred hard on the ass. 

Alfred gasped as he was spanked, thrusting harder into the man below him. "Y-yes master." He growled, burying his face in his shoulder as he put all his surprising strength into the movements he was making inside his owner. 

Kirkland yelled out and continued to smack Alfred's ass with all the force he could muster. His pet was doing an amazing job but it still wasn't enough. "play with my nipples" he whispered into Alfred's ear. 

Alfred chuckled and began to pinch and play with one of the nubs, flicking his tongue over the other and occasionally biting at it and dragging teeth over the sensitive bud. "You like that, master?" He rasped, looking up at him with lust clouded eyes. 

" I Fucking Love it!" Arthur growled "do it with the other one" he ordered smacking the boys ass harder "and don't forget you're also fucking me, you need to learn to multitask when you fuck me boy!" Kirkland himself was getting way to much pleasure out of Alfred fucking him, they might have to do it this way more often. 

Alfred didn't speak, merely opting to bite down on the other nipple and switch the angle of his thrusts to ram a sharp thrust right into the other blonde' prostate. He would show Arthur how well he multi tasked. Without taking his mouth of the nub rolling between his teeth or slowing the speed of his thrusts, he began to jerk his owner off with rapid movements of the hand wrapped around him. 

Arthur moaned out and bucked his hips up into Alfred's hand. "bloody hell!" he moaned out. The boy was better than he'd though. Without so much as a word of warning Arthur came in between then and clenched himself around Alfred "cum inside me, don't pull out." 

Alfred growled out his master's name as he complied, burying himself deep in the smaller man and filling him with his seed. He lowered himself to the bed, panting and flushed. "Hot damn..." 

Arthur moaned as Alfred pulled out. "You're not done yet boy," he smirked "lick my ass clean" 

Alfred blushed heavily and stared at the pirate incredulously. Deciding that he wasn't joking, Alfred positioned himself between Arthur's legs and spread his cheeks, tongue running over the puckered hole. 

"a-ah . . .the inside too boy" Arthur purred and spread his legs to give Alfred better access. 

Alfred could taste the salty semen as he pushed his tongue into Arthur, wiggling it around and darting it in and out of the pirate. He looked fucking beautiful like that, spread out for him. He could definitely get used to having the pirate beneath him. 

Once Arthur felt he had been cleaned out enough he called Alfred up to lay by him. "mm. . .such a good pet" he purred, playing with Alfred's cowlick. 

Alfred squirmed and flushed as the piece of hair was played with. "Do you never get tired of that?" He asked, flustered and embarrassed. It was bad enough that the man had him practically wrapped around his little finger and literally owned him; he had to take advantage of that weakness, too. 

"Mmm . . .no not really" he shrugged and smacked the boy on the ass "I noticed that's a kink of yours as well" he purred "you're a good top you know that?" 

Alfred was sure his face couldn't get any redder than it was right now. There had to be some sort of law against being this mortified. "You're not such a bad bottom, though a bit bossy." He teased, trying to regain some of his dignity. 

"heh, as it should be don't you think?" he said kissing the other passionately on the lips. "You're a bloody git, but I love you. . ." 

Alfred returned the kiss, pulling the pirate in close to deepen the kiss. He was absolutely giddy that Arthur would admit to loving him. It made his heart soar in a way he hadn't thought possible. "I love you too." He whispered, nuzzling up to him after the kiss was broken. 

Arthur blushed as the teen snuggled happily up to him. He'd never had anyone love him this much and truth be told it was kind of weird. He'd make sure only to admit his true feelings for the other when Alfred earned it, because after all, he was still a pirate. 

Alfred chuckled and kissed his nose. "You're adorable when you blush, you know that?" He teased gently, arms going around Arthur's waist as he tangled their legs together. 

"shut up!" Arthur pouted and turned away, he wouldn't have anyone telling him he was adorable. "Get up and make me a cup of tea would you ?" 

Alfred just laughed and kissed his shoulder before getting up and pulling on his clothing, going down to the galley to get a cup of tea for Arthur. He stood demurely, waiting for the cook to have a minute before requesting the beverage for the Captain 

The cook turned around to see his Captain's slave standing behind the counter. "ya need somthin' boy?" he raised his brow, wondering where Captain Kirkland was and why he was letting the teen run around. 

"The captain sent me down to get him some tea." He told him, trying to be as polite as possible. 

"ah, on tea duty are ye?" the cook laughed and set on a small pot of water to boil. "so boy-o, I never really got ta talk to ye, yer name's Alfred right?" 

"Yeah, that' my name, don't wear it out." he joked, leaning up against a table. "What about you? What's your name?" 

" Daren" the cook answered as he flipped what seemed to be some sort of pancake in the frying pan in front of him. " 'ow ya likin' the Capn'" 

Alfred coughed, blushed, and looked away. "Ah...he's a dick." His eyes widened as he realized that the choice of words there was not ideal. "I mean, he's a...forget it, I can't think of anything that isn't sexual so we might as well go with that." He shrugged, giving up. 

Daren let out a hardy laugh "you're his new bed mate then?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent. The cook took out a tray and put Arthur's tea on it along with a few tea cakes and some extra hot water for a 2nd cup. " 'ere ya go." 

"Thanks, Daren." He said, giving the cook a jaunty salute and taking the tray up to where Arthur was waiting. He pushed the door open and set the tray down on a table. "There, tea's ready." 

"Good job boy" Arthur ruffled the teens hair and took a sip of his tea. "was Daren down there?" 

"Yup, got to talk to him a little while he was making your stuff." he said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.  
**-**

There was a crash and then the sound of meowing and Iggy ran from the fat American cat that had stowed away on board, eventually he just decided to run into Arthurs cabin and onto his lap. " mow. . ." the cat purred and snuggled up on Arthur. "Iggy . . . there you are" Arthur laughed and stretched his cats ear. 

The fat white cat, however, immediately jumped up into Alfred's lap and started yowling for attention, not shutting up until his owner scratched his ears, purring like one of those high tech engine things they sometimes put in high end ornithopters. "Scout, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see his cat.

Iggy hissed at scout and looked up at Arthur with an expression that said 'get that other cat out of here.'. Arthur blinked and looked at the other cat. "that cat is yours?"

"Yeah! I don't know how he got onto the ship, though. Smart little scamp must have followed you back to this ship when we were in Boston. Must've picked up my scent on you or something." He told him, laughing as Scout put his large paw on his nose. 

"that makes sense" he sighed sipping his tea, so much for a relaxing evening talking with Alfred. He hadn't seen iggy in weeks, he'd assumed the cat had gone and found a new person to live with and just left it at that. So he was secretly quite happy when his cat came and sat on his lap.

Iggy put his paws up on Arthur's desk and looked over at scout _"why are you still in here, I told you to leave" _

Scout just flicked his tail and shot out of Alfred's arms, onto the desk, and pounced on Iggy. _"Don't be such a party pooper, I followed my human's scent. Your human has it all over him."_

Iggy rolled off the desk with scout of top of him and hissed, swiping a paw at the other _"that's because my human is in charge of yours!" _The British shorthair rolled out from under the fat tabby and shook himself off _"that should mean I'm in charge of you too."_

Arthur sighed and he watched the cats play with each other, he didn't need to have another cat running around the ship, iggy took care of the rats just fine, but he knew Alfred would be upset if he told him his cat had to go. "I'll let you keep your bloody cat, as long as he keeps himself out of trouble, understand?" 

"Fine, fine!" He said, waving off the man's concerns as he watched the adorable display in front of him. This had to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen! He almost squealed when scout pinned down Iggy and started cleaning his ears.

_"No way, squirt. I'm totally the dominant male. I'm bigger."_

Iggy growled and tried to shove the larger car off _" size doesn't matter you idiot, now stop licking me!"_

Arthur smiled and turned back to his tea, content on spending the rest of the evening peacefully. "Alfred come here." 

Alfred approached the other man, still watching the cats out of the corner of his eye to make sure they didn't get into a fight. "What do you want, Arthur?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Scout merely purred and continued grooming his new friend. _"Ah, but bigger means stronger and you know the rules. You have to beat me in a duel to be the alpha male." _He teased.  
Arthur got up out of his chair "sit down." he smirked 

_"Then fight me!" _iggy hissed  
Alfred gave him a confused look, but sat down in the chair. Whatever Arthur had planned was either going to be painful or feel really good, if that smirk was anything to go by.

Scout just purred louder. _"If you can't even get me off of you, how do expect to win in a fight?"_

Arthur nodded and sat dow on top of him before proceeding to play with his cowlick "stop looking at those cats and pay attention to me, how bout it love" Arthur purred and nipped at Alfred's ear.

Iggy growled and wiggled his way out from under scout _" I can't let my Human's slave's cat beat me in a fight! " _

Alfred nodded dumbly and let out a low mewl as the unruly piece of hair was toyed with. "You have my full attention, sir." He rasped. He would gladly take his attention off of the cats for this.

Scout merely pounced on him again, pinning him under his weight. 

"You're so adorable" Arthur chuckled and tweaked one of Alfred's nipples "and your mine . . .all mine" the thought comforted him as he sipped his tea and looked over the flight charts.

Iggy stuck out his claws and swung a paw at Scouts chest, scratching him fairly deep and drawing blood. 

"Always, all yours." he answered, leaning into Arthur and just enjoying being with him. He didn't care what the other was doing as long as he could be there to share it. He was really hopeless.

"_Hey, dickface, that hurt!"_ He hissed as he swiped a massive paw at the other cat's head, knocking his square in the side of his muzzle. 

Arthur wasn't really looking at anything on the charts, he was more focused on making an attack plan for when they met up with Gilbert.

Iggy yelped out in pain, he wasn't used to fights, always having been alone with Arthur. Said human looked up when he heard his cat in pain. "Alfred" he growled "call your damn cat off before I throw it in the bay!" 

"Are you kidding me? _My_ cat is the one that's bleeding, obviously it was yours that started it!" he scowled as he lifted his master off of his lap and bent down to pick up Scout, inspecting the wound to his chest. "Ouch, Scout! That looks deep! We better get you fixed up!" he said, nuzzling the cat, who nuzzled back as he took him into the bathroom and grabbed a strip of cloth laying around to clean off the wound. 

Arthur sighed and picked up iggy carrying the cat to his bed and placing him down. "I don't care who started it, I just want you two to behave, or you're both sleeping outside." Arthur frowned and went back to sit in his chair.

Iggy curled up on the bed and didn't move when scout was placed next to him _"you got me in trouble with Arthur. . ." _

_"You're the one who started it! I didn't do anything to you until you started hissing and spitting at me." _Scout whined, trying to shift father away from the other as possible. That cat was crazy! _"I just wanted to be your friend and you chased me in here!"_  
Arthur sighed and poured himself another cup of tea. He looked over to find Alfred akwardly standing by his desk looking over his shoulder " what?"

_" and I told you i didn't want to have anything to do with you, but you still followed me!" _

Alfred chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing, man. I was just curious, is all. About what you were doing." He told him truthfully. Lying never really seemed to fly around Kirkland.

_"You were the only other cat around, what was I supposed to do?"_

"I'm not really doing anything " Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. There wasn't much to do at this hour, and they'd already had sex. He could always make Alfred do anything he wanted, but he really didn't feel like that either.

_" how the hell am I suppose to know. I'm by myself all the time and it's no problem for me." _

_"_Oh...well then I guess it's rather silly for me to be looking over your shoulder then, isn't it." He laughed, patting Arthur on the shoulder and going over to bug the cats, laying on the bed and staring at them, making funny faces.

_"Well maybe I don't like being alone."_ He told him with a huff. 

_"what is your human doing?" _iggy asked scout, the blonde was making strange faces and iggy didn't like it, Arthur would never do something like that. 

Scout merely mewled happily and pranced over to his human, tail flickering in the air as he pressed his nose to Alfred's. Al wiggled his nose and Scout sneezed, falling back on his butt and shaking his head.

_"Dont' worry, Iggy, he's just playing. Doesn't your human play with you?"_

_"no . . . he always says he's to busy" _Iggy replied ran his paw over his ear in an attempt to scratch it. He found it weird that Scouts human spent so much time with him, was this Alfred guy never busy? 

Alfred grinned and pushed Scout down on his back, rubbing his tummy as the cat thrashed around from side to side, paws swiping playfully at Alfred's wrist and arm.

_"Really? That's too bad. Alfred always makes time to play with me. Maybe he'll play with you, too!"_

Iggy snorted, but he was really jealous. He wished Arthur would rub his stomach, it looked like it felt good and scout was having a lot of fun. _"I-I don't want to play with your human. . ."_ Iggy lied and hopped down, going over to Arthur. "mooooww" he purred and rubbed up against his human's leg.

Arthur moved his leg to shove iggy off as he continued what he was doing with the map "not now, I'm busy." Iggy's ears lowered and he went back to the bed _" see. . .he's working." _

"Awww, Arthur, don't be so mean to the poor thing." He scolded, scooping up Iggy and cradling him to his chest. "You just want someone to give you a bit of attention, isn't that right?" He cooed at the cat, scratching under his chin.

_"See? I told you Al would play with you!" _Scout told him triumphantly 

_"let go of me you stupid human!" _Iggy hissed and tried to get out of Alfred's hold. He didn't want his attention, he wanted Arthurs. But the scratch under his chin felt really good and soon he was curled up by Alfred, though he was still upset that Arthur wouldn't pet him. 

Alfred absentmindedly petted Iggy's belly as he held him, scratching Scout behind the ears. Scout, for his part, looked completely smug to have been proven right. 

"Alfred, I'm thinking of leaving you with Francis for a day or two while I take care of the job Braginski gave me. How do you feel about that?" Arthur asked. He didn't want to take the American along in case the boy got in his way or got hurt, the job would be easier without him there. 

Alfred looked up from where he was playing with the cats and thought about it for a moment. If he were to go with Francis he would be able to keep an eye on Mattie and see that he was being treated well. On the other hand, that was opening himself up from further molestation from the man and that was just not an option. What he really wanted to do was to go with Arthur, make sure he came back in one piece. But he knew he'd just get in the way so in the end he nodded his consent.

"Yeah, sure. But if he lays one hand on me I'm going to break his wrist." He told him casually. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell him your off limits while you're there" he smiled at Alfred as the teen continued to play with the cats. He'd become much calmer since they had sex that evening and it was nice to have the cabin be quiet, but also have other people in it. 

Alfred nodded his thanks and lay back on the bed, taking Iggy cat with him, arms still wrapped around the Scottish fold. Scout followed after, curling up too his maters side and getting comfortable. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here's your update. Sorry it's short but it'll have to do. Still looking for new people to rp with as always :D send me a PM if you're interested and I'll get back to you.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

The next day Arthur walked Alfred to Francis' ship on the other side of the docks to drop him off. They were taken into the flight deck by his first mate to wait for Francis. "now listen up Alfred, I'll only be gone for a day or two and I need you to behave. Promise me you will?" 

Alfred looked around to make sure they were alone before pressing a soft kiss to the pirate's lips. "I promise, I'll be good. You promise to come back alive and in one piece?" He pouted, bottom lip poking out a bit.

"I promise, no idiot German is going to take down Europe's best pirate." Arthur reassured him and turned his attention to the Frenchman who just entered the room. "well then I'll be off, and Francis." he said turning to the other pirate " no touching my boy." 

"Ah oui, I understand." The Frenchman said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Alfred is off limits. Though I do not see why I would want him when I have Mathieu." He chuckled. 

Matthew poked his head out from behind Francis and waved at his brother. He was really glad to see him so soon, but wasn't sure if he could go up and hug him. Francis had weird rules about people touching him.

Alfred grinned and completely ignored the two pirates as he rushed to his brother and swept him up into a hug. "Hey ya, Mattie! Guess who's gonna be stickin around for a bit?" He cried happily, cuffing his brother on the back and laughing boisterously.

Francis laughed, the boy was just so full of energy. He would probably not much appreciate it later, but for now it was amusing. And he supposed that it wouldn't do any harm to ease up on the no touching rule when it came to his little Mathieu's beloved brother. It wasn't as if Alfred was going to try anything sexual with his twin.

"A-Alfred calm down! Please!" Matthew didn't like when his brother spun him around like this. He was really happy to see his twin but Alfred was always so full of energy and sometimes it was just a bit too much for any one person to handle, he wasn't sure how Arthur did it.

"Aww, Mattie, stop being such a party pooper, bro! I haven't seen you in like...days! I'm allowed to be a little excited to see my brother, aren't I?" He whined, making puppy dog eyes at his brother. 

"y-yeah of course you are Al. " Matthew laughed. The truth was he was still nervous around Francis and was worried that he would be doing something wrong if he hung out with his brother to long and ignored his Master. "U-Um . . .Maitre Bonnefoy . . ." 

"Oui, mon petit?" Francis asked, looking to the boy. "Is there anything you require?" He asked, bowing low over the boys hand and kissing it, as was his custom when he was trying to fluster his poor slave. 

Matthew blushed and turned his head away "I-I was wondering if I could spend some time with Alfred today . . .j-just the two of us." 

"Mon chaton...I do not know if this is a good idea. What if someone were to try and take you? I would not be there to protect you!" He told the boy, petting his hair. "But if I give you two a room to yourself for the day will you promise me to stay right there and open the door immediately if I ask?" He cooed, fussing over Matthew like a favorite dog. 

Mattie fidgeted in his owners grip but nodded because he understood the others concern "Y-yes sir, we'll stay put and answer if you knock, I promise!"

"Such a good boy you are, Mathieu." He cooed, kissing the boy's forehead and leading them both to a room. "You will both be safe here. Now remember what I said and play nicely, oui?" He said cheerfully and left the room.

Alfred didn't like it one bit. He hated being confined to one room and hated it even more that Mattie was the property of this asswipe. "So, he been treating you good? I can kick his ass if you want me too. I'll just tell Arthur he tried to rape me and he won't think twice about it." 

"Calm down Al, please." Matthew said sitting down on one of the couches in the room with his brother. "Francis is really nice to me, he gives me whatever I ask for and a lot of things I don't" Matthew said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean, a lot of things you don't?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "He hasn't been making you do things you don't want to in bed, has he?" 

"a-ah no no, I meant just like material things, he buys me a lot of stuff" Matthew laughed " and he's really gentle with me when we have sex" the blonde blushed hard and looked down. 

"Gentle? He must really like you! I thought he was going to break me!" He said, laughing. "That actually makes me feel a lot better." He said, letting out a whoosh of breath. "Here I was thinking that he was mistreating you and forcing himself on you!" 

"a-ah no no" Matt rubbed the back of his head "Francis is really good to me a guess." he sighed. The Frenchman treated him like a spoiled dog, but it wasn't material things he wanted. Though he'd never tell Francis, because then he would sound ungrateful.

"...I'm glad. Really, I am. God, Mattie you don't; know how worried I've been about you! Every night I was up, wondering about all the horrible things he could be doing and how he could be mistreating you. I know what pirates are like, Mattie. You know you can tell me if he hurts you in any way, right?" He said. He knew what pirates were like. Or at least what Arthur was like.

"I know Al, but even if Francis was hurting me, I wouldn't want you to do anything about" Matthew said, sitting down on his bed and hugging a plush polar bear that Francis had bought him, it was a lot like one he had as a kid. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, or hurt."

"I'm used to that kind of thing, Matt. And you're a hell of a lot more important to me than my safety." He told him firmly, wrapping his arms around his little brother in a hug. "But if you say he's good to you, I believe you."

"Al . . . " he sighed and just let his brother hug him "you should really take care of yourself more. Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one of these days:

"At least I'll go out with a bang." He joked with a shit-eating grin. He had quite the morbid sense of humor when you got down to it and loved joking about things he probably shouldn't.

Before Matthew could reply there was a knock on the door and Matthew leapt up to let whoever it was in. It was Francis "Y-yessir?" 

Mathieu, mon amour, it is time for bed. Alfred will be staying here in this room and you will be staying with me, mon chere. He leered at Alfred and winked. "It is too bad your master has forbidden me from sharing with you as well. But c'est la vie, non?" He laughed and began to lead Mattie away 

Matthew flashed his brother a sorry frown and took off after his master. Francis no doubt wanted sex tonight, he hadn't seen Matthew all day. "ah . . .Maitre. . "

"Oui, mon petit?" Francis cooed, hand slipping down to cup the boy's ass. He had quite the nice bottom, Francis simply couldn't keep his hands off.

The blonde squeaked when his ass was grabbed and turned away the blush on his face deepening. "A-Are we going to have sex tonight? "

"It was not in my immediate plans, but if you want me all you need do is ask, my love." He purred. "After all, I am your lover as well as your maser, non?" He chuckled and tapped the boy lightly on his behind. "I will be glad to give you what you want at any time of day." He husked, nipping and sucking at his earlobe.

"a-ah I was just wondering. . .because um well . . ." he wanted to tell Francis, he really did, but it was _so_ embarrassing. "I-I don't really want to have sex b-b-but . . ."

"What is it, mon petit? You can tell me, do not be shy." He urged like a parent encouraging their child. It was a weird and kinky thought that he would have to file away for later.

"I want to get off . .. but not have sex" he whispered, just loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Ah. but Matieu, there are so many ways to achieve le petit mort without sex, you must clarify for me." He purred, smirking deviously. He wanted to know exactly what his little Mathieu had in mind. He was sure it would be deliciously sinful and pleasurable.

"ah nothing really specific.. . "he said as they walked into Francis's room and he sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off. "whatever Master wants. . ."

"Well you could start by touching yourself." He purred, licking his lips and leering at the boy. "Whatever you want, you have free reign. I want to see what you like, how you want to be touched. It will be a learning experience, non?"

pm  
"d-do you have one of those vibrator things you were telling me about?" he asked, curious and horny

Francis had truly hit the jackpot with this one. He grinned gleefully, rushing to the bedside table and pulling out a long penis shaped vibrator and a bottle of pleasure enhancing lube. Handing them over to Mathieu, he licked his lips.

"Just turn the dial to adjust the speed."

"O-ok . . " Matthew slowly took off his clothes and poured the lube on the dildo laying on his back and spreading his legs, his cock standing up straight as he slowly began to push the toy inside. "a-ah . . Maitre. . ." he whimpered "h-help . ."

Francis kneeled on the bed by his pet and took the toy from him, pressing feather light kisses on his face as he pressed it into him. "It is ok, Mathieu. You are doing well."

"mmmn . . ." he squirmed "it's big . . ." Matthew panted, they toy was thicker than Francis was by a bit and the younger man had trouble adjusting.

Francis continued to shower the other with tiny kisses, trying to soothe him through the process. "Let me know when you want me to move it, mon petit. Or better yet, move when you feel like it."  
"I-I don't want it anymore" he whimpered, not being able to focus on anything but the pain. He hoped Francis didn't make him finish what he started.  
"Shh, shh, it's ok, Mathieu." He said, stroking the boy's cock as he pulled the vibrator out. "You do not have to do anything that hurts."

Matthew sniffed and propped himself up so he could kiss Francis on the cheek. "I changed my mind. . .I-I do want sex. . ."

Francis returned the kiss and ran a hand down the inside of Mathieu's thigh to his entrance, slipping a finger into him. "You know, if you had not been so eager to have something in you, that might have gone better." He chortled.

"I-I know . . I'm sorry master. . ." he bowed his head "but I like the feeling of you better anyway. . ."

"How do you know exactly what I want to hear, mon chere." He teased, thrusting the finger in deep and hooking it up into the boy's prostate.

"A-ah!" Matthew screamed out and pushed against the man's fingers grabbing for his own cock and bringing himself to climax. He hadn't lasted long because he'd been horny all day, but hadn't said anything because Alfred was visiting. "M-Maitre. . .can I ask you something?"

"Oui, of course. You may ask me anything you wish, mon amour. You know that." He told him, taking his hand and licking the semen off of it.

"what does love feel like. . ." he asked

"Ah..." He said, pausing for a moment. For all that he often waxed poetic on the subject, Francis was not as versed in the ways of love as he claimed. Sex was his forte, almost always without any strings. He had never loved any of his sexual partners, even if he had the utmost respect for them like Arthur, or cared deeply about them like Mathieu.

"This is a hard question to answer, mon petit. For love is a many faceted jewel and every person sees a different angle."

"o-oh . . ." Matthew blushed, embarrassed he had asked such a stupid question. He thought he loved Francis, but he wasn't sure.

**Christopher Parker** 7:25 pm  
"Go with what your heart says to do, mon chere. It is never wrong." He advised him, adding another finger and pressing them both into his prostate before drawing them out slowly, stretching him as they went.

"M-my heart says. . .it says I love you . . "  
Francis paused in his actions to look down at the boy looking up at him to earnestly. He felt s tug at his heart strings as he gazed into those violet eyes. He was so unsure what to say, so unsure what he, himself felt. So rather than answer the boy he leaned in, kissing him softly.

Matthew smiled and kissed back, breaking for air soon after. "I don't expect you to love me back . . . but I just thought it would be right to tell you how I felt." he sighed and leaned his head on Francis's chest "your my master, and that's good enough for me"

"If it pleases you, I would like you to be with me always, mon petit. Do you think you could do that for me?" He asked, kissing the boy's forehead softly even as he juxtaposed the tender gesture with another thrust of his fingers.

"o-of course maitre. . ." he nodded, willing to give the little freedom he had left to this man. "a-ah! sir. . .could . . .could we stop . .I'm tired. . ."

Francis retracted the fingers, not really feeling right about sex at the moment himself. It was odd. Before he would never have stopped, never have even thought about it. But maybe...maybe Mathieu was different.

"Thank you . . ." Matthew yawned and crawled under the covers and snuggled up.

"Francis!" Arthur yelled out through the empty halls of the Frenchman's ship, dammit where was that idiot.

Francis scowled as he heard the shout ring out through the ship. Surely that grumpy Brit wasn't back already? And Mathieu has just begun to relax enough around him to show him how he acted when he was with his brother and not a bunch of crude French pirates. But he slipped on his best flirtatious smile and glided out to meet Arthur anyway.

"Ah, Arthur, mon ami! SO nice to see you!"

"there you are." he sighed and crossed his arms. He probably didn't look to good at the moment, his coat was stained with blood and was torn in quite a few places not to mention a long cut on his right cheek. "Alfred didn't give you trouble did he?"

Francis actually quite liked seeing Arthur like this. It made him look weak, something Francis had always valued in a rival. "Mais non! Alfred has been as sweet as sugar. Rather overprotective of _my_ property, but it kept others away. I do not have cause for complaint." He shrugged.

Arthur nodded and followed Francis to the room where the two boys where "yes, he gets like that." the brit laughed "when I first brought Matthew back he shoved a chair under the door nob and I had to break it down to get in. He's quite stubborn."

"You really are going soft, mon ami." He teased. "There was a time when you would have shot a slave for pulling a trick like that. But who am I to fault true love." He cackled.

"I stabbed him in the foot again, does that count?" he asked sarcastically. "I didn't tell you what happened with Alfred did I?"

"You told me absolutely nothing, mon chere. I am as ignorant as a new born babe on the subject." He said in an off-handed manner.

"I took the gits collar off and left him in the street, but he followed me . . ." Arthur sighed "the bloody bloke followed me, and begged me to take him back." 

"Onhonhon! Your little American has it bad for you, mon ami! You'd do best to take advantage of this. Those who are slaves to love are much more compliant than those slaves of the body."

"I was thinking about that" Arthur smirked darkly "infact I'm going to get him a prince Albert today."

"Sacre blue he is letting you pierce his manhood? He is either truly blinded by his love for you, or is as kinky as you are. If it is the first than you truly hold more sway over him than I ever thought possible for such a free spirit as he seems to be. If it is the latter, then you two are a perfect match and I wish you all the best." He teased

"I think it's a bit of both to be honest" Arthur joked and stopped once they reached the door. "he's excited for it, because it means I'll let him fuck me more often."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that those hideous things actually have a use. You let me know how that works out for you, oui? And if it tears up your insides do not blame me!" He chortled

"Oh please. . ." Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the door to find quite a surprising site.

Matthew laughed as his brother wrestled him to the ground and proceeded to tickle him despite the quieter blondes protest. "a-al! " he laughed "stop it!"

Alfred grinned and shook his head. "Not a chance Mattie! Not until you admit that I'm the best at poker. Go on, say it!" He teased, tickling him more.

Francis leered appreciatively at the site. He wouldn't mind joining their tickle party

"N-never!" he yelled rolling them over so he was somewhat on top, attempting to tickle his older brother back.

Arthur frowned and grabbed the back of Francis's jacket. "No foursomes. . ." he whispered "_yet." _

"You know me all too well, mon chere." He laughed as Arthur pulled him back. "They are much too tempting."

Alfred giggled and struggled under his brother, going straight for his stomach as his fingers wiggled, tickling him mercilessly. "Admit it!"

_"_Alright!" Arthur yelled out and stomped his foot "that's enough you two."

Matthew's heart skipped a beat when he looked over and say the two pirate captain in the room, watching them. When did they get there!

Alfred jumped a bit as Arthur yelled, heart leaping to his throat in surprise. But soon the shock passed and it dawned on him that Arthur was back, and he was alive! He squirmed out from under Matthew and ran to the pirate, throwing his arms around him and kissing him. "Arthur! You're back!

Francis snickered at the pair, wondering what on earth Arthur had done to deserve such a bold and troublesome boy.

Arthur's eye twitched as he was all but thrown off balance by the large teenager throwing himself at him. "Alfred you git!" he yelled trying to push the other off him. "get the bloody hell off of me!" not that he didn't enjoy the kiss or the fact that Alfred was acting like a puppy who hadn't seen its owner in a long time. He just wasn't the type of person to be so openly affectionate. "Down!"

Alfred threw a reproachful pout at him for throwing his affection back in his face and backed off, glowering just a bit like Arthur had told him to go to his room without supper

"don't look at me like that" Arthur sighed and pulled Alfred down by his collar, giving him a small kiss on the lips and nipping the bottom of his lip." get your things, we're going."

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at his brother but frowned when Arthur said they were leaving.

Alfred looked sadly over at his brother and hugged him hard. "Bye Mattie." He whispered before going to go get his things. He didn't think he could handle another long goodbye like the last one. So he gathered his things up silently and met back up with the group.

Arthur gave Alfred's thing to a crew member to take back to the ship and lead the other into town. "How was your stay with Francis?" he asked, trying to make a conversation

"Pretty good I guess. Didn't see much of him, thank god. Guy really gets under my skin, you know?" He shrugged. "Spent most of the time with Mattie or alone."

"Boy . . ." Arthur turned to look back at Alfred and smirked "I know better than anyone else." he laughed.

Alfred laughed and leaned into the other a bit, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers. He smirked and leaned in momentarily to whisper in his ear. "Give you two guesses who and what I thought about when I was alone." Before abruptly ceasing all contact with the pirate and running on ahead.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. Keeping his normal pace and enjoying watch Alfred run around happily looking at all the stores "if I didn't know better I'd say your cat."

"Why would I be thinking about Scout? Dude that's just sick." He said, scrunching up his nose.

Arthur chuckled and pulled the boy close to him, placing his hand on the others ass. "I still have my second guess, don't I?"

"Mmm, that you do." He purred, grinding back into the hands and licking a stripe up the side of his neck.

"I'd say myself and my cock" he purred

"Oh god yes." He mewled into his ear, purposefully sounding like he was being pleasured. "I was so desperate for you after a few lonely nights."

Arthur laughed and pulled away from the boy, walking ahead. "you'll have to wait a bit longer, we need to get you pierced"

"Hmmm, I almost forgot you wanted to do that. Sure thing, let's go." He said with a wide grin.

Arthur walked into a store that wasn't really marked with any kind of sign. Inside, not hidden at all, were a wide assortment of collars, chains, leashes, sex toys, piercings, basically anything any slave owner could ever need.

"ah, well if it ain't Capn' Arthur Kirkland." a voice with a thick Scottish accent came from behind the counter.

Alfred felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked around with eyes as wide as saucers. This was ridiculous! All sorts of naughty toys lined the walls of the shop. Some of them looked relatively harmless and a few even looked fun. But some of the toys just looked painful or humiliating. 

"Hello Barro." Arthur tipped his hat and went over to look at the piercings the shop had, not sure what exactly he wanted.

" this 'yer new pet?" Barro asked, getting up and circling around Alfred.

Alfred shot a glare at the man, not liking the way he was looking at him. He just plain old didn't like him, he decided. No one worth talking to owned a sex shop and so he wasn't going to even deign his horrible comment with a snarky response.

Arthur nodded and snapped his fingers "Alfred, stay next to me" he ordered before continuing to look at the rings.

Alfred resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the man and went to stand next to Arthur, crossing his arms and pouting. He swore that if that guy was the one touching his dick to get it pierced he would throw a fit. And how often exactly did Arthur come in here with new slaves? Dick head

"Barro, you can pierce him here can't you?" he asked the Scottish man as he went around the counter to get the ring. Barro nodded "aye, sure can. which one ya one want?" Kirkland pointed a gold prince Albert piercing. "I'd like it inscribed with the same message as his collar." he told the shop keeper who turned to read 'Property of Captain Arthur Kirkland." the Scotsman laughed "aye, i think I can fit it on there." he said going back to inscribe the message.

"I don't want him touching my junk." Alfred pouted as soon as the man was out of earshot. "I don't' like the way he looks at me. And what kind of person owns a sex shop, anyway? He's probably a pervert."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh "he's going to Alfred, I'm not going to have a scar on your cock just because you didn't the man piercing it. He'd wears gloves if that's what your worried about." Kirkland said as he walked around and looked at the toys "and it's a good business, there are plenty of slave owners in London."

"Tch, yeah, you seem familiar enough with the business." He muttered, glaring at the floor. This sucked. He was going to have some pervert piercing his junk at the request of a master who'd brought who knew how many slaves in here to do the exact same thing.

Barro came back out and handed the ring to Arthur. "Ya never pierced any a yer other slaves, this boy special?"

Kirkland took the ring and admired the handy work "oh, something like that."

Alfred blinked, mind working through the statement. When it finally hit him his face lit up in a brilliant red blush that he was sure was apparent from across the room. Shit, man. Arthur just had to keep doing this to him, didn't he? Making him fall in love all over again every time he managed to actually get mad at him.

"Let's just say I plan to keep this one for a _very_ long time." he said, smirking and looking back at Alfred "over here boy, Barro's going to put the piercing on."

Alfred glared at Arthur through the blush, trudging over to the pair like it was the most tedious thing in the universe for him. There was no way he was going to make this easy on Arthur. He was going to act as surly and ill-tempered as he could possibly get away with. And then later, when they were alone, he was going to play the cock tease

"take off 'yer pants laddie" Barrow said as he bent down and put gloves on before grabbing the pericing and the gun.

"don't move, this'll hurt a bit." Barro warned and quickly shot the piercing through the head of Alfred's cock and held up a small tissue to stop the little bleeding there was.

Alfred cried out and bit his lip so hard it nearly bled, face scrunched up in pain. Shit it fucking /hurt/

"Ya might have ta sit down ta pee fer quite a bit." barro said standing up and handing Arthur a bottle of liquid "clean it with this twice a day fer the next week."

Alfred couldn't really feel the pain anymore. Well, he could...in a dull sense. He staggered over to Arthur, blinking owlishly

Arthur pocketed the liquid and smiled at Alfred "c'mon lad, lets go,"

Alfred followed behind Arthur obediently, the whole experience having quieted him considerably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it was just best to leave it here with this little cliff hanger than make the whole thing super long.  
Sorry about being so immature at the last update, it was wrong of me. **

**Still open to rping with new people as always, just send me a PM**

**R&R and Enjoy! **

They returned to Arthur's cabin at just about supper time so Daren had brought them both up a tray. Arthur stripped himself of his torn and bloody clothes and changed into a white tunic and sleeping pants before plopping down onto the bed. Iggy had been excited to see Arthur again and took the liberty of snuggling up to his human.

Alfred changed as well, careful of the piercing as he put his pants on. But all the hard work of saving himself from pain was negated when his fucking huge ass cat plopped down in his lap. He howled out in pain and shoved Scout off, glaring at the cat.

"mm, come here boy." Arthur purred and patted the place next to him. "I want you to suck me off."

Alfred licked his lips and crawled into his allotted space, leaning over to give Arthur a chaste kiss, pulling back before going in for another one more raw and passionate. He'd missed the pirate while he was away. "Gladly, master." He purred, licking his cheek like a kitten.

He straddled the man, running his fingers over his groin lightly before palming him through his pants. He licked his lips again, eager to have his master's cock in his mouth.

Arthur groaned and eagerly kissed back when he had the boy's lips within reach again. "Hmm, such a good boy you are Alfred, I'll have to reward you."

"What did you have in mind, master?" He asked, fingering the ties on the other's pants before undoing them, sliding his hand in and stroking his master.  
"a-ah . ." Arthur moaned out lowly as he watched his slave boy play with his cock. "I figured I'd either let you ride me or fuck me, your choice really."

"I don't think I can get it up tonight, Master. It's really sore." He said, quite a bit remorseful that this would be all they were able to do until he healed. But he would make sure that it was the best damn blowjob of Arthur's life.

He pushed the man's pants down and withdrew his cock, stroking it with feather light touches and occasionally darting his tongue out to flick against the head.

"ah that's alright lad" he purred at combed his fingers through Alfred's golden locks "we'll just have to wait then" If it had been anyone else, no wouldn't have been an ok answer but this was Alfred and almost anything was ok for Alfred. Arthur would still treat the boy like the slave he was, but when they were alone together like this he would let the side he hid from everyone else show. "I love you"

Alfred buried his face in Arthur's thigh to hide his blush and the little shoolgirlish giggle he let out. He couldn't help it! He was head over fucking heels for this guy and he had to go and be sweet like that. "I love you too." He told him when he was finally calmed down enough to take his face out of Arthur's leg, smiling up at him like he was the only person in the world.

He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around. Sucking Arthur's cock never failed to turn him on, but despite the arousal his cock stayed limp. Stupid piercing better be worth it. He brushed teasing touches over the shaft as he traced the underside of Arthur's cockehead with his tongue.

"Such a good boy" Arthur sighed happily and leaned back on his pillow. "Come here Alfred, forget about the blow job I want you up here by me."

Alfred stopped what he was doing, Arthur's cock falling from his mouth with a pop. He tucked him back into his pants and shimmied up the bed, curling to the pirate's side.

Kirkland let out one of his rare smiles and hugged the boy close to him with one arm. "Tell me something Alfred . . ." he looked over at the teen "do still have any amount of hate for me, for the things I've done."

Alfred laid his head on Arthur's shoulder and draped his arm over Arthur's waist. "I wouldn't call it hate, persay. Anger, yes. Hurt, maybe a little...or, you know a lot. Distrust, sure. But I don't think hate's quite the right word."

"even so, don't forget those negative emotions." he said quietly " never forget. But also never forget that anything I do for you is for your benefit."

Alfred kissed him then, if only to shut him up. He didn't want to think about these kinds of things when they were curled up in bed together after a failed attempt at a blowjob. He wanted to go on pretending things were fine and that he wasn't in danger of being used to whatever advantage Kirkland thought he could benefit him...in life _or _death. It was much too morbid a thought.

"sssh, just sleep boy, I'll wake you when its time."

-UKUS-

It had been about a week since Alfred had gotten his piercing and so far there was no luck in getting it up. Today was when the man had said it should all be in working order again. But he hadn't really gotten to test that yet, seeing as he and Arthur hadn't done anything to warrant getting an erection. But now it was time for bed, and he was going to try and change their recent track record of failed sexual encounters tonight.

It had been a long day, a very long day. His ship was still getting repairs and updates and the crew and he had been working non-stop, Alfred always by his side. The shopkeeper had said Alfred should be able to get it up in a week or so, but Kirkland was just too tired tonight to even try, so unless Alfred started, there would be no sex.

Alfred crawled into bed after getting undressed and curled up to Arthur's side, planting warm, affectionate kisses on his neck, fingers tracing his hipbone. He didn't say anything; he didn't think he needed to. Some things just went unsaid. Like "I'm horny, let's fuck." Yeah, that could go unsaid.

Arthur raised a brow looked down at the teen who was currently nipping at his neck. Alfred hadn't try anything sexual since the first failed attempted about a week ago, a week, oh yeah, Kirkland's mind connected one and two and figured out what Alfred was trying to do. He smirked and ran a hand through the others hair "horny, lad?"

Alfred nodded and suckled at the pirate's pulse point for a bit. "Yeah, you?" He asked, fingers slipping under his master's shirt and stroking lightly across his stomach.

"Mmm, I suppose so" Arthur yawned and as he watched Alfred suck at his neck " Your in charge of the work tonight though" Kirkland's eyes narrowed and he watched the other as if Alfred were his prey "don't let me down."

Alfred's eyes glinted mischievously as he bit down on the junction between Arthur's neck and shoulder, licking it soothingly after. "Don't worry, sir, I'll be extra good tonight~" He purred propping himself up on his hands and knees so he could straddle the captain.

He got to work undressing the pirate, fingers ghosting over skin as he removed first his shirt, then his pants and undergarments. When his master was finally fully naked he kissed a path down his chest, taking his cock into his mouth in one fell swoop while a finger, stealthily lubed while he had been undressing the man, slipped into his entrance.

The Captain smirked softly and laid his head back on his pillow, he had trained Alfred well. Arthur no longer regretted taking the boy back under his wing. The brit's possessive nature started to bubble up to the surface as he watched _his_ slave begin to pleasure him.

Arthur moaned softened and thrust his hips down on the finger and up into the other mouth simultaneously.

Alfred scraped his teeth lightly over the flesh in his mouth, not enough to hurt, but enough to create a nice friction. While his mouth was busy paying attention to the pirate's cock, his finger was thrusting shallowly in and out of his hole. He went deeper and added another, scissoring them and searching out the man's prostate.

"a-ah . . . good God boy. " he chuckled and tugged playfully at the boy's hair. Arthur closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure as Alfred worked on him, really having no reason to move.

Alfred hooked his fingers into the spot and gave a sharp jab right into the bundle of nerves, trying to get a better reaction out of the man beneath him. He wanted Arthur to be a writhing mess by the time this was all over. He added another finger and continued his constant assault on his prostate, hollowing his cheeks out with a powerful suck.

In truth Arthur was very turned on and could be moaning and squirming around all he wanted, but he decided to play hard to get tonight. The Brit had had many experiences with Francis where showing pleasure was showing defeat, he'd gone through many rounds of good sex without as much as a moan. "Mmm, you're going to have to work harder boy"

Alfred reached up and tweaked a nipple in retaliation, stabbing his fingers again and again into that spot. He sucked hard on the cock in his mouth, drawing his head up slowly until it fell from his mouth with a loud pop. He nibbled down the vein on the underside down to his sac, sucking there for a second before going lower and working his tongue in between his cheeks, lapping at the man's inner walls and wiggling his tongue inside of him.

Oh god it felt amazing, but should he let the other win? "Mmm, you really know how to work your mouth lad." Kirkland laughed and when Alfred's tongue entered his ass he finally gave in a let out a rather loud moan.

Alfred smirked triumphantly as he pulled back, giving one last lick to the other man's entrance before leaning up to kiss him. "You ready?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head. He hadn't even stopped to think about it yet, but he was achingly hard. It was a very good sign, it meant that they'd actually be able to do this rather than get this far only to fail again.

He lined his pierced cock up to Arthur's entrance, nearly moaning as his now more sensitive cock head brushed against his master's ass. He waited for the signal that he was allowed to continue.

Arthur was a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, he never really liked the taste of his ass but somehow Alfred made it better. Kirkland purred and nodded, tweaking one of Alfred's nipples, "show me the ring was worth it."

Alfred took the pirate's legs, spreading and lifting them as he breached the ring of muscles. Oh god, it was so tight and hot and _ughh_. His eyes dropped to half mast and he let out a low moan as he sunk in to the hilt. It felt so much better than the last time and he wondered idly why they hadn't done this before. He gave the man below him a few moments to adjust before pulling out almost to the tip and slamming his hips back in.

Arthur let out a loud scream "Bloody hell!" it felt so goddamn good, the ring dug into him _just_ the right way and he couldn't help his eyes rolling back into his head. "Faster lad!"

Alfred complied, speeding up his thrusts. He buried his face into Arthur's neck, panting harshly and moaning his name. God, it felt so damn good he couldn't control himself. Soon his hips were pistoning into the pirate, fast, hard, and deep.

Arthur clenched around the teen inside him, he could feel that the other was going to come soon, Alfred could never hold it in for long especially when they hadn't had sex in a while. 

Alfred moaned as Arthur constricted around him, fingers digging into his thighs as he came. It was kind of embarrassing to cum so quickly, but it had been awhile and he was still a teenager, goddammit

Arthur just smiled and took the other's hand and placed it on his own cock, "finish me off lad." Alfred nodded and took the man's cock in his hands, giving it quick; firm strokes as he sucked don a nipple

The Brit moaned and came hard into the others hand, causing the cum to go all over his chest. When Alfred pulled out he could feel the others cum dripping out of him as well "look at the mess you made, clean it up" Kirkland ordered firmly.

Alfred licked his lips and leaned in, lapping at the cum on his master's chest like a kitten lapping up milk.

"Mmm, such a good boy your Alfred" he purred, petting the others hair affectionately. "I'll have to reward you tomorrow."

-UKUS—

"How're you feeling boy?" Arthur asked, stroking Alfred's hair once the boy was done.

"I'm feeling...really awesome actually, what about you?" He asked, laying his head down on the Brit's now clean stomach.

Arthur laughed "I'm still tried" he replied petting the boy's hair. "You did a wonderful job tonight Alfred, I'm not busy tomorrow, is there something you want to do."

"I...kinda wanna go see my brother." He said, burying his face in the soft skin of the pirate's stomach.

Arthur sighed, of course it had to be something that would force him to see and possibly spend time with Francis. "Of course you do love. . ."

"Can I? Please?" He begged, looking up at Arthur with pleading eyes. He just wanted to see his brother, make sure he was safe and happy.

"Fine. . ." Arthur said clearing his throat, he didn't want to but he would never hear the end of it if he didn't let Alfred see Matthew. "But that's a big request, you'll have to make up for the rest of it later, understand me?"

"Yes sir!" He cried, hugging Arthur tightly around the middle. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"okay okay, that's enough boy. . " Arthur mumbled, blushing. He hated to show his softer to side to _anyone_ especially his slaves, if Alfred thought he could take advantage of him with puppy dog eyes he was wrong, and Arthur would have to punish the boy. "We'll go tomorrow morning."

Alfred wiggled up the Pirate's body so that he was lying curled around him. "Ok!"

-UKUS—

The next morning Arthur woke up to find Alfred already dressed and placing a tray of tea on his desk. "What's this all about boy?" he asked, yawning.

"Well you said I had to make up for getting to see Mattie, so I decided to get a jump start on it!" He said happily.

"I didn't mean like this you git. . ." The Captain sighed and got up, walking over to his closet and putting on his normal Captain's attire.

"Well...I know that." He blushed, looking away. "But I figured you wouldn't say no to tea, either."

"Mm, I won't as long as it's made correctly." Arthur mused and walked over to his desk, taking a seat and sipping his cup of tea. "Lad. . .did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, really really _really _hoping he didn't do it wrong and endanger his chances of getting to see his brother.

Arthur calmly set the cup of tea down and glared at Alfred. "Just let Daren do his job lad, I don't like when people mess with my tea."

"Sorry." He whispered, fleeing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He felt stupid now, incredibly so.

"hn. . ." Kirkland got up and followed Alfred into the bathroom. He leaned in the door way and watched as Alfred went about his morning routine.

Alfred didn't look up; he didn't even acknowledge that Arthur was in the room with him. He didn't want to make it even harder to get Arthur to agree to take him to see Mattie. Or like...hate him or something,

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over to Alfred, pulling the boys head back by his collar "You having an attitude with me boy?"

"N-no sir!" He gasped, eyes widening in surprise. "I swear I wasn't!" he shook his head frantically.

Arthur smirked darkly and let go "Good, let's keep it that way, shall we?" he said turning around and grabbing his sword. "Get your boots on, we're leaving." he ordered.

"Yes sir." He said meekly, still feeling put out from the tea fiasco. He put his boots on and followed after Arthur obediently, acting more like his brother than himself.

Arthur hired a horse wagon to take them to the other side of London where Francis's ship was docked. They arrived there in about 15 minutes or so, both parties being silent the whole time.

-UKUS-

Alfred didn't say anything as they were led up the gangway and into the bowels of the ship. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he was in the clear yet, though he would definitely get a snarky comment in just before the pirate left. It was a matter of pride.

So when Francis swept in as usual, he was all geared up to fire off some remark or another about the pirate's attitude, but one look at the Frenchman's face and he shut his trap like it was spring loaded. The normally carefree man had a serious scowl marking his features and his whole body language screamed 'bad news'

Alfred opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the French pirate dragged Arthur away and barked an order at a crew member to take him to his brother. As he was dragged away, he watched the other two go, a look of worried confusion crossing his face.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur growled and shoved Francis off after the initial shock of the action had worn off. Just what in the hell was Francis thinking, dragging him off like that! The Brit crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Well, just what the hell is this all about?

"There is trouble brewing, mon ami, and you seem to be in the center of it all. Care to explain to be exactly what went down with one Gilbert Beilschmidt, brother of Boston Chief of Police Ludwig Beilschmidt?" He said, grabbing Arthur once again and herding him into a room off the side of the corridor  
Arthur groaned and leaned against the wall of the room, looking out a the window. "I was sent by Ivan to put him out of commission. The order was to kill him, but I didn't go that far." The pirate captain sighed "though his ship was destroyed and so was whatever he was carrying I assume, but it wasn't any of my concern."

He shot Francis a serious look "It seems it is now, what's going on?"

"His brother has been looking for you. And believe me when I say that Ludwig Beilschmidt is not someone you want to meet when you're on the wrong side of the law. Criminals go into his possession and never come back. They say that you can hear the screams from the basement of the police station for three blocks, but no one ever reports it. I only know one person who's survived being in his custody and that is Ivan. And he is not exactly a model of perfect mental health, oui?" He hissed out. "You may be in way over your head this time, Arthur."

Kirkland sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This wasn't good; he could probably get out of this by making a deal with Ludwig if they both acted like mature adults. The problem was Arthur wasn't very good at being civil, not to mention he didn't want have to give up anything for some man's stupid revenge. He hadn't even killed Gilbert when he should have!

"What is worse is that no one has seen Gilbert since right before you were sent to 'deal with him'. Everyone has been under the impression that he is dead, and by your hand. I do not know if he has died since your encounter, but his brother certainly blames you."

"God dammit. . ." Arthur hit his fist sideways onto the cold metal wall. "Where is this Ludwig anyway. If he's in London then I'm going to talk to him."

"Last I heard he was travelling to London from Boston to see if he could hunt you down. I doubt highly he will be in the mood to barter, but if you are cautious it may prove worthwhile. Let us just hope that if he is not in the mood to bargain, he kills you outright rather than taking you prisoner." He said, face a stony mask and his tone of voice completely serious.

Arthur let out a small laughed and looked up at the ceiling "it seems my time is running out doesn't it." The brit sighed and closed his eyes. "Though, I never did expect to live long."

"It seems it may be, my friend. But you have had a good run and done things many others would have deemed impossible. If this truly is the end, then you will go down in a blaze of glory and be remembered for many years to come." He said, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder and looking him square in the face.

"But." He continued lips quirking up into a small smirk. "The Arthur Kirkland I know would never give into fate so easily. You may have many years ahead of you, yet."

A dark undertone could be seen in Arthur's eyes as he looked up, smirk on his face. "I don't plan to let some bloody kraut get the best of me." He looked out to the streets of London and swore then and there to himself that this wouldn't be the end. "I took down his brother, he can't be much worse."

Francis clapped Arthur on the shoulder and smiled wearily. "There you are, mon ami. I had wondered where you had gone and who had replaced you." He gave a short laugh. "Now all there is to do is contact him and hope for the best."


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE Please read

Hey guys, sorry to say it won't be until February that PCL is updated because I'll be gone to Thailand from Jan 10th- Feb 3rd. I've run into a hole in the story I have saved and am too busy at the moment to fix it. Though I do remember what happens. Anyway, I need someone who is committed fully to help me finish the story seeing as I'm only just a few chapters away from not having anymore material saved from the original rp.

If you're interested please make sure you follow these criteria

-Have read the entire story up to this point

-moderate understanding of grammar (so you can correct my stupid mistakes)

-Able to write for Alfred in a way that in consistent with how he has been played in the story

- Have an AIM or Skype. (I would say msn but the word per message count is horrid for rping)

-Be available to rp at least twice a week. My schedule is pretty flexible so I'll try to fit it to yours.

-have a previously written example of your work.

Please PM me with your application I'd like to look at all of them and choose someone before I leave for Thailand so **DUE DATE, JANUARY 8****th****. **Though if you don't want to make the commitment for this I'm still always open for rping just for the sake of fun so you can hit me up for that if you're interested too.


	9. Discontinued PLEASE READ

Dear Friends,

I'm very sorry to inform you that because of multiple complications I will have to discontinue this story. These reasons include, summer job, personal life, and the fact that I'm not sure where to take the story and I don't feel confidant to finish it myself. 

This was a tough decision, and I really can't thank you all enough for supporting me and this story for the past year, it's meant a lot to me. Again, I'm _really_ sorry. However if you are dying to know how the story might have ended or where it could have gone feel free to drop me a PM and I'll be more than glad to answer any questions you have.

**On that note, in the spare time I do have I'd love to rp with some new people**, I have one or two people who I rp with now but they're not online as often as I am and so sometimes stories get stale. That and rping with new people is just fun. I mostly rp USUK or UKUS but I'm open to a lot of other shows and books as well as pure original stuff.

If you'd like to get in touch with me outside of PMing you can contact me at the following

Skype and AIM: FlashFireBlue

(these are best for Rping because unlike MSN there is no text limit per post)

MSN and Email: Cocopuff44 

Tumblr: .com

DA: .com

Again, I'm terribly sorry to have to give you all this news but I hope to have the opportunity to chat with you all in the future.

\


End file.
